


【中文翻译】Double Time

by viola20208102



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Noir, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Baron Zemo's A+ Parenting, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Fix-It, Comic Book Science, Comic Book Violence, Cosmic Cube, Dimension Travel, Drama, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Iron Man: Director of SHIELD, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Romance, SecretsHero Worship, Time Travel, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 104,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viola20208102/pseuds/viola20208102
Summary: 1943年12月，意大利，卡西诺。秘密特工、前《漫威》探险家托尼 · 斯塔克被派去调查侵袭组发现的宇宙立方——这是他重拾与史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯秘密恋情的绝佳机会。 但当九头蛇试图偷走立方的时候，一个无意的求助招致了另一个托尼的出现：神盾局局长，来自另一宇宙的未来，心事重重，深藏不露。他拒绝透露任何关于未来的事情，但却似乎远比他声称的更了解美国队长。他的精神正被摧垮，却缄口不言。斯塔克局长尝试回家的失败导致了另一个同一宇宙的访客的意外出现，也揭穿了所有的谎言。 现在有两场战争要打，而第二场可能会毁灭他们所有人。





	1. 史蒂夫•罗杰斯 90214宇宙

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Double Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318681) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> 这是我给美国队长/钢铁侠2015Big Bang写的作品，也是我写过的最长的故事。 我觉得每个写616stony的人都有权至少写一篇长篇内战fix-it，而，好吧······而这是我的。 这也是一篇二战Noir宇宙及侵袭组的故事，因为为什么不呢？享受多元宇宙吧！
> 
> 这篇是我的Noir宇宙作品《 Allegro，Forte 》的续集; 不用先看前传也能看懂，但它确实解释了史蒂夫和托尼是如何相遇(并且在一起)的。
> 
> 从时间上讲，这距Noir宇宙的前作已经好几年了，因为《钢铁侠：暗无天日》发生在1939年。 至于616，这个故事设定在《钢铁侠：神盾局长》的短篇“鬼惑”*之后; 为了这个故事，我对漫威的压缩时间轴的解读是：现在是2008年，史蒂夫已经去世六个月了。这里替换了原著支线《复仇者：侵袭组》 (事实上，这里的大部分假设是“《复仇者：侵袭组》转换到Noir宇宙里”。在这个故事中，616的侵袭组没像原著中一样找到宇宙立方；而Noir宇宙的侵袭组做到了。）你对内战和其支线了解越多，你会觉得越有意思，当然即使你对616具体了解不多也可以读下去。大概不用读《钢铁侠：暗无天日》也可以理解；你需要知道的关于托尼的所有事情都在文章里了，而关于其他人的事情大部分都借鉴自616，并进行了适当修改以适应这个无超能力的宇宙。（但是你还是该读一读《钢铁侠：暗无天日》；它很棒。而如果你已经读过《暗无天日》了就该知道关于这部的反派，很多人物是没有出现的。嗯哼。）  
> *即Haunted，貌似没有汉化版本，此处采用CI汉化组的译稿。
> 
> 我有幸与两位艺术家合作参与这次Big Bang——onebilliondollarman和phoenixmetaphor。 和他们一起工作是一个美妙的经历，他们值得你们所有的反馈和赞美。她们画了很多漂亮的东西。点这里可以看到这些杰作：onebilliondollarman和phoenixmetaphor。 缩略图插入在章节之中，点击可以看大图; 画手名单插在文末注释中。 (其中一张是“不适合上班时间浏览的”。)
> 
> 我还要感谢我的校对们: gwyneth rhys，halotolerant， kalashia 和 magicasen。 他们都非常出色，没有他们我不可能完成这些。
> 
> 内容警示: 没有通常的AO3警告适用。 唯一的死亡是一位无名无姓的九头蛇特工，暴力描绘风格倾向于漫画小说式而非战争悲剧片。有关于令人不适的医学实验 / 刑囚的短暂威胁，但并没有实际发生。 有一些当时人们的主流偏见的提及，以及关于616史蒂夫和托尼“严格意义上就是在家暴”的父亲们的讨论。
> 
> 希望你喜欢这个故事！
> 
>  
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 616&noir stony 的crossover。盾铁盾无差，全篇都只有手活和口活。  
> 插图我会在每章末尾附上。  
> 关于“Haunted”的提及：人民和国会都对托尼作为神盾局长的表现非常不满意，甚至差点要把托尼丢到42号监狱里。为了阻止满大人的阴谋，托尼炸掉了自己的半只脚。  
> 天哪我真希望我翻得有Sineala写的一半好。

他知道这样很愚蠢，而且非常不专业，但是史蒂夫希望自己是那个前往约定地点的人。

一切开始于一周前。 侵袭组奉命前往意大利前线——丘吉尔称之为"轴心国的腹地"ーー加入向北推进的大军进入被占领的欧洲，现在已经进入了德军防线。 他们被派去侦查蒙特卡西诺附近的本笃修道院。 他们溜了进去，发现这个地方守备松懈，但却摆满了艺术品和工艺品ーー闪闪发光，镶满宝石和贵金属的物件，即使放到任何一期史蒂夫小时候最爱的《漫威》杂志上也不会掉价。其中一些简直如同神迹。有些画作、雕像、珠宝、古代兵器、神秘地发着光的红色球体、光彩照人的铠甲碎片——被敞开放置着；而大部分都被装进箱子或是罩起来了。

一个极其偶然的巧合，让史蒂夫把盾牌的边缘撞进了其中一只木箱的盖子里。 当他把盖子打开的时候，蓝色的光芒在整个房间里跃动，反射到他的盾牌上，让他目眩神迷，他想起了好几个月他都没有想过的事情，一段他在战争的恐怖下珍藏的回忆: 晚上和托尼 · 斯塔克站在大厦外面，有着史蒂夫所见过的最美丽的微笑的托尼·斯塔克，告诉了他一个关于失落的立方体的故事，一个能发出蓝色的光芒，满足他的愿望的宇宙立方。

他毫不费力就能猜出轴心国能干些什么。 他不愿意去想。 过去的两年显著丰富了他对人性之恶的想象。

立方体静静地躺在装满干草的盒子里，流光溢彩。

他没有碰它。

"小火！ 托罗!" 他用气声嘶吼，用盾牌的边缘把盖子敲回去。 "拿着这个，包起来，快走！叫上纳摩！ 我们走!"

端着步枪的巴基站在守门的位置，在面具下眨了眨眼，另外两个成员已经冲进来了。

"队长!" 托罗从他身边挤过，巴基嘶声： "任务怎么办？ 只是侦察?"

史蒂夫把盾牌背到背上，举起盒子拿给侵袭组。 它很笨重——远大于所需，考虑到里面物体的大小ーー但是他们可以解决。 "新计划。我们带着这个冲出去，越快越好，祈祷没人抓住我们吧。"

史蒂夫危险地毫无察觉自己在回营地的路上一直心不在焉。 他满脑子想的都是那天晚上。 托尼。 他曾说过，他是一个顾问。 弗瑞的特别探员之一。 他说过如果他们发现了什么奇怪的东西就应该告诉弗瑞，托尼可以去那儿。 托尼可能来这里。

夜晚的意大利森林和那晚的纽约一样黑暗，他们相遇的那天晚上，他轻易就能回想起托尼在阴影中走近他，微笑着，喃喃低语给了他一个他毕生梦寐以求的提议。即使现在他也难以置信那真的发生了。

托尼吻了他。 托尼 · 斯塔克吻了他。 托尼 · 斯塔克和他上了床。

已经两年了，而托尼仍然是史蒂夫最后一个睡过的人。 对于美国队长来说，没有太多共度良宵的机会，他需要保持自己的形象，的确ーー但是也有一些机会，而每当那时，史蒂夫只能想起托尼明亮的蓝眼睛和他在黑暗中的微笑，以及事后他蜷缩在史蒂夫身边的样子。 他看他的眼神。 仿佛将史蒂夫视若珍宝。

从那以后他们就没说过话了。 史蒂夫应该说什么？ 《漫威》的托尼 · 斯塔克，弹指便可拥有世间的一切，想象他会从史蒂夫那里比已拥有的求取更多太过狂妄。 此外，任何写下他真实感受的尝试都会使他受到审查和军事审判。 所以他从没写过信。 他从未联系过托尼。 直到现在。

那晚，他们把魔方带回营地，史蒂夫打开收音机联系总部。 他没有向团队解释信息的含义，甚至在得到确认回复后也全程对巴基保密。直到昨天他才松口需要送某人去接头。 即便如此，他也只是告诉了纳摩他将要接的人，而且没解释任何原因。

送纳摩过去是有原因的。如果《漫威》可靠的话——纳摩也同意这一点ーー托尼和纳摩已经见过面。 (纳摩听到再次见他的消息有点不高兴。) 托尼能认出他的。 见鬼，史蒂夫不太情愿地想，纳摩和托尼接触的时间比他们还久。 毕竟，史蒂夫认识托尼还不超过两小时，而且大部分都在床上。

如果托尼提供技术援助时从来不是这个意思怎么办？ 如果托尼不想和他扯上关系怎么办？ 如果他很讨厌史蒂夫怎么办？ 如果这将是他一生中做过的最尴尬的事情怎么办？ 他一整个星期都在胡思乱想这些问题。 尽管如此，他仍然确信托尼是宇宙立方体的专家，他为这次任务做了正确的事情。 他的个人感情ーー他们的个人感情ーー应该无关紧要。

现在他站在这里，眺望着山脊，等待着他们归来，他仍然希望自己才是离开的那个。

这意味着和托尼独处一天。 闭嘴，他告诉他那些过于热切的，淫秽的想法。 它只发生过一次。 而不管他多么渴望，这种事情都不会再有了。 即使······ 即使托尼仍然想要他，这也是一个可笑的坏主意。 扫兴的好方法。

在这个寒冷的十二月的下午，他和巴基一起放哨。巴基在他身边转悠了半天，抬起多米诺面罩*挠了挠脸，然后咧开嘴。 "那么，队长,"他开口。 "你打算让我们其他人参与这个计划吗？ 能告诉我们为什么纳摩放了个假吗?"  
*即只遮住眼睛的面具。

史蒂夫猜想在巴基看来，这种僵局毫无道理; 他们在这里已经呆了一个星期，深入冬季防线*，这比侵袭组往常停留的时间长得多，尤其是在沦陷区，这一切都是因为他不想冒险转移立方体。 在史蒂夫的设想中，他们应该离修道院更远一点ーー它仍然被九头蛇所占据ーー但除非必要，他不想再移动立方体了。 他不知道运输会不会把它引爆，也真的不想知道（如果它会爆炸的话）。 托尼会知道的。  
*冬季防线，是德军在意大利于第二次世界大战中建立的一系列防御工事，它是在大战中由托特机构建设而成，其中最重要的防御工事，叫古斯塔夫防线，由从北面而来流入西面伊特鲁里亚海的加利里亚诺河经亚平宁山脉到东面亚得里亚海沿岸的桑格罗河。

他希望他们能更专业一点。 恪守本职。 即使托尼不想要他。

如果托尼想要呢？

他闭上了眼睛。 他不能这么想。

他抬起头，对巴基笑了笑。 不管怎样，巴基很快就会知道发生了什么；他们都会知道的，当纳摩和托尼回来时。 所以他努力地咽了一口，点点头。 是时候揭开真相了。 虽然是个修改过的版本。

"盒子里的东西被称为宇宙立方。 我碰巧有一个······ 朋友······在这方面有特殊的专业知识，我已经叫他来商议了。 纳摩正把他从约定地点带过来。 希望他能告诉我们处理及安全地移动立方体。 我不想——”让所有人抱着太大的希望，他几乎说出来了，又咽了回去。 "我不确定他是否有空。 他是个大忙人。 但看起来，他终究还是可以为我们抽出一些时间。"

巴基抬起眉毛。 "一个平民朋友?"

史蒂夫点点头，他可以看到巴基皱着眉头，在脑海中搜索史蒂夫告诉过他的人名——他们彼此分享过很多故事，在战争年代他们除了聊聊天也没什么其他乐子ーー而史蒂夫知道他没法对应上任何提过的人。

他没跟任何人提过他出国前的那晚做了什么。

史蒂夫深吸了一口气。 "托尼・史塔克"

巴基的眼睛睁大了眼睛，他看史蒂夫的眼神好像史蒂夫刚刚说他把格伦 · 米勒和他的陆军空军乐队叫来为他们演奏——史蒂夫认为，这可能比他实际安排的更有可能，因为名人还分三六九等呢，而托尼 · 斯塔克就是金字塔顶端的那种。

"你在开玩笑吧，对吗?" 他的声音越来越高，兴奋得发抖。尽管他已经年满十八，成为了侵袭组的狙击手，见惯生死，他突然看起来非常非常年轻，变回了史蒂夫从军队手里领回来的那个兴奋的孩子。 "托尼 · 斯塔克？ 真的吗？ 托尼 · 斯塔克，以前在《漫威》工作的那个？ 不是别的伙计?"

"《漫威》的托尼 · 斯塔克,"史蒂夫证实，巴基崇拜地吹了下口哨。 "不开玩笑，巴克，我发誓。美国队长总能碰见很多有趣的人。"

"当然了,"巴基说，比起史蒂夫会见总统，被授予振金盾牌，巴基看起来对他认识托尼·斯塔克更加震惊。 "你以前从来没有提到过你认识他。" 他口气中很有些指责; 在他看来，这一定是个很棒的故事，史蒂夫没理由保守秘密。

史蒂夫尴尬地耸了耸肩，感觉盾牌在背上的滑动。 "我跟他也没多熟。只是在出国前晚的派对上见了一次。 我们······我们相处得很好。" 真是不错的形容，罗杰斯。 "他说我需要他的时候就给他打电话，如果我发现了什么看起来像是属于 《漫威》的东西。 所以我就打给他了。"

他告诉自己，不要想他需要托尼的其他方面。 他没有。

巴基还是大睁着眼睛： "想象一下吧。托尼 · 斯塔克欠你一个人情。"

史蒂夫的内心畏缩着，把这当做一次恩惠，尽管完整的故事很容易被解读成那样。 但他并不是想从托尼那里得到什么才跟他上床的——见鬼，托尼才是那个主动的人。 他只是——他花了半辈子幻想一个他从未想过会成真的白日梦，然后托尼 · 斯塔克，他多年来的性幻想中的明星，伸出了手，史蒂夫怎么可能拒绝呢？ 他只是个凡人。

"是啊,"史蒂夫迟钝地回答。 "难以想象。"

巴基乐得几乎脚不点地，步枪在他背上咔哒作响。 "嘿，你觉得他会给我签一份《漫威》吗？ 他给你签名了吗?"

"不，他没有,"史蒂夫撒谎。 "但我相信如果你要求的话，他一定会给你的。 不过是当他不忙的时候。" 这些劝告比他预想的要严厉。

他知道自己是个蹩脚的骗子。 他希望巴基什么都没发现。 关于一切。

史蒂夫那本亲笔签名的《漫威》，被揉得皱巴巴的，布满了折痕，因为长时间的阅读早已破损，端放在背包的底部。 托尼的签名本身无伤大雅，但是他正好签在史蒂夫画的照片下面，史蒂夫无法摆脱这样的感觉，任何看过这幅画的人都会知道他对托尼的感觉，仅从他画他的方式，从他投注的精力。 当他看着它的时候，他想起托尼签了名，放下杂志，然后走进他的怀抱，最后吻了他一次——

"说得对！ 好了，队长，我知道了。 我不会打扰他的。 他也只是个普通人。" 巴基抵着脚跟前后摇晃，毫不压抑兴奋，然后更加狂热的期待完全颠覆了上一句话的情绪 "他怎么样？ 他是什么样的人?"

他是个接吻高手，史蒂夫没有说。

史蒂夫拽着头上的一只翅膀，整理着他的头罩。 他喉咙干涩。 "他——"他咳嗽着。 "他很棒。"

幸运的是，巴基太沉迷于这些信息，完全没注意到史蒂夫的不适。 "你说,"他说,"你介意我去告诉霹雳火和托罗吗？ 老天，托罗会发疯的!"

照理说，巴基应该和他一起值班，直到他们和哈蒙德和雷蒙德交换班次ーー霹雳火和托罗ーー但实际上，史蒂夫可以独自应付。 超级士兵强化的感官总是有些好处。 而且他现在想一个人呆会。 他有很多事情要想。

他告诉自己，他不应该想这些。 什么都不会发生。

"好啊,"他说，声音有点嘶哑。 "是啊，去告诉他们，巴克。 我批准了。"

"谢了，队长,"巴基说，他的脚步声逐渐远去了，巴基转身走下树木繁茂的山坡，来到他们营地所在的小山谷底部。从这里只能勉强看见那么一小堆帐篷——他和巴基，霹雳火和托罗，纳摩单独一个，然后是设备帐篷，因为他们比大多数队伍携带的装备稍微多一些，而史蒂夫的新陈代谢需要更多的食物。 反正史蒂夫又不是抬不动。 所以他们带上了弗瑞的特殊装备。 各种原型机。 最新的收音机。 这个星期他们把立方体也放在了那里，在盒子里，盖着防水布，平平无奇。 不引人注意。 无论如何，他希望如此。

史蒂夫转向另一个方向，眺望远方的山脊和森林，在卡西诺的相反方向——昨天上午纳摩离开的方向。

他吸了一口气。 他的肺里空气冰凉。

他不能叫他托尼。

史塔克先生，他在脑子里排练。 史塔克探员。 很高兴你能加入我们，斯塔克探员。 史蒂夫是一名军官。 他是一名美国陆军上尉。 他有他的职责。 这将是专业的。 他能做到这一点。

史塔克探员，他自言自语道。 这是队员们。 斯塔克先生是弗瑞将军的平民顾问之一。 他们将有一段专业的联系。

史蒂夫会很有礼貌，热心真诚，他不会去想托尼的嘴尝起来的味道，也不会去想托尼的双手怎样划过他的身体——

史蒂夫短暂地闭上了眼睛，骂了句脏话。

当他再次睁开眼睛，两个人影正穿过树林向他走来，史蒂夫的心在胸膛里重重地跳动着。领头的是纳摩，当然了，而另一个是ーー

是托尼 · 斯塔克。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"口令?" 史蒂夫高喊，一只手放回盾牌上，即使他完全清楚来者。熟悉下流程总没坏处。 他的声音在脑子里回响得太厉害，完全不像自己的。

来人逐渐靠近ーー两人都背着非常笨重的背包ーー 纳摩翻了个白眼，好像对暗号是史蒂夫自己想出来的麻烦事。但是史蒂夫无法讨厌他；战斗中有他是件幸事，而且他总有些旁门左道的关系。 不过，不得不承认，他的耳朵还是有点奇怪。

"自由"，纳摩恹恹地回应。

史蒂夫点点头。 "正义"

他能做到的。 他的目光落在了纳摩旁边的男人身上，男人比他略矮一点，一只手撑着背包带子，用深蓝色眼睛沉默地审视着。

他的第一个想法是托尼看起来不错。 为适应天气，托尼混搭了私服和军用装备; 厚重的陆军外套上没有任何等级标记，史蒂夫也没期望找到。 他的目光停留在托尼的脸上; 托尼老了一点，略显憔悴，耳朵上有一道新出现的浅淡伤疤。 但他唇边仍是精心修饰的凡·戴克式胡子，大眼睛平静地望着史蒂夫和他五颜六色的美国队长制服。

托尼甚至没有笑。

史蒂夫尽量不往心里去，他伸出一只手。 "欢迎你，史塔克探员,"他说，他早已将这句话排练得得体而可信。 "有你在真是太好了。"

托尼松开背包，紧紧握住史蒂夫的手——尽管隔着手套史蒂夫也没法感知压力以外的东西。 "罗杰斯队长,"托尼回答。 声音冷静而专业，史蒂夫试图按捺住对托尼 · 斯塔克知道他的名字 的激动，因为他们上次见面时史蒂夫并没有提过他的姓氏。 "我也是。 很高兴来到这里。"

托尼仍然握着他的手，目光一闪，变得鲜活可信，温暖而友好。 他微笑着，就是那个微笑，那个萦绕在史蒂夫梦中两年的微笑。 那天晚上托尼想要他的时候他的样子。

史蒂夫隐约意识到身后传来的闲聊和沉重的脚步声ーー霹雳火、托罗和巴基走上山坡ーー但随后托尼把他拉近，把他拉进了一个怀抱。 史蒂夫的双臂顺势环绕上去，他什么也注意不到了，除了托尼的身体压在他身上的感觉。

托尼靠近他，呼吸温暖地拂过他的耳朵，声音深沉沙哑，这种声音他真的不应该在公共场合使用。 "别这样,"他低声诱哄。 "别像个陌生人似的。 我好想你，史蒂夫。"

他膝盖发软，收紧了拥抱。 这不应该有这么大的影响力ーー他本不该为任何事物情动至此ーー但这是托尼·斯塔克，就在他身边，说着我好想你——嗯，可能和史蒂夫小时候对托尼·斯塔克的幻想不太一样，但过去两年里它们就是这样。

"我也想你，托尼,"史蒂夫压着声音嗫嚅——他希望如此——便只有托尼能听到他。

"哇,"从他身后的什么地方传来了巴基敬畏的声音。 "你说你认识托尼 · 斯塔克的时候真没骗我，队长!"

史蒂夫急忙松手，托尼退后一步，仍在微笑，真实的那种，但转向巴基时的笑容瞬间变得老练而礼貌，它也同样耀眼，但不像留给史蒂夫的那种。 不过它也相当真诚，如果史蒂夫未曾看过前一个，他绝不会察觉。 他的眼睛里有些不同的东西，更加克制。

史蒂夫希望没有人注意到。

托尼，这位完美的表演者，张开双臂。 "真的？”他带着迷人的笑容,"美国队长会对你撒谎吗?"

托尼讲的仿佛他才是出名的那个人一样，这很奇怪，好像每个人都知晓美国队长的一切。 当然，他很有名，他知道自己很出名ーー但他并没有很多时间去见公众，除了偶尔从拥挤的剧院的后台看到他自己的纪录片，他也没法做些别的事。 毕竟,"罗杰斯本人"仍然需要保留一点神秘。

他不确定自己能否适应变得和托尼 · 斯塔克一样出名。

巴基没法回答托尼的问题：美国队长当然不会撒谎。

美国队长不会说谎，但是史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯隐瞒了一些事实。

史蒂夫咳嗽一声。 "好了。 不如我们回到营地再进行接下来的介绍?" 不过，总得有人站岗，他认为那个人应该就是他。 "侵袭组，你们带史塔克先生下山——"

巴基点了点头，其他人开始走下斜坡。

"我可以放哨，如果你想加入他们,"纳摩说，用那种经受了长期折磨声调。他有好几种这样的声音，而这个恼火的成分更大。 "从昨天开始，我已经看够他了。 欢迎你去他那里。" 他解下背包。 "给你。 大部分都是斯塔克的装备。"

史蒂夫试图压制他对这个提议的兴奋，但是失败了，他拿起包裹，挂在他的盾牌上。 "谢了，纳摩。"

"玩得开心点,"纳摩说，史蒂夫随队伍后走下小山。他非常确定纳摩并不是真心的，但是他不在乎，因为托尼在这里。

托尼在这里，托尼也喜欢他，这太尴尬了。 他们什么都做不了。 无论如何，他们也什么都不该干。 但史蒂夫想着托尼的微笑，耳边的话语，就什么也不在乎了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

当史蒂夫下山的时候，托尼正站在帐篷围起来的一小块空间里，侵袭者们环绕在他身旁，等着托尼搞清楚他们的名字。这可不简单。

"那么,"他转向巴基,"詹姆斯 · 巴恩斯，呃？ 吉姆？ 吉米?”显然托尼早就拿到了他们的档案，但也只能知道这么多了。上面甚至连他们的名字也没写。

巴基摇摇头，笑起来。 "巴基。"

史蒂夫看着托尼对自己做了个“巴基？”的口型。

"他的中间名是布坎南,"托罗悄声说，好像这是一种嘲讽。 "我们打赌，他的父母肯定觉得自己是个总统。 你永远猜不到我的名字，史塔克先生。" 他眼睛明亮，跃跃欲试。

天啊，他们真是一群孩子，不是吗？ 弗瑞让他带了一群孩子去打仗。 他们现在都长大了ーー战争让人早熟ーー但有时史蒂夫看着他们，真觉得他们还没长大，尽管他自己也只大五岁。

托尼摩挲着下巴沉思： "你是托马斯 · 雷蒙德，但听你刚才的话我猜你不是汤姆或汤米。"

"托罗,"他说，托尼把手举到空中，不可置信地大笑起来。

"求你了,"他对托罗旁边的那个人哀求。 "告诉我你有个普通的昵称。"

史蒂夫捂住嘴掩饰他的笑容。

"我是吉姆,"霹雳火说。 "吉姆 · 哈蒙德，但是... ..."

"我们叫他霹雳火!" 托罗骄傲地插话道。 "通常只有小火。"

有一会儿霹雳火移开了目光，斯蒂夫知道他不想把整个故事重述一遍。 尽管如此，他不可能那么讨厌这个事件，他似乎从来都不会介意这个名字。 "我——我曾经自焚过一次"

托尼眨了眨眼。 "你是个拆弹专家，对吧。"

"呃,"火炬说道，把金发从眼前甩开，"我没有爆炸，不是吗?"

托罗对着霹雳火咧嘴一笑，好像他永远认同托罗英勇非凡，因为他的确这样，托尼皱起眉毛，好像觉得这是个精心设计的笑话，也就在这时他发现了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫知道托尼看到他了，因为托尼完全被点亮了。 就像剧院的招牌。

"史蒂夫!" 托尼喊道，然后停住了。 "我可以叫你史蒂夫，对吧？ 你没有什么我永远猜不到的奇怪的昵称?"

"你真的可以叫我史蒂夫,"史蒂夫同意，给了他他已经拥有的许可，托尼只是再次对他大笑起来，上帝啊，有人会发现的。 "你肯定已经知道我那个奇怪的绰号了。"

托尼对上他的眼睛，目光深邃，热烈异常。 "全世界都知道你，美国队长。"

史蒂夫移开了眼睛，他不知道如何应对在托尼的眼睛里感受到的强烈情感。 他们几乎不认识对方，但这些年里托尼显然没有忘记他。

"给,"他尴尬地说，因为没有其他事情可做，他拿出了托尼的背包。 "我给你带来了你的装备。从纳摩那里。"

"谢了,"托尼说,"但是如果你把它和立方体放在一起会更有用——那包里全是书和科学设备。"

哦。 没错。 立方体。 托尼来这里的原因。 史蒂夫觉得像是被踹了一脚。 仅仅因为他——仍然——迷恋着托尼，并不能成为他在这件事上犯傻的借口。

"你想看看立方体吗?" 史蒂夫有点羞怯地问道。 "你要先吃点东西吗？ 我们有······呃，一点口粮。"他差点提起他给托尼留了自己的巧克力棒，但是他不知道这是不是有点过了。 尽管他已经做了。

托尼朝他笑了笑，仅仅是看着他史蒂夫又变成了个晕晕乎乎的蠢蛋。 "我很好。 不饿。 开始工作吧。 毕竟，我为看到一个真正的宇宙立方体只等了13年。"

"是。" 史蒂夫清清嗓子。 "侵袭组，让史塔克先生清净一会儿。巴基，严格来说这是你放哨的时间。 小火，托罗——”

"清理枪支,"霹雳火说，强忍失望。

史蒂夫点点头。 "好吧。 我会——"

托尼冷不丁攀上他的手臂，史蒂夫惊讶地几乎叫了起来。 "你和我一起去，队长,"他说。 "无论如何，你得告诉我你是怎么找到这个东西的。"

这是个很好的借口，他想，微笑以示回答。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

史蒂夫拉开木箱的盖子，奇异的蓝光在托尼的眼睛里跃动，在脸庞的棱角处投下阴影。 托尼完全被迷住了。 他的嘴唇微微张开，所有的注意力都集中在盒子里的东西上。仅仅是在一旁观赏托尼也是惊人的，正如现在; 史蒂夫总在幻想亲眼看到托尼工作的样子。 当然，《漫威》里有许多插图，从纸笔勾勒到真实的摄影，但是没有一张能像这样捕捉到托尼的生命。

他们靠得很近，和所有的仪器一起缩在这个小帐篷里，但史蒂夫不在乎。 事实上，他很享受。

托尼蹲在箱子前面，缓慢而颤抖着吸了口气。 "哇,"他声音低沉，近乎虔诚。 "这······这真的很了不起，队长。"

这是他做到的，史蒂夫的内心悄悄呐喊，洋溢着某种骄傲，而他的另一部分自我清楚这并不得体。 这是他为托尼带来的。 是他让他如此快乐。

史蒂夫小心地完全移开了盖子，并松手把它靠在木箱上。 "是这个吗?" 他有些紧张犹豫。 "那是宇宙立方体吗?"

托尼露出沉醉的笑容。 "完全确定还需要一些测试，但是的。 是啊。世上没有别的东西能与之混淆。" 他痴痴地盯着立方。 "我不敢相信你找到了。 该死，你到底是怎么找到的?" 他听起来不像在责骂，只是掩饰不住的欣赏，像是难以相信自己的好运。

史蒂夫耸耸肩。 "你听说过这次任务的情况，对吗?" 托尼点头，但史蒂夫自顾自接了下去。 "我们在蒙特卡西诺的修道院侦察的时候发现了一个房间，一个大房间，在楼梯下面，他们放东西的地方。 堆满了艺术品和工艺品。 最乐观的猜测是他们正在打包······一些具有文化价值的物品，但是有些东西更有你们漫威的特色。 像是，一块发光的红色石头这类。"

"血石?" 托尼惊讶地低声咕哝。 他对上了史蒂夫的眼睛，挥挥手。 "不，不，继续。"

"没什么好说的,"史蒂夫有点尴尬。 "那里有一堆板条箱。 我不知道我为什么选了这个。它在那堆箱子的最上面。 我只是······打开了它。 然后就发现了这个立方。 我想起你对我说过的宇宙立方，所以我想，呃，也许就是这个。"

托尼向立方犹豫地伸出手，极度的渴望和恐惧进行着天人交战。 "你还记得我跟你说过的那次错过？"

"托尼,"史蒂夫低声唤他。 他故意叫了名字，接住托尼忽然抬起的目光。托尼放下了手，眼睛睁得大大的，有点僵硬。 或许他在紧张。 但托尼有什么好怕的？ "你真的认为我能够忘记那天晚上的一切吗?"

托尼沉默了很久，嘴唇嗫嚅着拼凑出一个口型。 "我也不能。" 史蒂夫意识到这才是真正的托尼 · 斯塔克，万人迷背后的那个人。 他展现出的无法自控的模样或许令他自己都惊奇。

那只是一个晚上。 他们几乎还不认识对方。

史蒂夫想知道他们如何能对彼此造成那么大的影响。这是不该有的感觉，对他们两者都是，然而它就这样落地生根了。

托尼深呼吸了几口，终于找回平日的状态。 他坐回脚后跟，他的背挺得太直。 "好吧,"他的声音清脆而轻快。 "好吧。 没错。正事。"

史蒂夫点点头。 "好吧。 那么宇宙立方到底是做什么的呢？ 如果这个就是的话。"

托尼没有看他的眼睛。 他的目光明亮而热切，如同一位教授预备阐释他的理论。 "如果你想知道它具体能干什么，得等我研究一段时间。 传说把很多事物归功于宇宙立方，但是很难说清哪些故事是真的，或是接近了真相。 不过我得说，只要它有故事里的四分之一强大，你能夺回它就是件好事。 因为传说它可以做任何事。"

"任何事?"

"任何事,"托尼坚定地重复。 "无限的力量。 无限的能量。 你只要······ 把它握在手里许个愿就行了。"

史蒂夫决定永远不要碰它。 "但这不可能是真的，对吗?"

托尼耸了耸肩。 "显然有一些实际的限制，它不可能是真正无限的。 但如果落入心怀歹意的人手中——情况会变得更糟。"

史蒂夫甚至无法想象比在轴心国手中拥有无限力量更糟糕的事情。 "怎么会更糟呢?"

"主观上更糟糕，我想。" 托尼的目光定住立方。 "有一些故事里，人们被困在立方体里，被关在使用者选择的幻境中。 我一直认为那些故事听起来特别恐怖。"

史蒂夫不禁颤抖。 那真是ーー上帝，这真是一个可怕的想法，被困在这样的东西里好几年，几十年，而外面的世界还在继续。 "里面——如果现在有人被困在那里怎么办?"

如果他碰到了怎么办？ 如果他不小心碰了一下就被吸了进去，没有人能找到他怎么办？ 或者更糟糕，如果侵袭组中的其他人被吸进去了呢？

托尼的手搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，撑住他。 "如果有的话，我希望对立方的检测能找到把他们放出来的方法。 但也有可能立方体根本不会这么做，它只是一个无限的能量源。" 托尼的拇指在史蒂夫的锁骨上划着圈。 这是个友善的抚摸，而他对此心存感激。

"‘只是’,"史蒂夫咕哝着，托尼捏紧了他的肩膀。

"在所有可能里总归是个更好的选择，对吧?" 托尼的微笑有点凄凉。 "就像我说的，没有研究我不能确定这些故事有多少真实性。 和把它当做无限能量源的故事相比，它是个监狱的故事少得多。 可能只是和别的东西传混了。 这种事情经常发生。 民间传说就是这样乱七八糟。" 感谢上帝，他开心了一点。 "相信我，队长，我是专家。"

"我相信你,"史蒂夫说，因为他当然相信; 他怎么能不相信托尼·斯塔克呢？

"那就好。" 另一个微笑。

托尼的手从史蒂夫的肩膀滑到脖子，然后是他的脸。 托尼捧着他的下巴，手指轻轻抚摸他裸露的脸庞，这是史蒂夫的头罩唯一没有盖住的东西。 史蒂夫颤抖着。 他感觉自己在做梦，一切都不像真的，他仰起头，露出喉咙，托尼的眼神变得深沉。

史蒂夫屏住呼吸，艰难地把目光从托尼身上扯向帐篷外面的世界。 外面看不见一个人，但是任何侵袭者随时都可能经过。 他们没被发现只是运气好。

"托尼,"他开口，声音中带着不情愿的责备，托尼点点头，放下了手。

"好吧,"托尼说，目光有点可怜。 "我发誓，我通常表现得比现在好。 我不知道会变成这样。 只是在你身边的时候太难关心其他事情了——"

"我知道,"史蒂夫热切地回应，因为他从来如此。

托尼又笑了起来。 "你看。 今晚，好吗？ 你去做你工作，我开始分析，然后我们会ーー"他停下来，好像不知道该说些什么。

也许他们不需要说出口。

"我们会的,"史蒂夫笑着答应，托尼也笑了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

托尼弓着背在立方体上工作，各种各样的小玩意散落在帐篷的地板上，旁边是一堆发霉的旧书，托尼说那是古高地德语，他离开去跟纳摩交接了轮班。 史蒂夫希望没有什么不法之徒意外闯到他们的营地里，因为除了托尼之外，他现在真的没法思考别的事情。

巴基在暮色中走到他身边。

"他真的和杂志里的一样，不是吗?" 巴基问道，不用说也知道他谈的是谁。

史蒂抑制住了他那声梦幻般叹息，那听起来像一个呵欠。 "是啊。"

"你认为他会在这里呆很久吗，队长?"

一想到也许几个月——也许几年——也许是永远也见不到托尼，剧烈的悲伤就贯穿了他的身体，但他知道事实。 "不会超过几天，巴克。 他是个大忙人，我说过的。 他只是来看看能不能安全地把魔方移回总部，如果可以他就会带走它。 我们可能得派几个人帮他，这要看情况。"

"我去,"巴基立刻说，史蒂夫笑了。

"我会考虑的。"

"哎哟，别这样，队长。" 巴基哀叫。 "我没有去集合地点，至少让我在回去的路上帮忙。"

他压制下那种完全不理智的占有欲。 托尼是个独立的人，他们都有自己的责任，即使托尼也想要——即使他们都想ーー

史蒂夫吃力地咽了一口，他庆幸夜色掩盖了他的模样。

"就像我说过的,"他重复,"我会考虑的。 他补充道,尽可能温和地转移话题，"如果斯塔克先生今晚不忙，你可以找他签名。 求他讲一两个故事."

当然，史蒂夫比大多数人在黑暗中看得更清楚，巴基的笑容真的能闪瞎眼。 "天啊，哇！ 我还得找出我的那本《漫威》。" 他停顿了一下。 "但是你没有东西可以让他签字，队长。 这不公平。"

"我没事的" 他咬住嘴唇，止住了快要扩散到整张脸的尴尬笑容。

当他们轮班回来的时候，史蒂夫并不惊讶地发现纳摩和托罗已经换过了，这样托罗就有空闲坐在托尼身边。 他们生了一点火——丛密的森林严实地掩盖了他们，而且天气很阴，没法从空中侦查ーー托尼靠在火堆旁边，伸出双手取暖，笑嘻嘻地讲述那些荒谬的故事。

"那么，魔方有什么进展吗?" 史蒂夫问道，托尼抬起头，脸色明亮起来。

"队长!" 他笑"当然，是的，我有了一些发现。 这是宇宙立方，肯定的，如果没有人直接接触，移动应该是安全的。 我希望明天能多做些测量，然后第二天早上，我就可以把它打包滚回老家再也不来烦你了。" 他看起来并不像史蒂夫面对可预期的分离时那么难过，但是他的表情被审慎地考量过，也许他只是更善于隐藏。

"当然，我们愿意护送你,"史蒂夫说。 "上面说你要什么我就得给什么" 他确信没有其他人注意到托尼听到这个声明时眼中闪烁过被逗乐的光彩。 "让我知道就好。"

托尼笑了。 "哦，我会的,"他说。 声音有点低沉，但并不足以让其他人注意到他们进行的完全不同的对话。

"那么,"史蒂夫问,"你愿意对其他队员做个立方体的简报吗？ 我会在早上转告给霹雳火和纳摩，你自己去也可以。"

托尼例行公事般地点头。 "当然了,"他说，并且对立方体的潜在力量作出了与之前相同的解释。 这次他认为没有人被困在里面，但还是应该避免直接接触。 托罗在演示结束时举手提问。

"斯塔克先生,"托罗说,"我们发现魔方和其他贵重物品混在一起。 你觉得，他们知道自己拥有什么吗?"

托尼皱着眉头，摸了摸下巴，一段时间后才作答。 "在我看来,"他最后说,"他们大概还不知道。 也许他们认为宇宙立方只是传说。" 他短暂地闭上眼睛，又睁开; 他的目光忧惧。 "我向上帝祈祷，他们永远不要知道他们拥有什么。"

"你认为他们不知道,"史蒂夫大声说出所想,"因为如果他们知道，他们会直接使用它。"

回答是一声悲伤的叹息。 "是的。 如果他们知道却没有用，我们现在就应该在被追杀的路上了，而情况似乎并不是这样。 除非他们还没意识到有什么丢了。" 他看起来有点后悔。 "在这种情况下，对于他们可能派出的任何回收小队来说，我的能力严重不足。 我应该带上盔甲的。"

巴基在火堆旁的木头上换了个位置。 "你为什么没带呢?"

"我不想给你们添麻烦,"托尼说，声音中带着一丝遗憾。 "这套装甲很大。 不是那么低调。 我需要一个完整的团队来运输板条箱，帮我准备，直到全副武装——这不只是一个人的战斗。 此外，目前的钢铁侠装甲最多只有几个小时的能量，特别是涉及到新的飞行功能。 我接到指示，要轻装上阵，到这里，拿到魔方，然后离开。 迅速。 谨慎。 我很喜欢这套装甲，但是它和‘快’的定义不太一致。不像那样。"

"哦。" 巴基低着头。

"嘿,"托尼低声鼓励。 "嘿，不，这是个公平的问题。 我承认，在某些方面，《漫威》可能让这套装甲过分迷人了点。 小小的艺术加工。"

巴基抬起头，重新振作起来，托罗现在看起来已经被迷住了。 "但它飞起来了吗?" 托罗问道。

"是的，确实如此。" 托尼的声音里充满了自豪。 "这是新的，飞行功能，《漫威》停刊以后才造出来的。 我还有一些问题需要解决，但它的确飞起来了。"

"哇,"托罗说。 "帅呆了！ 我一直想知道你为什么不能飞，当我读到你和默多克战斗的那期，他可以飞ーー"

史蒂夫看见面具滑过托尼的脸，它不是钢铁侠头盔那样的实体，但毫无疑问是一个面具: 站在时代浪尖的冒险家，勇敢无畏。 显然托尼早已习惯这个设定，尽管他的自我躲去了一个小小的角落。 这是他当初以为的那个男人，当他告诉珍妮特 · 范 · 戴恩他希望能和《漫威》的托尼 · 斯塔克谈谈时期待的。 他期待着那些故事，永不枯竭的幽默段子，让万众瞩目的小技巧。 他不确定是怎么发生的，但他找到了故事背后的真正的男人: 仍然勇敢，坚定不移，但是也会疲惫，有点固执，在前线饱经风霜。 到目前为止，比故事里的那个人要好得多。 而难以置信的是，托尼，真正的托尼，曾经喜欢过他，而且仍然喜欢他。 这是最美好的部分。

"啊，好吧,"托尼说，语气中带着一丝谦逊,"默多克不会真的飞起来！ 他只能盘旋在那里。 提醒你一下，在我揍了他一顿以后，他连浮都浮不起来了！”他笑起来，对自己非常满意。

他站起来，眼睛明亮，激动地打着手势，重新讲述了他与默多克战斗的故事。 这是一个很好的故事，而托尼，正如人们所料，是一个出色的叙述者，光是他的风采就可以吸引一大群人; 史蒂夫已经记不清读了这期多少次，但听当事人讲述仍一次全新的体验。

托尼讲到故事的结尾时，巴基和托罗拿出了他们珍藏已久的、破旧的《漫威》，犹豫不决地递给托尼，手里抓着铅笔。 托罗的甚至就是和默多克作战的那期，托尼看到时又笑了。 他在托罗的复印件上潦草地签下题字和名字，然后转向巴基——巴基的是血石的那期ーー并且重复了这个过程。

"看，队长!"

巴基跳到史蒂夫面前，向他展示那些题文，在闪烁的火光中浅淡的铅笔印记几乎不可见：给巴基：看好你的火药——托尼 · 斯塔克。 签名大胆地占满了整个页面。

"太棒了!" 史蒂夫告诉他，因为他完全知道第一次见到托尼 · 斯塔克是多么兴奋。

托尼撑着木头，抬起头来，带着近乎邪恶的微笑看向史蒂夫。 "你呢，队长？ 有什么需要我签名的吗?"

只有我整个身体。 他瞬间想到，内心清楚这完全不合适。而从托尼的眼神来看，托尼很清楚他在想什么。

“现在不行,”史蒂夫应付道，“但是谢谢你。” 他清了清嗓子。 "不管怎样，我们今晚都应该睡觉了。 如果你愿意，我可以帮你搭上帐篷······？”

提议是个棘手的部分。 他希望托尼知道这意味着什么，托尼不得不这么做，不是吗？ 然后他们只能希望，巴基不会注意到史蒂夫比平时晚点上床睡觉，虽然他们也不会故意磨蹭时间。 这并不是史蒂夫梦寐以求的那种，但现在也只能拥有这个。

托尼咳嗽了一声，转过脸去。 "事实上，我，呃，没有打包帐篷。 我需要空间放装备，铺盖也够大了。 我可以睡在设备帐篷里，和立方体一起睡。"

这样要想令人信服地安排一下就难了，史蒂夫忖度，那里的空间比普通帐篷要小得多ーー一开始它们就不大ーー而任何一个人——在长时间内紧挨着立方体的想法让史蒂夫感到不安。 但是，好吧，如果这是必须的，那么他就只能这么做。 "要我帮你清理帐篷里的空间吗?"

托尼点点头——

"哎，队长，别这样!" 巴基打断了他们。 "你不能让托尼 · 斯塔克睡进设备帐篷！ 这里，队长和我的帐篷是最好的，史塔克先生。 如果我和你交换，你和他分享，你可以拥有更多的空间，我可以和收音机一起睡。 反正我也是个小家伙。 我会比你更容易适应"

托尼眨了眨眼，史蒂夫强迫自己表现得随和慷慨，因为，亲爱的上帝，如果巴基知道他在促进什么的话ーー

"那太好了，谢谢,"托尼终于笑了起来，抬头看着史蒂夫。 "不过，除非队长同意······ ?" 他让这句话变成了一个问句。他正在等待邀请。

托尼的嘴微微张开。 他的眸色深沉，如同夜晚一样黑，舌头轻舔嘴唇。 史蒂夫知道托尼现在在想什么，而这和他现在想的一样。

史蒂夫也笑了。 "非常乐意。"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
他们没有多余的时间可以浪费。

托尼在史蒂夫的铺盖旁铺开睡袋，抬起头看着被褥上的史蒂夫，他们相距不过几厘米。 托尼什么也没说，但是史蒂夫能听见他加快了呼吸。 他盘腿坐着，脱下手套和外套，因夜晚的凉意而微微颤抖。

手电筒倒放在铺盖头端，发出的光束在托尼脸上投下长长的阴影，剪影投射到帆布帐篷上，沿着布料伸展开来。 手边的盾牌将光芒反射到史蒂夫身上，红、白、蓝。 一切仿佛都错了位，似假还真，不合时宜。 兴奋在史蒂夫胃里翻滚，恍惚间他才意识到自己在舔嘴唇。 托尼朝他笑了笑，扬起一条眉毛，默默伸手关上了手电筒。 帐篷陷入了黑暗之中。

黑暗对史蒂夫不成问题。他能看见托尼摸索着靠近，笨拙而尴尬地为他脱下头罩，从下巴轻吻至颧骨，直到他们的嘴唇最终相遇，重燃的热情让他迎向他。 托尼又湿又热地舔进史蒂夫的嘴，如此真实，如此美妙，胜过史蒂夫所有的想象，因为这一次他在史蒂夫的身边，他终于又回来了。 史蒂夫呻吟着——他忍不住——托尼低喘回应，把他们拉得更近了。

托尼终于放过了他的嘴，转而亲吻下巴，脸埋在史蒂夫的脖子里; 胡须搔着史蒂夫的喉咙。

"上帝啊,"托尼喘息着，颤抖的气流温暖地拍拂着史蒂夫的皮肤。 "我好想你，史蒂夫，我一直在想你。"

"我知道,"史蒂夫柔声说。 "我知道。 我也想你。"

托尼沿着史蒂夫的喉咙一路向上落下亲吻， 一边手指摸索着解开史蒂夫的皮带。在他的想象中，史蒂夫希望不必像现在这样。 他们能慢慢来，仿佛拥有世上所有的时间，慢条斯理地去探索彼此，但这就是现实: 偷偷摸摸，匆匆忙忙地在夜中互相抚慰。 他只能接受。 这是他们拥有的全部了。

托尼把头拽回来，露出一个微笑，牙齿雪白，闪闪发亮，大眼睛因情欲而深沉"没法找到比我更喜欢的人了，是吧?"

这显然是个调侃，或至少一半是，但史蒂夫老实回答。 "自从你以后就没找过其他人了,"他低声说，看着托尼睁大了眼睛。 "连看都不想看一眼。"

"噢,"托尼轻轻地、轻轻地说，嘴唇张开发出一声柔软的叹息，他没料到这个。史蒂夫凑过来，吻了吻他的唇角。

尽管只有右手相伴，史蒂夫在控制血清的某些尴尬的物理反应方面做得更好了。 但在托尼为他解开裤子，用灵巧的手指握住史蒂夫的老二时，他就已经快射了。 史蒂夫几乎是在呜咽了，天哪，这太棒了，托尼就在这里，托尼正在抚摸他，他已经完全沦陷了。

但他还有一丝理智记得要保持安静。他寻觅到托尼的唇瓣，试图把所有的声音都压抑在两人的唇齿间。 几个吻之后，托尼轻轻撸动了他的老二几下，便停下来，拉开了距离。

"你真可爱,"托尼低声絮语，坦白又赤裸。 "我觉得我已经忘记了这有多么美好。 天啊，我真希望能带你上床，一张真正的床。 真希望能好好看看你。 我想和你做的事情太多了。"

史蒂夫颤抖着发出一阵喉音，他必须使劲深呼吸才能不因为托尼的想法射出来，托尼还想跟他做别的事。“再多跟我说说？”

"嗯呐,"他听到他在微笑。 "那么多我们没做过的事里，我比较想要你干我。"

哦，天啊。 "万分乐意,"史蒂夫表示赞同——这话轻飘飘的不真实，好像没什么能够承载他内心的肆虐的情欲——说着又深吸了几口气。

托尼紧紧地握住史蒂夫的阴茎滑动，每一下都在敏感点上，史蒂夫一边幻想——托尼在他面前敞开，他进入他，以那种他替自己手淫时也鲜少用的力道ーー如果托尼保持这个节奏，十秒钟之内史蒂夫就会射出来。 他能感觉到身体里情热的汇聚交缠。

史蒂夫不想就坐着享受，手还没摸到托尼就射出来。 他后退 ，咬着指尖扯下手套，随后全心全意地对付托尼衬衫，直到大部分纽扣散落开来。紧接着赤裸的手掌滑进托尼的胸膛，他感受着指尖下排斥泵粗粝的金属，然后顺着腹部向下探索，托尼喘着气，弓起背迎合他的触碰。 他摸索着解开托尼的裤子，感受到滑进手里的老二时得胜般地微笑，坚硬湿滑，沾满了前液。托尼已经很接近了。 很好。

托尼呻吟几乎变成了喊叫，在寂静中太过清晰。 "操，史蒂夫——"

"嘘,"史蒂夫轻哄 ，他们现在最不需要的就是被抓住："安静一点。"

他用另一只手捂住托尼的嘴，还戴着手套，装备齐全。托尼在手套下口齿不清地呻吟着，更加用力地在他的拳头里挺动，就好像他喜欢被史蒂夫捂住嘴巴，而这让史蒂夫的脑海里涌现出了一个他之前想都不敢想的淫荡念头，用他的手或老二让托尼说不出话，甚至可以用上口塞。 也许托尼会喜欢的。 也许托尼会喜欢所有史蒂夫给的东西，无限可能性里的每一种。

托尼的手紧紧地抓住他的老二，混乱地撸了几下，形成一个共同的节奏，并且越来越快，直到史蒂夫达到高潮。托尼的肩膀堵住了所有的叫喊，他不断地射出，闭着眼睛沉浸在释放中。 撸了几下之后托尼也颤抖着射了，嘴上还盖着史蒂夫的手。

他们坐在那里，气喘吁吁，相互依偎，史蒂夫的头仍然靠在托尼的肩膀上，直到托尼喘息着轻笑，尴尬地在黑暗中掏出手帕清理他们。

"感觉好吗?" 托尼用气声问，好像他不知道似的。

"最好的一次,"史蒂夫早已平复了呼吸。

托尼给了他一个非常微弱的微笑，小到史蒂夫不确定他是否真的在笑。 "好啊,"他咕哝着。 "很好。 也许我们应该睡一会儿,"他补充道，然后掀开被褥滑进毯子。 他自己的毯子。

史蒂夫比任何时候都希望他们能睡在一起。 他们不能。 他不能搂着托尼，用胳膊围住他那样睡觉。 他们真是一点隐私都没有。 这是折中的方法。 所以他躲进自己的毯子，紧挨着托尼，没有碰他。

"晚安，托尼,"他安静地说，尽量不去想明天是最后一个完整的一天——也是他和托尼在一起的最后完整的一天。

托尼在黑暗中咧开嘴，带着温柔和餍足。 "晚安，史蒂夫。"

在毯子下面，托尼伸出手，摩挲过他的，紧紧抓了一会儿，然后收回去了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他如往常一样醒来，正如他被训练的那样: 安静，悄无声息，不动声色地假寐，获取周围的信息。 帐篷外传来鸟儿的啁啾，熟悉的交谈; 餐具碰撞罐头发出叮铛的声音。 他闻到咖啡的味道。 帐篷里有其他人的呼吸，声音轻浅，他一定已经醒来，过了一会他才意识到那不是巴基。 而是，他想起来， 托尼。

他睁开眼睛，发现托尼正在潮湿晦暗的晨光中端详着他。 呼吸从他的嘴唇里漏出来，在清晨的寒意中化为羽状的白雾。 他的眼睛，幽蓝而动人; 如此近距离地观察他是一次全新的体验，他知道托尼也在研究他。 然后托尼笑起来，这变得更加美好，在史蒂夫的胸膛里点亮了一种温暖的感情 ，他不愿意去想这会导致什么结果，他们正处于战争中——他们不能纵容自己，而他是个连想都不敢想的傻瓜。

"嘿,"托尼柔声说，声音缥缈近乎不可闻。 "你睡得好吗，队长?"

这是一个完全纯洁的问题，但是托尼随后支起了身体，挡住帐篷外的目光，然后伸出空的那只手抚摸史蒂夫的头发，拇指摩挲着他的太阳穴，缓慢地划着圈。 史蒂夫为之颤抖和叹息。

"很好,"他说，发出的声音比想象中的更低沉，托尼的眼睛闪烁起深沉的欲望；这，最近有些太过常见了。

"上帝啊。" 托尼几乎是惊讶地低语。 "我完全没法把手从你身上拿开，是吗？ 对不起。"

史蒂夫捉住他作势收回的手腕。 "不要道歉。 我—— 我喜欢这样。" 他觉得无比尴尬，如此坦率，如此赤裸，把所有的想法都直白地用言语表达出来。 当然，他曾经和别人在一起ーー和别的男人ーー在他加入军队之前，但他所处的环境从来没有多少交流的机会。 没有机会去……感受，真的。

当然，在遇到托尼之前，他就已经对托尼有感觉了，当然——是钦佩、吸引、对一个他认为永不可能有幸遇见的人的英雄崇拜。 现在他们相处甚至还不满二十四小时，他已经怀疑自己有了一种完全不同的感觉。

他爱上托尼了。

从托尼看他的眼神来看，他认为也许托尼——难以置信地——可能也爱上了他。

托尼抽回了手，抓住史蒂夫的，十指交扣，紧紧握着。 他能感觉到托尼手指上的薄茧，源于多年枪支和盔甲板的磨砺，以及天知道是什么的科学设备; 他手背上有几处旧的烧伤。 你可以在他身上见证那些漫长而有趣的岁月; 而史蒂夫对此充满喜爱。 如同地图，或是唱片。 永恒。 他自己的伤疤在重生后都消失了，没有人警告过他这种副作用。 也许他们不知道会发生这种事。

"我希望,"托尼开口，然后停下，悲伤地笑了一下，摇摇头。

史蒂夫对他微笑。 "你希望什么?"

"很多事情。" 托尼的眼睛，钴蓝色的眼睛，聚焦在史蒂夫肩膀后的某处，好像在试着展望未来。 "大多数都很蠢。 异想天开。大部分都是，"他说，惋惜使他的语气蒙上了阴影,"我希望我明天不用回去，但是一旦立方体检查完毕，我没有任何借口留下来。 无论如何，弗瑞不会上当的。"

史蒂夫想紧紧地抱住托尼，好像这样就可以不让托尼一个人离开，但是他最终只是捏了捏托尼的手，露出疲惫而无可奈何的微笑。 "我也希望你能留下来,"他说，而托尼的笑容明亮起来时他觉得自己没那么傻了。

"你的总部在伦敦，对吗？ 你和侵袭组?"

"是的,"史蒂夫说。 "为什么这么问?"

"我只是在想。" 托尼目光热切。 "如果你有时间离开那里，我——嗯，相比而言我去英国的次数比较多，虽然我不能告诉你为什么，也许我们可以——"他停下来，绷紧了表情，转过脸去；他对此也很紧张。 史蒂夫绝不会想到他会看到托尼 · 斯塔克对······恋爱紧张，但也许他只有在重要的时刻才会紧张。 这看起来对他很重要。 史蒂夫还是不敢相信这是真的。 "我是说，如果你想的话。"

史蒂夫无法收敛住自己的笑容。 "是的,"他说，低沉而粗粝,"是的，当然，我很乐意。 但——我们如何安排呢?"

"就像其他士兵和他的爱人在一起时一样,"托尼轻快地耸了耸肩，好像这个词说起来很简单，但他还是小小地睁大了眼睛，舌头轻巧地擦过嘴唇。他知道托尼也害怕说出来。 史蒂夫的心为兴奋和喜悦而怦怦鼓动。 "你可以写一封信给我，告诉我你出门的安排，我们再一起想办法，队长。" 笑容带上了些调侃。 "你为这次任务找我的时候可没出问题，所以到时候你也能联系上我的吧?"

史蒂夫脸颊发烫，他知道托尼肯定看出他脸红了。 "我之前不能直接给你写信。 你——你是托尼 · 斯塔克,"他闭上嘴，心里清楚这听起来有多可笑。 起码这在当时是有意义的。

“当然了。 并不是说我从不阅读我的邮件,"托尼说，嘴角翘起微笑。 史蒂夫迫切地想吻他，吻去他所有洋洋自得的模样，直到托尼喘不过气来，在他怀里挣扎，但他不敢。

"你可以写信给我,"史蒂夫指出，托尼的目光飞快地移开了; 他新奇地看到托尼和他自己一样窘迫。 "别告诉我你不能给美国队长写信。"

托尼的肤色比他更深，但脸颊仍泛起了红晕。 "我不想贸然行事。"

"为什么不呢？,"史蒂夫大笑着邀请。 "你可以随心所欲。我们非常欢迎你。" 除非——"他为突然闪现的想法皱起眉头ーー"除非你认为我们——他们会怀疑——那些审查人员?"

托尼轻笑： "史蒂夫，我完全有能力写出世界上最无辜的信件。 就军方所知，我们在简 · 凡 · 戴恩的派对上见过面，相当投缘，这是天地可证的大实话。 他们只是不需要知道有多好。 为什么两个人不能见面呢？ 有朋友并不奇怪。"

"随便你怎么说吧。"

"我知道是这样,"托尼向他保证，声音里充满了自信。 如果托尼 · 斯塔克知道如此，那对史蒂夫来说就足够了，不是吗？

"好吧。" 史蒂夫再一次握住托尼的手，不情愿地放开它。 "是时候开始新的一天了。 我们有咖啡。"

一提到咖啡，托尼就肉眼可见地明亮起来，但又莫名恼怒地皱起眉： "除非纳莫没有把它喝光。"

"纳摩现在应该睡着了,"史蒂夫指出，他想知道他们之间发生了什么，《漫威》从来没有提过。 也许托尼和纳摩就是不对付，《漫威》可能想尽量掩饰这些内容。 "如果你愿意，我可以给你我的咖啡配给。 我没有咖啡也行，它对我来说没有任何作用，在注射了血清之后。"

托尼现在的笑容比任何东西都要灿烂。 "我会很喜欢你的，队长。"

我希望如此，史蒂夫想，与此同时他们走出帐篷，准备面对新的一天。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这是美好的一天，一切都照常进行，只是多了个托尼，他静静地在宇宙立方旁工作，随意记些笔记，给立方体拍照，挥舞一些无法辨认的铁丝和金属。 当然，托尼的出现并不常见——但这感觉就是正确的，好像他应该和他们在一起，就像他应该永远在这里一样。

老实说，对于托尼以外的人来说，并没有什么事可做; 有一次托尼从另一个角度拍摄了更多的魔方照片，但仍然没有触摸到它，而巴基和托罗无比敬畏地看着，时不时从牌局里瞄上两眼，他们的注意力显然不在这场游戏上。 (他们赌的是香烟。 史蒂夫赢了，可能仅仅是因为他在比赛中投入了如此多的注意力，因为他不能随心所欲地盯着托尼看。)

一只挥舞的手出现在史蒂夫视野的边缘，史蒂夫抬头看到托尼，他正从帐篷里走出来，大笑着把镜头对准他们。 "嘿，侵袭组!" 他叫道。 "笑一个!"

他在史蒂夫完全准备好之前拍了这张照片; 与此相反的是，巴基和托罗正用最愚蠢的表情占据了几乎整个镜头。

"弗瑞不会介意吗?" 史蒂夫问道。

"美国爱你，队长,"托尼笑着把摄像机放下来，史蒂夫告诉自己不要误解这句话的含义 "人们会为你们的照片发疯的。 他当然不会介意。"

"好吧,"史蒂夫说，托尼又笑起来，回到了工作上。

游戏最终结束了时，其他人逐渐散去，史蒂夫走到托尼身边。

托尼抬起头来。 "嘿。"

史蒂夫在他的身边蹲下，缩在帐篷遮掩的方寸空间之中。 "怎么样了?"

"快完成了。" 托尼在笔记本上潦草地涂了几个难以辨认的符号。

立方体仍在沉睡，敞开放置在它的木箱里，托尼的设备散落围绕着它。 史蒂夫不知道托尼如何忍受如此接近这个东西，他抑制住一阵战栗。 有些事情不太对。 这不自然。 这让人感觉世界原本并不是这样。 他无法真的相信九头蛇不清楚自己拥有的东西。 但是他们必须不知道。

"你明天就可以运走这些东西了吗?" 他的声音比他想象的要更加刻薄，他为此畏缩了一下。 他无意让自己听起来不近人情，他只是······ 不想让托尼离开。 但他不能。 托尼至少要回到目前最近的部队——见鬼，托尼很可能得把魔方一路亲手带到那不勒斯，然后才能出海回国ーー而侵袭组计划继续向北推进，至少托尼没有给他带来任何其他的指令。

托尼似乎没有注意到这种语气，他的目光又飘回了立方体上。 史蒂夫有点希望他能从中出来一会儿。 "嗯嗯,"他模糊地回应，注意力显然在游走。 "我可以把它带走，没问题。"

"你需要帮助吗?" 史蒂夫问道。

托尼的回应漫长又慵懒，飘飘忽忽，全然有意作出一副轻浮的模样; 他抬头看着史蒂夫，睫毛低垂，露出一个令史蒂夫屏息的微笑。 "这取决于你能提供什么,"他柔声道。

他不能这样做，史蒂夫想，他不能。 他们不能。 他们会被抓住的。 但是ーー史蒂夫回头检查一番ーー现在一个人都没有。 没人在看他们。 仿佛有股比意识更原始的冲动驱使着般，史蒂夫小心翼翼地伸出手，掌心贴上托尼的脖子; 拇指摩挲着耳下的一小块皮肤。

托尼颤抖地喘了口气; 史蒂夫一半听，一般感觉到喉咙深处渴求的声音。

然后他们就接吻了，不知怎么的，他的舌头在托尼的嘴里，而托尼的双手摸着他的脸，把他拉近，好像他们只要尝试就能合二为一。 他坐在托尼的腿上，双腿半跪在他两侧，透过布料，他能感觉到托尼硬了，因为他。 他无助地在托尼身上磨蹭，托尼在他嘴里呻吟着，紧紧地抓住他，他们不能这么做，他们不能——

他打破了那个吻，往后退，有那么一会儿，托尼只是盯着他，困惑不安，粗重地喘着气。

"我们不能,"史蒂夫说，托尼的脸垮了下来。 "我们不能，不能像这样，不能在别人看得见的时候，对不起。 但是今晚，可以吗？ 我们还有今晚吗?"

托尼的脸明亮起来，他舔着发红的嘴唇。 "我们拥有整个晚上,"他说，声音低而粗粝。 "别以为我已经忘了你能射多少次了。 我对你有个计划，队长。"

史蒂夫不得不闭上眼睛，深呼吸，眼前突然有非常真实的可能性令他仅仅是这么想着就可以射出来 。"好的,"他说。 "是的。 好吧。 任务。"

"任务,"托尼同意。 眼睛里闪烁着愉悦的光芒。 "你刚才说什么来着?"

"我在问你是否需要帮助。"

“对了。”托尼从他坐的地方站起，他的声音突然变得冷静而专业。“我获准可以借两个人护送它到那不勒斯，具体人事调度由你裁决，但请千万别把纳摩再丢给我了。我可以轻松地独自完成这次旅程。当然也不需要向你要人，但我仍觉得多一个人可以轮流休息会更好。而既然我不能得到我想要的那个——”史蒂夫的心在胸膛里砰砰作响——“所以这真的由你决定。我会带走任何指派给我的人。”

“巴基想跟你一起去，”史蒂夫提出，然后他看见托尼的脸上他妈完全就是不赞同。“什么？”如果托尼其实很讨厌巴基，史蒂夫想，或许这终究不太好——

"没什么,"托尼说，但很明显的，他的脸缩起来了。 "这只是ーー上帝啊，史蒂夫，你知道他们是孩子，对吗?"

或许史蒂夫自己也曾好几次这样想过，但是当别人指出它的时候就不一样了; 感觉就像是只有史蒂夫才有权利去注意的东西。 他感到自己僵住了，紧紧地缩起身子维护："巴基和托罗都满十八岁了,"他清清楚楚地说。 "你知道的。 我肯定你看过他们的档案"

托尼没有退缩。 "是的,"他说,"而我知道这他妈意味着，一开始他们肯定没有十八岁。 巴恩斯的档案上说在你见到他之前，他正在和 SAS*一起训练，还是说他根本没有告诉过你?"  
*这里应该是英国空军特别部队（Special Air Service），老实说译者看过的漫画里并没有补到这一段，这个是从marvel wiki的档案上推测出来的，如有谬误，欢迎指正。

托尼觉得巴基对他撒谎了吗？ "他当然告诉我了,"史蒂夫困惑又恼怒。 "弗瑞把他交给我时也告诉了我。 你认为他们是毫无来由地破了例吗？ 我原本甚至不是重生计划的候选人，但弗瑞还是选择了我ーー"

"人们总是为了应征而撒谎,"托尼说。 "通常军队不会抓住他们，而是留住他们——"

"看,"史蒂夫说，感觉就像托尼看着他，告诉他他不应该参军，他不够好，也许他对托尼来说太年轻了，愤怒让他身体滚烫。 "巴克是我他妈见过的最好的狙击手，不管他多大；托罗是个棒透了的侦查员，如果你对此有意见，你可以ーー"

"哦，我正打算和弗瑞谈谈——"

"和我谈吧,"史蒂夫打断,"因为，该死，如果你不相信他们能做好自己的工作，如果你认为我不应该通过重生计划，如果你认为我还是太年轻——"

"好吧，哇哦,"托尼说，然后沉默下来。 史蒂夫抬起头时，托尼举起双手，掌心向外。 他投降了。 "我从来没有说过这样的话,"他平静地说,"而且我也绝对没有提到你。 只是——他们还年轻。" 他没有提及史蒂夫的年龄。 "我很清楚弗瑞为什么这么做，但我希望他不必这么做。"

史蒂夫一次又一次地深呼吸，用意志力使自己平静下来。 "好吧,"他说，尽量不去想托尼对自己的年轻有什么看法。 "好吧。 我直接跳到了结论。 我很抱歉"

"我明白,"托尼停顿了一下，说道。 "他们是你的队员。 你保护他们。 事情就是这样的。 我很抱歉怀疑你。 如果你愿意在返程时把巴恩斯借给我，我会很高兴的。 光荣，甚至。"

他伸出一只手。

史蒂夫用指尖轻抚托尼的手掌，托尼对他微笑。

"好吧,"史蒂夫说。 他们没有毁掉任何东西。 他们没事。 "你可以借走巴基。 好吧。 我们没事了?"

托尼还在笑。 "我们很好。 只是误会而已。 没什么好计较的。"

史蒂夫也笑了。 他们仍然牵着手。

这会有用的，他想。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他熬到很晚，直至听到霹雳火和托罗与纳摩交换位置，出去值今晚第一个轮班; 纳摩向他自己的帐篷走去。 设备帐篷里，巴基蜷缩在放置宇宙立方的箱子底部，关掉了手电筒; 仅有的光源来自树梢间漏过的明亮的月光。现在史蒂夫是唯一一个能看清楚的人，他想；超级士兵的视力总有些优点。

他走向他的帐篷，托尼已经昏昏欲睡，但他很快惊醒了，撑着一只胳膊爬起来。 托尼一开始的动作是警觉的，迅速而老练，史蒂夫打赌托尼正在毯子下掏枪。

"谁在那儿?" 托尼尖锐地问道，然后他眨了眨眼，放松下来，倒在了铺盖上。 "哦，是你，史蒂夫。 上帝啊。 先警告下，行吗?"

史蒂夫滑进他身旁；寒冷的冬夜里，托尼不知怎么十分温暖，虽然他仍然穿着外套以外的所有的衣服，包括靴子。 "你以为还有谁会在我的帐篷里?" 史蒂夫好奇。

"只是种条件反射,"托尼说。 他听起来并不抱歉，而且史蒂夫也不希望他这么做; 警惕是件好事。 只是史蒂夫没想到托尼会那么紧张。

在黑暗中，他仅能模糊分辨出托尼的轮廓，史蒂夫微笑起来，即使托尼无法看到。他摘下手套，褪去头罩，手掌贴上托尼的脸颊；托尼的胡子搔着他的皮肤：“你可以放心了，”史蒂夫低语。“只有我而已。”

他能感觉到托尼对着他的手咧开了嘴。 "我是不是应该拿自己身体的某个部位开个玩笑，告诉你它也起立了?" 他喃喃道。

史蒂夫忍不住笑了起来。 "除非你愿意提供证据。"

"当然愿意,"托尼说，声音并不比一句耳语更大，他靠过去吻了史蒂夫。

在那之后，语言变得几乎完全没有必要。

昨晚他们无比匆忙、仓促；今夜，由于一致的，无声的同意，他们进行得更加缓慢，以至于史蒂夫痛苦地意识到真相——托尼一定也感觉到了——这不是个缠绵的好时机。但这就是战争，他们每个人都知道，他们可能再也不会见面了。史蒂夫绝望地想让它特别一点，给彼此留下一些回忆，所以他不断亲吻托尼的脸颊，长久地占据着他的嘴唇，手一寸一寸地抚过托尼的身体，好像他能仅靠抚摸将他记住似的。

他们没法真的脱掉衣服，但史蒂夫也没被这个阻碍：他解开托尼的衬衫，手掌划过托尼的胸膛，指尖下的肌肉因期待而起伏。托尼的手笨拙地摸索着解开自己的裤子，而他对史蒂夫上手时就快多了。史蒂夫的手滑到托尼的身侧，划过他的肋骨，最终贴上脊柱，握着他。托尼在拥抱中叹息着放松下来，虽然仍在黑暗中解着衣服。他们太近了，史蒂夫看不清托尼在做什么，他作势后退。

托尼嘘了他一下。 "呆在那儿,"他的呼吸温暖地拍拂着史蒂夫的耳朵。 "你继续做你正在做的事情。"

所以史蒂夫头埋在托尼脖子里，手指缓慢地划过托尼的脊柱，托尼在触碰下呻吟扭动，浑身颤抖。托尼解开史蒂夫的裤子，小心翼翼地拿出他的老二，又轻又慢地撸了几次。托尼的手很温暖，光滑地圈着史蒂夫的老二，正如史蒂夫喜欢的那样，好像托尼完全知道他喜欢什么样，即使他们之前才做了两次。还有什么不是托尼的手的东西贴着他。它更热，更滑。托尼发出一声被梗住的呻吟，史蒂夫意识到他同时抓住了他们两个，他在同时给他们两个撸，上帝啊，史蒂夫想看看这个，他想看托尼用那双优雅灵巧的手给他们撸出来——

"托尼,"他呻吟道。 "拜托，托尼，让我看看... ..."

他感觉到托尼对着他的脖子迷乱地大笑。 "你喜欢这个吗?"

他揪着托尼的衬衫，但最终他得到足够向下看的空间。 这里太黑了，没人能看见，即使是他，也只能看见灰色的阴影，但他能看见它们的轮廓。 他们的阴茎被托尼的手握在一起，拳头紧紧地裹着他们，光滑而温热，摩擦得恰到好处。 托尼推挤着他，摩擦着他，呻吟着。 他很接近了，史蒂夫知道，然后史蒂夫只能想象托尼射到他身上，就这样，就这样，史蒂夫不断地射出来，托尼身体前倾，吻了吻他的嘴。 他迷失在快感里而无法回吻，但是托尼抚摸着他全身各处，这太完美了——

然后托尼也射了，他轻慢的撸动变成了混乱的冲刺，但是握住史蒂夫阴茎的手并没有松弛下来，他没有停下来，史蒂夫还硬着，史蒂夫呜咽着，再次射了——

等他回过神来的时候，托尼已经把他们两个都擦干净了，他躺下来，头靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上。 当然，在他们真正入睡之前，他们必须分开，但······这感觉很好。 比好更好。

"我可以接受这个,"史蒂夫听见自己说。近乎耳语，好像这是一个秘密，只能向夜晚坦白，让它自由。

托尼抬起头。 嘴角噙着一丝微笑。 "这不会很容易，你知道的。 这个。 我们。" 他叹了口气。 "都是谎言、秘密，以及更多的谎言。"

"那是对别人说的。"史蒂夫指出： "对我们来说不是。 我们之间没有。" 这不像他不能告诉其他人他很开心。见鬼， 如果他们其中一个是女孩，整个世界都会为他们的爱情而疯狂，但他们不是，也不会是。 但世界就是这样运转的。

托尼伸手沿着史蒂夫脸庞的边缘摸索，抚平他的眉毛，一直摸到颧骨，鼻翼的转折和唇角的凹陷。 "不，但是······这会让事情变得很难。"

"这会是值得的,"史蒂夫坚定地说，因为它的确如此。 他知道这一点。 他仍然不敢相信他不是在做梦。 托尼 · 斯塔克想要他，而真正的托尼 · 斯塔克比他的任何幻想都要好上一千倍。 "这是值得的。"

托尼笑了。 "我感觉很乐观，信不信由你"

"哦?"

托尼愉悦地咧开嘴。 "你没有试图谋杀我。 你已经比我上次约会时好多了。" 

震惊之余，他无法确定托尼是否在开玩笑ーー他希望他是，亲爱的上帝ーー然后他想起了最后几期《漫威》。 格莱塔·内法拉*。 哦。 这是完全真实的。 "我们需要改变一下你的标准。"  
*面具夫人惠特尼·福斯特的本名

他希望自己的玩笑没有开得太过分，但是托尼只是笑得更开心了。 "如果你的意思是你想为别人毁了我，那你已经有了一个好的开头。" 他咬住嘴唇，移开了目光，好像这话说得太多，太早了。 但是，如果他们真的这么想的话，也不会太快，不是吗？

"我很喜欢你，托尼。" 这话从他嘴里自己冒出来，质朴而真诚——没有任何隐藏，不是对他们。托尼转回头看着他，睁大了眼睛。

"我也是,"托尼说，带着浅淡的微笑。

托尼靠过来轻轻地吻了他一下，仅仅是嘴唇对着嘴唇的触碰，然后缩回了自己的睡袋里，史蒂夫笑了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他是被枪声吵醒的。

帐篷外有人在叫喊，夹杂着德语的咒骂——这从来不是个好兆头——然后纳莫的声音突然响起，盖过了其他人。

"侵袭组!" 他高喊。 "九头蛇来了!"

警告他们的是纳摩，史蒂夫想着，完全清醒过来，蓄势待发，这意味着九头蛇的人已经越过了霹雳火和托罗的防线，但他现在不能思考这个。他不能担心他们。

他们是来找魔方的。 他们知道侵袭组拿走了什么，而他们前来夺回它。

史蒂夫摸索着他的盾牌，隔着手套感受它熟悉的边缘。 他不记得昨晚戴上手套了，但他猜他一定是在睡着之前戴上的。

帐篷的开口被两个黑衣人挡住了。 史蒂夫瞥见一个非常熟悉的骷髅蛇图案，高悬在托尼那一边的人的肩膀上，这个人现在还在掏枪——

托尼坐起来，毫不犹豫地朝那人的胸口开了三枪。 明亮的血液喷洒在帐篷的帆布上。 那个男人蹒跚着，向后倒去，再没有站起来。 很好。

这里没有足够盾牌施展的空间，那会把整个帐篷掀倒在他们身上，所以史蒂夫膝行穿过帐篷。他向前扑去，顺势甩出盾牌，与此同时借力站起，盾牌边缘已经压住那人的脖子。

这个男人咯咯地笑着倒下了，史蒂夫踩着他的身体冲出帐篷，靴子下发出骨头开裂的声响。托尼紧随其后。

营地一片混乱。

霹雳火和托罗都不见踪影。 纳摩正在和另一个持刀的九头蛇交战。 他的对手似乎拿到了纳摩的帽子，纳摩为躲避攻击转身时，他能在月光下清楚地看到那对奇怪的尖耳朵。

"托尼,"他命令道。 "帮帮纳摩！ 然后找到霹雳火和托罗！ 搞清楚我们要对付多少人!"

托尼紧紧地点了点头，然后跑了。

但真正的问题是巴基。他正站在设备帐篷外，抵挡着两个九头蛇特工的攻击。他们一定已经知道立方就在那里。

巴基并不高大，但是他拥有足够的肌肉充实身量，他接受过最好的训练，远比看起来要快。 但这并不意味着一对二会个好主意。 史蒂夫奔跑着穿过营地，巴基忙着揍另一个人的当口，他身后的那个人举起绞架，手臂绕过巴基的肩膀，用铁丝勒住了他的喉咙。

男人把巴基往后举起，巴基无力地踢着腿，双手扣在男人的手上，想让他松开铁丝。

史蒂夫扔出了盾牌。它旋转着飞出，完美的投掷——

它击中了攻击者的头。 鲜血在月光下闪耀，男人向前倒下。 巴基给了那人的肋骨一记凶狠的肘击，向下滑出他已经松懈的掌控。

另一个九头蛇特工从箱子里拿起了宇宙立方。蓝光点亮了他黑色的制服，他露出一瞬得胜的笑容，随后转身逃跑，右手紧抓着立方。

史蒂夫攥紧了拳头，寻找着盾牌ーー它仍然紧挨着巴基。 他没有可扔的了，九头蛇解除了巴基的武装，纳莫和托尼还忙于应付之前的对手; 看来托尼没有机会瞄准了，他还带上了史蒂夫的小刀，因为史蒂夫发现了另一个金属闪光。

"队长，快走!" 巴基嘶哑着嗓子叫道："他要逃跑了！ 去追他!"

史蒂夫跑了。

他比那个人更了解这片树林，密林间一片漆黑，他跳过树根和倒下的树枝，几乎是飞一般地越过小峡谷跑上山坡。 他的心跳到了嗓子眼。 他不能让他跑掉。 他不能让纳粹得到宇宙魔方。 这不能发生。

山脊顶部的树木逐渐稀疏，月光点亮了肆意生长的草丛。其他时候这会是一幅美丽的风景，但是这里还站了一个九头蛇特工，就在空地的中央，伸出的手掌里抓着立方，史蒂夫该死地希望这家伙这会儿没在许愿。

史蒂夫收拢身体跳起来，全力撞向他的对手。 魔方从那人的手里飞了出去，他们跌到一起，扭打翻滚。 史蒂夫的牙上受了一记肘击，然后尽他所能地揍了回去，狠狠地击打对方的腹腔神经丛，他能感觉到对方的呼吸紊乱了。

几尺之外的宇宙立方开始向相反的方向滚动，沿着没有遮挡的斜坡。 在夜色映衬下闪烁着怪异的蓝光。

史蒂夫用膝盖压着男人的胸膛，向立方体伸出手臂。

他的指尖仅是堪堪擦过立方边缘就如同被电击一般。

他爬过倒下的对手，紧紧抓住魔方，就像他的对手紧紧抓住史蒂夫的脚踝一样。 史蒂夫试图把他踢开。

他有种奇怪的感觉，好像脑子里有些别的东西，另一种存在，正越过他的肩膀看着这一切。

他不能让九头蛇夺走魔方。 他需要剩下的侵袭组。 他需要帮助。 如果九头蛇特工再次拿到魔方——见鬼，史蒂夫根本不知道他许了什么愿，可能已经太迟了——

史蒂夫最终挣脱了另一个人的钳制，站了起来。 他把魔方高举到空中，攥紧了手指。蓝色的光芒在他指间闪耀。

帮帮我，史蒂夫想。 拜托谁来帮帮我。

他脑子里不是他的那物说好。

随后，他头顶的天空打开了。

天空明亮如白日，甚至比白日还要耀眼，如此明亮如同直视太阳，几乎灼伤了史蒂夫的眼。他蹲下，仰起头。在炫目的白光中有一片黑影，有什么加速在落下。

它看起来是人形的，史蒂夫想。 它穿着黑色的衣服。

这就是他所有的想法了，因为瞬时天空又被夜晚的黑暗所笼罩。

一个人落在他身上。

魔方从史蒂夫的手中飞出，滚到草地上，不，哦，不，九头蛇的特工会得到它的——

但是史蒂夫没法动弹，他倒向了一个完全不同的方向，陌生人的手臂环绕着他，他们向后滚作一团。 从眼角的余光里，他看到九头蛇特工正在捡起魔方——

那个陌生人压着他，只是想让他们停止滚动，而非再打一架。 由于九头蛇特工拿走了魔方并开始逃跑，史蒂夫猜想这位陌生人并不是九头蛇；他们通常不会抛弃同伴。 除非有充分的理由。

史蒂夫终于停下来，推开了陌生人。 那人又往下滚了几英尺，腹部向下趴着休息。 他撑起身子，黑发低垂，半转过身去，史蒂夫就看不清那人的脸。 这套制服对史蒂夫来说也是新的。 至少他不是九头蛇。

男人不属于史蒂夫任何所见过的组织。 他穿着一件紧贴身体的奇怪的黑色制服，白手套，白靴子，胸前的战术背带也是白的。 腰上系着一排白色的弹药袋。 靴子里插着小刀，肩上枪套里绑着枪，还有一把更大的武器ーー它没法和史蒂夫见过的任何东西完全对上号ーー装在大腿上的枪套里。 唯一标志着军衔或部队归属的是他臂上某种风格化的白鹰图案。

这并不能帮助史蒂夫区分敌友，因为德国也有自己的鹰徽。

然后那个人抬起头，转向他，然后ーー

是托尼。

他向宇宙立方寻求帮助，他得到了托尼 · 斯塔克。

有那么几秒钟，史蒂夫真的说不出哪一个更让人惊讶。 然后他决定将这项殊荣归于斯塔克。

斯塔克脸色惨白，难以置信地眨着眼。他微微张着嘴，眼睛湿润，他快要哭出来了。

他看见斯塔克嗫嚅着，无声地作出一个口型: 史蒂夫。

斯塔克甚至没法大声说出他的名字，但他看他的眼神，仿佛一个溺水的人看见了他的拯救者。 他看着他，好像史蒂夫就是他的一切，好像史蒂夫是这个世界上唯一重要的东西，最重要的东西。 托尼——他的托尼，他认识的那个托尼——从未这样看过他。 作为这个男人唯一的关注点，史蒂夫同时感到陶醉和恐惧。

"托尼,"史蒂夫温柔地说，因为他还能说什么呢？

斯塔克脸上露出痛苦的表情，好像出于某种原因，他没想到史蒂夫会这么说，但这只是他的名字而已。 这没什么奇怪的。 没什么应该是奇怪的。 这一切都很奇怪。

斯塔克低声说:"不是个产生幻觉的好时机。"*他说得好像哭一样。 他的声音变了，他的口音有点不同。 他比原来更瘦; 史蒂夫能从他的眼睛周围，脸颊的凹陷看出来。 他的说话的音调更沉重，而他的眼睛ーー他的眼睛ーー上帝啊，他看起来像刚从地狱里爬出来，或是还在地狱里。 “绝境出了点问题。看来那个传送门切断了我的卫星链接。”  
*神盾局长刊中铁有一次梦见队给了他寻找满大人的提示信息。

史蒂夫根本不知道他在说什么。 "现在没有时间——"

“你不是真的，”斯塔克说，大睁着眼睛抬高声音。史蒂夫走近时能看见他在颤抖。斯塔克抬起手，掌心朝外——一种古老的手势——然后他看了看身旁的草地，像是期待还有什么别的东西在他身旁。“盔甲没和我一起通过传送门吗？上帝啊。好像这还不够糟似的。你他妈不是真的，你死了。你又闯到我的脑子里了，慷慨地告诉我该做什么然后消失，因为我总是做不到——”

斯塔克疯了吗？ 他为什么穿成这样？ 为什么他认为史蒂夫不是真的？ 这他妈到底怎么回事？

“我是真的，”史蒂夫急切地说。“我保证，托尼，我活着呢，我是真的——”而痛苦，愧疚，不可置信再次涌现——“但现在没有时间讨论了，因为那里还有个纳粹带着宇宙立方跑了，所以如果你能帮忙——”

九头蛇特工正带着立方体跑下山坡。 如果史蒂夫手里还有武器，他肯定能一击即中。

斯塔克大笑起来，声音粗哑又刺耳，他站起身。 "哦。 纳粹。" 他的声音干巴巴的，漠不关心。 "我猜这就是没有网络的原因。 就像你以前一样，对吧?" 他咕哝着。 "好了。如果希尔听到能把纳粹作为新型脉冲枪的实战对象，她一定会很高兴的——"

他左手拿出的武器并不是枪套里的那一只。 他从大腿上抽出了另一把，瞄准——枪口发出一道明亮的光束。 这是一把射线枪。就像幻想小说里一样，史蒂夫想着，充满敬畏。

九头蛇特工倒在几百英尺外的斜坡上，仍然弯曲着身体攥紧了魔方。

斯塔克有一把射线枪。 他穿着史蒂夫不认识的制服。 这个托尼 · 斯塔克来自未来。

"你来自未来,"史蒂夫惊奇地说，而他得到的回答是... 不耐烦？ 就像斯塔克认为他知道的一样。

即使带着不耐烦，斯塔克也大张着眼睛，像是他不敢相信这些任何事是真的，像是他不确定如何在他身边表现。“是的？我当然来自未来。你感觉还好吗？”试探和亲昵奇怪地混合了。

"我很好,"史蒂夫说，仍然很困惑。 他可能漏掉了什么。

斯塔克拿着射线枪小心翼翼地走下山坡。 "来吧!" 见史蒂夫没有移动，他大声喊道。 史蒂夫不知道发生了什么。 "你现在应该知道宇宙魔方是如何工作的,"他补充道，但史蒂夫不知道，他当然不知道，但斯塔克说得好像他认为史蒂夫是某种专家，一切都说不通。 "我们必须在那家伙醒来之前找到他，在他发现自己可以传ーー"

在一道闪光中，立方体和九头蛇特工都消失了。

"——送,"斯塔克说完，闭上了眼睛。 他的脸上出现了刻骨铭心的痛苦。 悲伤侵蚀了他，如同水流过河床。 "操。我们回家的路没了，对吧?"

史蒂夫对此一无所知，除了立方已经消失了。 "托尼,"他说，而斯塔克看起来更悲惨了。 "你说的话我一句也听不懂。"

斯塔克喘了一口气，似乎镇静下来，站直了一点。 "好了,"他说。 "好吧。 你不是幻觉。 我能做到。 显然——虽然没有我想象的那么明显——我们可以用一个宇宙魔方带我们回家。 回到我们各自的家里，因为你显然不是从我那里来的，尽管我希望你是。 不一定非要是这个立方体——"史蒂夫想知道世界上怎么可能还有第二个立方体——"但我不确定在这个时间段我们还能发现什么。 也许我可以造点什么。 这取决于我能拆出什么零件。 这里甚至还没有晶体管。 天啊，我真希望我的公文包也一起传送过来了。 我发誓我拿上它了。 你是哪一年来的?"

斯塔克嘴里冒出来的话里半数以上他都听不懂，但他听懂了最后一个问题。 斯塔克想知道今年是哪一年。 “1943年。”

"不，不!" 斯塔克叹了口气，气急败坏。 "不是现在是哪一年。 你来自哪一年。 你确定你没什么毛病吗?" 他用戴着手套的手梳理过头发，使它向各个方向支棱起来。 "这我可没办法。求你好好的。 我们中必须有一个是。"

"对不起，托尼,"史蒂夫大胆地说，更加困惑了。 "我不知道你还想让我说什么。 这是1943年。 十二月。 我们在意大利，卡西诺郊外。 我不明白。"

"1943年,"斯塔克重复道。 "你和······ 巴基在一起？ 侵袭组?"

“巴基和剩余的侵袭组，”史蒂夫确认。“我是侵袭组的一员，”他补充，觉得斯塔克在等着他说些别的什么。他看见斯塔克的脸垮下来，因悲伤而扭曲。史蒂夫完全不知道这是为什么。“这······不是你想要的答案吗？”

斯塔克看着他，脸色惨白，呈现出一种饱受折磨的理解。 不管他想到了什么，他并不喜欢。 "你不是来自未来?"

"不,"史蒂夫尽可能耐心地说，仍然很困惑，因为答案不是很明显吗？ "我不是来自未来。"

斯塔克的眼睛又睁得太大了，瞳仁缩成小小的一团，他盯着史蒂夫，好像要么他疯了，要么整个世界都疯了，他分不清是什么。

"那该死的,"斯塔克悄声说,"你知道我是谁吗?"

也许他们都疯了。

"我当然知道你是谁,"史蒂夫干脆地回答，他很迷茫，还有点生气，因为未来的托尼怎么会忘记他呢？ 他怎么能忘记他们之间的关系呢？ 他怎么会认为史蒂夫会忘记他呢？ "你是托尼 · 斯塔克。 我怎么会不知道你是谁呢?"

他们瞪着对方，僵持着一动不动，直到山坡上急促的脚步声打破了沉默。

"队长!" 有人喊道。 托尼。 这是托尼的声音。 "你没事吧？ 你拿到魔方了吗？ 发生了什么事？ 天上有一道白光ーー"

然后他突然停了下来，史蒂夫知道托尼看到他们了。 他回望托尼，托尼正盯着他们两个，张大了嘴，他的皮肤在干涸的血迹和紫色的瘀伤下太过苍白。

"我弄丢了立方,"史蒂夫说。 "九头蛇得到了它。 但是我······可能先许了个愿"

史蒂夫身旁的另一个托尼 · 斯塔克——来自未来的托尼 · 斯塔克——他往后退了几步，看起来就像要晕倒了。 他低声咕哝着多元宇宙之类的东西，他说话的口气，像是在骂一句下流话。

"该死的,"斯塔克说。 "我真的，真的不应该在这里。"


	2. 托尼 · 斯塔克，616宇宙（1）

**_网络连接丢失。_** **_网络连接丢失。_** **_网络连接_** ** _——_**

 

只需一个念头，托尼就能屏蔽掉耳边低鸣的错误提示。卫星网络不见了。 没有卫星。 这是1943年。 距晶体管出现还有四年。距人造卫星发射还有十四年。以及距托尼出生的三十二年前。

 

然而托尼现在发现自己站在史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯旁，在二战战场中央，仿佛他就属于这里。 他尝试着去关注另一个自己，但是失败了，因为他无法看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫还 ** _活着_** 。 他摇摇欲坠，勉强用仅有的一丝理智控制住自己。 托尼的大脑在咆哮，从他掉出传送门起便疯狂回响着一个念头: **_他还活着他还活着他还活着哦上帝他还活着他还在这里他还活着_** _。_ 即使不看他，托尼身体里的一切也会反射性地指向他，如同磁极的吸引，如同指南针寻找北的方向，因为那是 ** _史蒂夫_** _——_

 

那不是史蒂夫。 他吸了一口气，对自己重复。 他不是。

 

肯定是 ** _个_** 史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯ーー不管托尼在哪个宇宙的常量。 但这不是 ** _他的_** 史蒂夫•罗杰斯。

 

 ** _他的_** 。 托尼想要嘲笑这个念头。 史蒂夫从来都不是他的。 史蒂夫也永远不可能是他的。 他曾经梦想有一天，这也许会发生。 也许他能好到与之相配。 随后，超英法案就出现了，战争接踵而来，然后ーー然后ーー

 

 ** _他不是你的_** ，托尼告诉自己，目光无助地移动锁定史蒂夫。 **_不_** ，他告诉自己。 **_至少叫他罗杰斯吧。_** **_你不了解他。_** **_他不是你的史蒂夫。_** **_你清楚他不是你的史蒂夫因为你_** 杀了 ** _你的史蒂夫，记得吗？_**

 

哦，他记得。 他大概永远，永远也不会忘记这件事。 绝境把所有的信息都存储在他脑子里，每时每刻，五百个频道高清回放，展示着史蒂夫倒在法院的台阶的血泊中的景象。 他随时都可以看到。 而每一次都会让托尼胸口疼痛不堪，空空荡荡，如同被剜去了一块，好像挨了那颗子弹的是他自己。这本该是他。 倒带，重播，重播，再重播。 他可以通过他自己的记忆快进: 史蒂夫穿着全身制服躺在天空母舰里，胸前盖着盾牌，眼泪模糊了托尼经过绝境强化的视线; 史蒂夫的尸体躺在验尸台上，莎伦 · 卡特扇了托尼一巴掌，告诉他他没有资格悲伤; 托尼站在阿灵顿的讲台上，因悲伤而哽咽; 最终史蒂夫的尸体沉入海浪之下，秘密的葬礼。

 

这个人不是史蒂夫。 他比他见过的史蒂夫更小，甚至比他第一次见到史蒂夫的时候还要小——上帝，他们那时候都太过年轻，如此幼稚，如此天真。 他们根本不知道未来会发生什么。 如果现在是1943年，那么这种情况就说得通了。 两年后，史蒂夫会沉入海底。 罗杰斯的脸有着熟悉的细纹，还未变成深刻的皱纹；他最多只在战场上呆了几年，还没经历十五年的风霜和巨变——二战近乎五年，然后是和复仇者的十年。 他的脸很光滑，没有褶皱，光芒焕发——好吧，目前看来好像是被震惊和困惑点亮了。 然而，当托尼看着他的时候，轻易就能想起他最后一次见到他的样子，冰冷而灰败，毫无生气。

 

但先开口的不是罗杰斯。 是斯塔克。

 

托尼注意到，在寒冷的夜晚另一个他并没有穿着外套。 他没有穿任何能显示军衔的衣服——托尼猜测他没有被征召入伍——他的衬衫也溅满了血。 他一只手里拿着手枪，正在慢慢放下。

 

"嗯，这他妈可有得说了,"斯塔克说，不管 ** _这_** 意味着什么，在这种托尼从未有过的古旧口音下的显然是他自己的声音，用词仿佛来自那些噼啪作响的旧收音机以及新闻影片和史蒂夫。 他上下打量了托尼一番，然后瞟向罗杰斯。 "你碰到了宇宙魔方，然后你希望······我穿着紧到爆的制服？ 我真是受宠若惊。"

 

罗杰斯绷着脸。 托尼已经见过那张脸一千次了，他想，熟悉的哀恸划下新鲜的粗粝的创伤。托尼承认，他一直想念 ** _史蒂夫_** 那张 ** _生气的脸_** 实在是太操蛋了，但是，他们两个从来都不正常，不是吗？

 

"我希望得到帮助,"罗杰斯说，淡淡的恼怒转为疑惑，他皱起眉头。 "我没想得很具体。"

 

他们两个都转头审视着托尼。

 

"嗨,"托尼说。 "我来自未来。 不过，不是你的未来。"

 

斯塔克眯着眼睛思考，这感觉就像在照镜子。 他认得那种表情。 "你怎么知道的?"

 

托尼凄惨地笑了。 "因为我来自2008年。我还有好几十年才会出生呢。 我不应该在这里。" 他摊开双手。 "这对我来说都是历史。"

 

现在他们都瞪着他了。 棒极了。

 

然后罗杰斯——他从不是个蠢人——眯起眼睛看他。 "但是你认出我来了?"

 

马上，托尼意识到了他得做什么。 他不得不撒谎。 他喉咙发紧; 他步入了一个新世界，用他的存在污染了它，这就是为什么他永远不配拥有史蒂夫，因为史蒂夫从来不相信正确的事情也可能是最坏的。 但他不得不撒谎。 他不能冒险毁掉这个世界的未来。 他不能冒险把战争变得更糟。 史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯必须阻止泽莫的飞机。 他必须坠入冰层。 但他不能知道。 他甚至不能怀疑这点，否则历史可能被改变。 所以托尼不能说 ** _半个世纪以来所有人都认为你在战争中死去，但后来我们找到了你_** 。 托尼无法告诉他他们是如何认识的，因为他们的会面，他们共同的历史，与他战时的命运绑在一起。 这意味着，就罗杰斯而言，托尼并不了解他。

 

"当然可以。" 托尼露了面对镜头的那种微笑，他想起了那段他把史蒂夫的海报贴满墙壁，却不知道他真名的时光。 他的英雄。 他试图回想起那是什么感觉。 "你很有名。 你可是美国队长。" 他笑得更开了，试图把每一丝盲目的英雄崇拜都注入到他的笑容中——上帝啊，他现在恨透了自己。 "见到你真是太荣幸了，队长。 在我小时候，你一直是我心目中的英雄。"

 

严格来说，这不是谎言。 它只是省略了真相的某些元素。

 

罗杰斯眨了眨眼睛。 "但我以为你的眼神好像认识我,"他犹豫地说，又看了看托尼那张充满敬畏的脸。 因为没人能像他一样读懂史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯，托尼可以精确地指出罗杰斯相信它的确切时间，相信它，因为他愿意相信他而相信它，因为他的确是表里如一的高尚ーー至少在托尼找到他之前——托尼的内心某处想要蜷缩起来然后死去，因为到在这里不到五分钟就已经对这个世界的史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯撒了谎而没有任何，任何事情应该是这样的。 罗杰斯的声音渐渐消失了。 "没关系,"他说。 "我一定是弄错了。"

 

在内心深处，托尼松了一口气。 罗杰斯并没有完全相信他ーー他当然没有ーー因为他不是真的那么天真。 他的脸上仍藏有疑问，托尼能从他紧绷的下巴，站立的角度看出来。但他依然给予了信任。 这就够了。 至少，罗杰斯已经相信了基本前提。 托尼一直看着他，保持微笑，让羞愧和自我厌恶在肠子里搅动。

 

现在，史蒂夫正如托尼引导的那样想着: 托尼认出他仅仅是因为他是美国队长。 如果他怀疑为什么托尼认为他对宇宙立方很熟悉——嗯，也许他会认为他后来遇到了他们。 他显然现在不会问为什么托尼会认为他来自未来，而托尼对此心存感激。 如果他问了，托尼会告诉他有另一个美国队长，而这基本是事实。

 

斯塔克收起枪。 "是的,"他说。 "我们的哨兵没事。" 他瞥了托尼一眼，好像他不确定自己是否愿意在他面前说出他们的名字。 "谢天谢地，九头蛇的特工们更感兴趣的是如何摆脱他们，而不是伤害他们。 总共有五个人。 你干掉两个，我干掉一个，纳摩一个，而最后一个——"

 

"逃走了,"罗杰斯冷酷地总结道。

 

现在对九头蛇来说是不是有点早？ 这听起来不太对，托尼想。 当然，大多数九头蛇的头目都是史蒂夫的长期对手—— ** _史蒂夫再也没有对手了，史蒂夫死了，你看到了_** ，他告诉自己——一直追溯到战争时期，但托尼非常确定，直到真正的纳粹分子不再为之工作他们才改名为九头蛇。 话又说回来，显然托尼自己就生活在这个时期，所以谁知道还会出现什么呢？

 

"是的。" 斯塔克叹了口气。“他们各派了一个人对付我们，除了我。”

 

"我猜他们不知道你的存在。" 罗杰斯轻快地说。 他一定是个乐观主义者。

 

从斯塔克闷闷不乐的表情来判断，他并不觉得这个消息令人振奋。 "他们了解立方，而且他们再次拥有了立方，这对我来说已经够糟糕的了。 而现在——"他朝托尼挥了挥手——"多了个我，这堆破事还能更棒一点吗？ 不过，我们发现了一个神秘的公文包。"

 

罗杰斯皱眉。 "什么?"

 

"我还没有尝试打开它,"斯塔克说。 "我来到这里时，它从天上掉下来的。"

 

 ** _哦，谢天谢地，_** 托尼心想，舒了口气。 他终究还是带上了盔甲。 它一起过来了。 也许还有办法回家。 他还有装甲。 他无所不能。

 

斯塔克好奇地看着他。 "你知道这是什么吗?"

 

"这是我的,"托尼说，声音有点太尖锐了。 "它跟着我穿过了传送门。 我会感谢你没有试图打开它。" 他也可以; 托尼的生物识别锁显然也适用于他的。好吧，还有某位托尼从未想过能再次活着遇见的人，因为托尼是个多愁善感的白痴永远没法下定决心删除它。 他希望罗杰斯不要尝试。 除非必须，他不愿让他们知道更多的信息，而且他很难想象自己会成为20世纪40年代的钢铁侠。 他得拿什么造装甲，真正的铁吗？

 

斯塔克畏缩了一下，托尼认出他脸上闪过的受伤，很快就被伪装起来的了。 "嗯,"他说,"作为一个被派来帮忙的人，你并不是非常有用，不是吗?"

 

"听着，我并不是自愿这么做的,"托尼说，另外两个投射出相同的无动于衷的目光时，二战可不是一个表现得不想帮忙的好时机。 "我的意思是，我能告诉你的不多。 我真的很想回家。"

 

不，他不想。 家意味着一份他从来不想要的工作，一场他从未想要赢得的战争的余波，以及日益增长的压迫感，也许现在是爬回瓶子，永远不再离开的好时机。 家是他死去的朋友们的幻觉。 两周前，为了拯救这个该死的世界，他砍掉了自己的半只脚，这个仍然为史蒂夫的死而责怪他的世界，他们 ** _应该_** ーー

 

他不想呆在那儿。 但是他也不确定他还能忍受这个多久。

 

罗杰斯看他的眼神好像他至少理解基本的冲动。 "我们都想回家。 但这是一场战争，在可预见的未来，你将和我们困在一起，斯塔克先生。" 他对这个名字做了个鬼脸，好像他突然想到有两个他是多么奇怪。

 

"这会很有趣的,"斯塔克冷淡地说，托尼有点想揍他。

 

"来吧。" 罗杰斯弯曲嘴角，露出一个微笑，托尼内心深处的某些东西被点燃了，因苦痛而扭曲，迸发出光芒， ** _因为史蒂夫在对他微笑_** ，但史蒂夫已经死了。 托尼颤抖着呼出一口气，罗杰斯继续开口，毫无察觉。 "你可以见见团队的其他成员。"

 

* * *

 

 

他跟着史塔克和罗杰斯回到山上，从山顶提起他的盔甲箱，然后在黑暗中沿着他们在斜坡上踩出的小径下山。 树木消失之处出现了营地的残骸: 帐篷东倒西歪，打碎的木箱七零八落，侵袭组的另外三个人站在一排尸体旁边——死了，快要死了，或可能只是昏迷了。 托尼不知道他们是不是都死了，侵袭组似乎也并不在乎。 托尼知道史蒂夫总是反对杀戮，即使在战争中也是如此。 史蒂夫从不杀人，但这就是他队友的活了。 他猜想罗杰斯也是这样。

 

托尼走近了一点，发现尸体的状态已经部分回答了他的问题。 两名九头蛇特工显然已经死亡，近距离的枪伤造成了大量的不规则弹坑。 罗杰斯没有带枪。 托尼那时就知道罗杰斯非常愿意让他的朋友们替他干脏活。 有些事情永远不会改变。

 

"侵袭组。" 罗杰斯清了清嗓子。 "不幸的是，宇宙魔方不见了，但我似乎召唤出了另一个托尼 · 斯塔克。 来自未来。"

 

托尼无法完全看清他们；他们与他并接近。 最近的人是纳摩，这可能是托尼见过的纳摩包裹最多的一次; 除了脸之外没有裸露任何皮肤。 他嘴角弯曲露出一个失望的冷笑。棒极了。

 

"哦,"纳摩说，匪夷所思地同时充分表达出傲慢与冷漠。 "另一个你。"

 

而，最不公平的是，托尼不得不假装他从未见过纳摩。 "嗨,"托尼用尽力气堆起微笑，假装他很高兴能见到二战英雄纳摩。 好吧。战争英雄纳摩。 不是那个曾经扯下托尼的头盔，把他摁在水下的臭傻逼纳摩。 "我是托尼 · 斯塔克，来自另一个未来。 你一定就是纳摩了。 很荣幸见到你。"

 

纳摩皱眉。 "你怎么知道我是谁?" 他听起来还是有点侮辱人ーー毕竟，他，是纳摩ーー但并没有那么刻薄。 这种崇敬一定极大地愉悦了他。

 

托尼咬牙切齿，笑容尽可能灿烂。 "侵袭组在我们那里非常有名。 我还是个孩子时就在学校里学到了关于你们的一切。 你，霹雳火，托罗，巴基和美国队长。还有喷火和米字旗。” 他补充道，尽管并没有看到后两个。

 

"谁?" 罗杰斯问道。

 

托尼努力回想着史蒂夫那些陈旧的战争故事中的名字; 即便那段回忆如此尖锐，如一把利刃深入骨髓。 "呃······法尔沃斯。 杰奎琳 · 法尔沃斯夫人就是喷火*。 至于米字旗*，起初是她的父亲蒙哥马利 · 法尔沃斯勋爵，之后法尔沃斯家的另一个孩子成为了米字旗，他的儿子布莱恩。 法尔沃斯勋爵无力战斗之后把这个名字传给了他。 我不记得细节了。 好像是在和吸血鬼作战时受伤了之类的*。"

*1.即Spitfire，得源于同名英军战斗机。我翻了一下各家汉化组版本要么没翻要么直译orz，喷火这听起来根本不像人名啊——

*2.即Union Jack。

*3.此处指杰奎琳被吸血鬼嗜血男爵（Baron Blood）袭击后为霹雳火所救，就此结识了侵袭组并邀请他们回家共进晚餐。届时蒙哥马利也揭露了他以米字旗的身份参与一战的秘密，并把大宅提供给侵袭组作为基地。随后嗜血男爵再次抓住了杰奎琳和他的父亲，并咬了杰奎琳。侵袭组将父女救出，杰奎琳接受了霹雳火的输血后意外产生了超能力。随后她加入侵袭组以喷火的身份行动，并在敌后找到了哥哥布莱恩。

 

"吸血鬼?" 斯塔克看上去半信半疑，同时又被兴奋点燃了。 "真的？ 我见过法尔沃斯家的人但从没见过吸血鬼。 上帝啊，想象一下把这个写到《漫威》上。 真希望能见到一两个吸血鬼。" 他的眼睛亮得吓人，沉迷于吸血鬼存在的可能。 托尼开始怀疑这家伙他妈到底有什么毛病; 他知道 ** _自己_** 肾上腺素上瘾，但就连他也会和吸血鬼划清界限。 斯塔克停顿了一下，似乎回忆起了实际的要点。 "不管怎样，不，他们不是侵袭组的。 他们怎么会加入呢?"

 

 ** _他们为什么不会加入_** ？ 托尼想问，但他什么也没说；他对这个宇宙一无所知。

 

"嘿!" 纳摩身后站着另外两个人；这声音来自一个不到十八岁的孩子，背后站着一个面容相似的金发男孩。 "你知道我们的名字！ 我们的绰号!"

 

这个孩子一定是托罗，他在托尼有机会见到他之前就死了，但是托尼毕竟看过史蒂夫的照片。 他知道那个金发家伙是吉姆 · 哈蒙德，初代霹雳火。 托尼见过他几次ーー虽然那是很久以前的事了，得追溯到西海岸复仇者的时期。 如果算上幻视*的话可能不止几次; 虽然，作为机器人本身，托尼并不完全清楚幻视是如何运作的。 这个霹雳火比托尼记忆中的更加人性化; 没有他和LMD相处时的感觉，他过去和幻视或者霹雳火本人一起时总有那种感觉，微弱的刺痛时刻提醒着他那不完全是人类。

*奥创起初绑架了霹雳火的制造者霍顿博士来制造幻视，他们改造了霹雳火（其实并不是原本的那一个），然而奥创发现霍顿博士并没有移除幻视作为霹雳火的记忆，随后他杀死了霍顿，并在幻视的神经元件中加入西蒙·威廉姆斯（奇迹人）的大脑模式。

 

潜意识下他打开绝境探测——什么都没有。 这里没有任何电子设备。 他不是机器人。

 

哈。 那就不一样了。

 

托尼回过神来继续微笑。 "我当然知道你们的名字。 你是托罗，那个是霹雳火。"

 

" **我** 都不知道他们的绰号,"斯塔克在他身后喃喃自语。

 

托尼意识到另一个他并不像自己那样了解这些人。甚至是史蒂夫。 这是一个奇怪的想法——一个他几乎不认识史蒂夫的宇宙。 在这一点上，他脑子里回荡了六个月的 ** _你的错你的错全都是你的错_** 转变成 ** _你也不是完全了解史蒂夫_** ，而托尼知道 ** _这_** 不是真的。他们对彼此的了解达到了任何两人相处的极致，这就是让事情变得更糟的原因: 他知道史蒂夫会说什么，他会做出怎样的反应，如何反击。 未来主义者的诅咒，现代的卡桑德拉*，已知二十步的国际象棋*。 这是一个悲剧——他并非不知道，而是早已 ** _预知_** 了。 他穿上装甲离开，清楚注册会毁灭他和史蒂夫之间的一切，而可怕的事实是，这原本是值得的。为数以百计，数以万计的生命摧毁一段友谊，为了一个人们能够正常生活，天空中没有哨兵的世界。 毁灭它，并永不回头。

*1.卡桑德拉，古希腊神话中能够预见未来的女子。她是特洛伊之王普利阿莫斯的女儿，预言了希腊人会使用木马计攻破特洛伊，但没有人相信她。

*2.指超级计算机可以计算出国际象棋的二十步棋。数据出自IBM的超级计算机“深蓝”，它于1997年打败国际象棋大师卡斯帕罗夫，虽然绝对速度只有每秒11.38亿次，但可以将计算能力完全投入象棋计算中，算出后二十步棋。

 

那原本是值得的，即使是以他的生命作为代价。

 

不幸的是，他无法选择以谁的生命为代价。

 

他喘着粗气。 **_冷静一点_** ，他告诉自己。 **_你能处理好的。_** **_这只是另一个宇宙。_** **_这不是你的史蒂夫。_** **_你不能那样想他。_** **_你得回家了。_**

 

最后一个侵袭者从毁坏的帐篷后面走出来，而托尼不得不提醒自己保持呼吸，因为那是巴基 · 巴恩斯。 倒不是说他以为是别人，但是——他从来没有见过巴基这个样子。 当然，罗杰斯是一个年轻版的史蒂夫，但他仍然是自己。 这是巴基 · 巴恩斯，身着鲜艳的红蓝相间的制服，眼周盖着面罩; 他最多也就十八岁，而且看来对于见到托尼感到无比的兴奋。 他看起来就像——像一个从未成为冬兵的人。 尽管身处战争之中，却从未被恐怖的阴云沾染。这是他们摧毁他以前的那个巴基·巴恩斯。

 

托尼的大脑存贮着数据结构。 他一直在试图弄清楚他最近增强的记忆是以堆栈还是队列顺序排列的。后进先出或是先进先出。 他倾向于前者，所以他希望见到巴基唤起的记忆是最近见到他的时候: 在给了他一个盾牌之后。 或许是他坐在一边确保脑子里所有潜意识编程都合乎心意。 这能给他一点安慰。 甚至是，不错。然而，他心头涌现的记忆却是第一次遇见巴基的时候。

 

他们试图杀死对方。 托尼记得这一切——不像回忆昨日，也不像什么令人安心的遥远的事情，而是像现在正在发生一样。 巴基坐在托尼的胸上，手里拿着枪，对准了托尼裸露的脸。 托尼的手在巴基头骨的两侧弯曲，斥力炮激活时发出高强度离子流的嗡鸣。 巴基想杀了他，因为他杀了史蒂夫，而这是托尼应得的，上帝啊， **他活该如此** ，但是托尼现在更快了，托尼那该死的 **身体改造** ，唯一能阻止他液化巴基脑袋的念头是史蒂夫永远不会原谅他的。 他无法原谅他。 史蒂夫再也不能原谅任何事，任何人了。

 

托尼的手在颤抖，手指向外张开，在神盾派发的手套下托尼能感觉到内甲正向掌中聚集。 **_冷静_** ，他对自己重复。 他现在最不需要的就是创伤闪回。

 

如果这个宇宙和他自己的宇宙有什么相似之处，那么两年后罗杰斯不会是唯一一个坠落的人。 巴基也会的。 他需要再考虑一下。 尽管一开始很难适应，但史蒂夫在未来的复仇者中总能得到一些好处。 他们为他做了许多。 显然，这个宇宙的版本不会中有托尼，因为另一个他已经存在了，但是，好吧，对史蒂夫来说遇见他最终并不是一件好事，不是吗？

 

但是对于巴基来说没什么值得期待的。 数十年间巴基一直是个被洗脑的苏联杀手，然后刚恢复记忆就不得不拾起死去的老友的盾牌。 这没有任何好处。 他失去了一切，却得不到任何回报。

 

但这一切都必须发生。

 

托尼不能告诉他。 托尼阻止不了。

 

所以他屏住呼吸，彬彬有礼地微笑。 "你一定是巴基 · 巴恩斯吧?"

 

然后，哇，巴基露出了崇敬而痴迷的傻笑，对于一个背着脏兮兮的来复枪的人来说完全不合时宜。 就像他一直渴望见到他。 "哇哦,"他说。 "想象一下。 我见到了 ** _两个_** 托尼 · 斯塔克。"

 

托尼回头看了看另一个自己，斯塔克的头歪向一边，嘴角抽动压抑着坏笑。

 

"我很出名吗?" 托尼感到奇怪。 这对他来说并不是什么新鲜事ーー上帝，仅仅是想一想这个念头听起来都很傲慢ーー但他一直认为身处前线就不会总是成为全美头版头条。

 

斯塔克比划着拇指和食指。 "也许吧。 一点点而已。" 他嘴角终于爆发出笑容。

 

托尼正准备问他更多的问题时罗杰斯清了清嗓子。

 

"好了,"罗杰斯说，直起身来。 话语在嘴边回响。 尽管他年轻许多，但仍然拥有那种该死的领袖的威仪，其他任何人都不会拥有。 你看着他，你会想 ** _我会做任何他叫我做的事_** 。 你会认为 ** _这是一种荣誉_** 。 托尼几乎忘记了，这是什么感觉，这么快，他的喉咙紧缩，因为仅仅六个月而已，他怎么能不记得了？ 它是怎么溜走的？

 

他沉浸在另一个悲痛的漩涡中，几乎没有注意到罗杰斯一直在说话。

 

"虽然我很想留下来谈谈,"罗杰斯说，他对托尼微笑，托尼立马忘记了如何呼吸,"我们不能呆在这里。 九头蛇知道我们在这。 我们收拾行李，现在就搬走，把营地安排在一个更安全的地方。" 他转向斯塔克。 "我认为你还不能离开我们。"

 

哈。 所以另一个他不是侵袭组的。 那他为什么在这儿？

 

"同意,"斯塔克迅速地说。 "没有魔方我是不会走的。 或者至少得带点能告诉弗里将军的。"

 

弗瑞肯定升职了。 托尼猜想斯塔克是某种顾问。 但这仍然不能解释为什么他的名气足以让巴基像看超级巨星一样盯着他看。

 

"我们不知道九头蛇有多接近,"罗杰斯对着队伍继续说道,"或者他们是否会派另一支队伍来。"

 

托尼实际上可以回答这个问题。 他可能没有卫星，但他仍有盔甲，即使他不在里面也可以利用当地的近距离传感器。 他闭上眼睛，吸气，呼气，伸手去拿盔甲的传感器套件。 数据流入他的头脑，一幅地形图在他的眼前展开。 五英里内红外线上没有人形大小的东西。 在更远的地方，在北方有一个更大的群落，从生命迹象的聚集和堆叠的方式来看大概是一个建筑物。 感谢上帝，他存储了当地的地图，位置叠加之后最佳猜测是一个修道院。 **_在二战中被毁后重建_** ，地图干巴巴地指出，托尼猜测现在还没到那个时候。

 

他从那里得到了某种能量读数。 他还不确定那是什么。 但不管它是什么，它很大，也很恶心。

 

在他们东边的某处有人，排成一列，一直延伸到局部传感器探测范围以外。 他猜测这是某种防御性的防御工事。 不管是敌是友，他都不知道; 他肯定不会在本地存储里留着一幅二战军用地图。 但是根据对侵袭组的了解，这里很可能是敌人的领土。

 

他睁开眼睛。 "他们并不接近,"他说。 "即使他们正在追捕我们，他们现在也不会这么做。 最近的九头蛇存在是修道院。"

 

现在他们都盯上他了。 哎呀。 也许这又是一件他不该做的事情

 

"你怎么知道的?" 罗杰斯问，托尼想笑，因为史蒂夫他妈永远都受不了绝境。

 

托尼耸耸肩。 "我，呃,"他说。 "我有我的办法。" 所以也许他们会认为他拥有未来的某种特殊技能。 他不想再多解释了。 "不过，不能保证他们不会派出一支队伍，所以转移听起来还是个不错的主意。"

 

现在，罗杰斯的凝视中带上了一丝怀疑。 "好的。" 托尼已经让这个世界的史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯站到他的对立面了吗？ 然后，谢天谢地，他看向团队的其他成员。 "收拾东西走人。"

 

* * *

 

 

侵袭组以一种托尼以为只有从······好吧，从军队里才能看到的效率破坏了营地，最终托尼只背了一个背包，外加他的公文包。 这比他想象的要重。他主动提出要提一件行李， 纳摩随即冷笑道: **_你能带多少？_** 因而托尼嘲讽地回应—— ** _比你想象的要多_** ——他为此赢得了这件笨重又不平衡的大包裹。 他知道自己不在最佳状态，这甚至能从肉眼看出，尤其当比照对象是斯塔克的时候——另一个他拥有实打实的战斗训练出的强壮肌肉——但绝境抵消了大部分的罪恶感。 托尼永远没法达到超级士兵的巅峰水平，但是他比外表看起来更强壮。

 

当然这并不意味着有什么乐趣。

 

他当然可以承载更多的负重。 但是这意味着告诉他们盔甲的存在，并且他试图尽量减少对他们的未来造成的伤害。他已经把自己的世界搞得一团糟了。

 

他们大概想盯着他ーー他不怪他们ーー所以他们把他夹在队伍中间: 罗杰斯、斯塔克和巴基在前，霹雳火、托罗和纳摩在后。 他们一路向北趋近。有些事情不太对，他想，随后意识到: 没有人在飞。 也许霹雳火和托罗会走路，因为他们需要点起火焰才能飞行ーー并不适合夜间的秘密行动ーー但这并不能解释纳摩。 托尼了解的纳摩不会采用走路这种低级的行动方式。 不幸的 ** _人类_** 才走路，他很肯定这是纳摩对其他非亚特兰蒂斯人的看法。

 

他意识到霹雳火和托罗甚至从未点亮火焰。 这个宇宙的霹雳火不是机器人，但是不能排除变种、宇宙射线或者无数可能性中的任何一种ーー托尼不费吹灰之力就能想出一百种能够控制火焰的方法。 这种能力相当受欢迎。 飞行也是。 飞行简直算是超级英雄的初始技能。 至少，在老朋友616宇宙里是这样。

 

他重新思考了一下这种可能，随即想到了什么。

 

"嘿,"托尼说。 "这听起来可能有点奇怪，但是······你们有人会飞吗?"

 

"飞?" 巴基疑惑地问，他转过身，困惑地走向托尼。

 

托尼猜测这就是否定了。 "是的,"他说。 "飞行。" 他模仿飞机向两侧伸出双臂，希望这种姿势在四十年代就已经存在。 虽然他绝对不会这么飞的。

 

队伍前端的斯塔克举起一只手，并没有打断他。 "有时候可以。" 他慢吞吞拉长调子 "还没有完全调试好，而且现在不能飞。 我不想带盔甲。 拖着太麻烦了。" 他听起来几乎是在沉思。 "现在我希望我带上了。"

 

好吧，这回答了他是否是钢铁侠以及其他人是否知道这个问题。

 

"那个超厉害的,"巴基说，好像在给托尼传递信心。 “我是说,铁人装甲。 我有一张《漫威》上的照片，停下来的时候我可以给你看。"

 

这是第二次有人提到《漫威》了，不管那是什么。

 

"当然,"托尼说，有点困惑。 "但是你们其他人都不会飞吗?"

 

巴基瞟了他一眼。 " ** _钢铁侠_** 只有一个，斯塔克先生。"

 

"不，我的意思是——"托尼举起双手。 "我的意思是，你自己一个人，飞行。 不穿盔甲。"

 

巴基愣愣地看着。 在面具下睁大了双眼，惊讶不已。 "在你的宇宙里我们能飞？"

 

这些可以说。 侵袭组很出名。 而且这丝毫没有暗示他的存在，战争的走向和他们的命运。 托尼点点头。 "纳摩可以飞。原来可以。”他纠正自己，并不想泄露他们现在的情形。 "霹雳火和托罗不仅可以飞，还能控制火焰。"

 

"哇！ 那我呢?" 巴基兴奋地大叫起来。 "我也能飞？ 我有什么能力吗?"

 

 ** _你单枪匹马地完成了二十世纪后半叶几起重大的谋杀_** ，托尼咬住话头，幸而巴基现在太过兴奋，并未注意到回应中的些许犹豫。 "呃,"托尼说。 "你的枪法很准?"

 

巴基尽量在他面前掩藏起失落。

 

"哦。" 巴基叹了口气。

 

没有超能力。 也许这个世界上根本没有人有超能力？ 这 ** _太奇怪_** 了。 没有超级英雄。 另一方面来说，也没有超级反派。 也许吧。

 

"但是美国队长,"托尼大胆问道，他前方罗杰斯戴着头套的脑袋动了一下，以示他在听。 "他还——这里也有超级士兵计划?"

 

巴基骄傲地点点头。 "他比任何人都强大!"

 

好吧，至少在这个宇宙中有一件事是对的。

 

"哇,"托罗在他身后叫起来。 "想象一下，霹雳火。 你和我，可以飞！ 就像漫画书里那样！ 你不想呆在那里吗?"

 

 ** _你不会想的_** ，托尼想。 也许他不该提起这事。 他残忍地将自己的宇宙描述得如此梦幻，尤其是事实并非如此。

 

罗杰斯还没有叫他们闭嘴ーー到现在为止，托尼本以为会听到一些关于安静和秘密行动的提醒，但看起来，不管是出于什么原因，罗杰斯远比他所期待的要宽容，好像并不了解托尼会被逼到什么程度。托尼猜想罗杰斯肯定不了解另一个版本的他，因为在和史蒂夫相关的问题上回答永远是 ** _直到一切崩溃_** 。托尼深吸了一口气，压抑住突然涌起的熟悉而尖锐的疼痛；并提出了下一个问题。

 

"还有，《漫威》是什么?" 托尼越来越好奇了。

 

回答他的不是巴基；前面的斯塔克大笑起来。 "是我的杂志,"他说，声音里充满了得意。就像托尼谈论装甲时那样。随后沉思了一会："好吧。 不管怎样，它曾经是我的杂志。 为了参加战争，我把它休刊了。"

 

托尼想象着自己扮作 J·乔纳‧詹姆森的模样。 这是个可怕的画面。 他打了个冷颤。 "你是一个······ 编辑?"

 

又是一阵大笑。 "你在开玩笑吗?" 斯塔克摇了摇头。 "不，不！ 冒险家！ 《漫威: 男人的冒险杂志》。” 斯塔克快速挥舞着手，在他面前从左到右划出一个大标题。

 

"冒险家?" 这听起来像是——好吧，简直梦幻到不像一份真正的工作。 "冒险家到底是做什么的?"

 

斯塔克转过头露出一副得意的笑容。 "任何他想要的!" 他咧开嘴。 "大体而言，我周游世界寻找神秘的艺术品，试图抢在纳粹之前得到它们。 丛林、古寺、宝藏ーー所有令人兴奋的东西。"

 

"哦，天哪。" 真正的笑意从托尼心中浮现，他快不记得上一次开心是什么时候了。 "哦，天哪，你是 ** _印第安纳_** ** _·_** ** _琼斯_** ** _*_** 。 太 ** _棒_** 了。 我要嫉妒死了" 如果这可以成为一个职业选择，他肯定会考虑的。

*《夺宝奇兵》系列主角。

 

斯塔克皱眉。 "我是什么?"

 

这当然又让他回想起向史蒂夫解释新时代事物的情形，总有一天他会不再为此疼痛，但不是今天。 托尼叹了口气。 "没什么。 这是一部电影。 这将是一部电影。 没关系。"

 

"好吧,"斯塔克困惑地说。 "这就是我。 嗯，我和小辣椒，罗迪和贾维斯，但这些天弗瑞大多数时候只是让我去考察他们发现的奇怪的物品。" 托尼猜测这意味着他是为了宇宙魔方才来这的; 也许斯塔克只是刚刚遇到了罗杰斯。 真奇怪。 更奇怪的是他所有的朋友现在都活在这个世界上，与第二次世界大战中的侵袭组共存。 斯塔克还在说话。 "那么，你在你的世界里做什么呢?"

 

他知道总会有人提出这个问题。 不幸的是，他仍然没有一个很好的答案。

 

"机密,"托尼说，试图表现出礼貌和歉意。 "大多数情况下。 这些天我领导着一个政府组织。 非军事性质。 你可能还没听说过。"

 

"啊。" 斯塔克显然想让他再多说一些，但并没有作声。

 

"作为一个平民来说你的枪法相当好,"前面的罗杰斯试探道，这种尝试是如此可笑地毫不隐蔽。 他像极了 ** _史蒂夫_** ，托尼心想，他当然如此，他尽量不回想起那场战争，最后一次见到他的尸体， ** _与史蒂夫对抗_** ——

 

当然，这不管用。

 

"是啊,"托尼说。 "我做了很多练习。"

 

之后他们就沉默了。

 

* * *

 

 

天色刚刚破晓，冬日晨光冲刷过浅色山峦时，罗杰斯才停下脚步，允许队伍稍作休息。 这个山谷看起来和之前那个并无不同，托尼打开绝境探测---- 当然，在缺少现代网络的情况下没法发挥多大用处---- 看见他们绕着修道院走了半圈，走到了蒙特卡西诺的另一边。 除了修道院，没有其他任何地方有生命迹象。 很好。

 

罗杰斯的目光扫过队伍。 每个人看起来都非常疲惫。 他们整晚都在行军。 "这里可以了,"罗杰斯说。 "休息一下，考虑之后计划。 你们都去睡吧。 我来放哨，我不像大多数人需要那么多的睡眠。" 他看了看托尼，又转向斯塔克，好像他们两都不知道这个似的，他和斯塔克 ** _肯定_** 不了解对方。

 

"是，是啊，"斯塔克说。 "你比我们这些凡人更加完美。 我看过重生计划的计划书，记得吗?" 他用拳头掩饰住一个呵欠。

 

"如果你愿意，我可以和你一起放哨，" 托尼听见自己说，随后才反应过来他说了什么 "我现在也不需要睡觉。"

 

他从自己的宇宙被拽过来时的确已经是早晨了，所以先前他已经睡了一整晚——或者说他这些天能睡的最多的时间。 他用绝境来调整自己各种各样的身体需求也是事实。 他总是嫉妒超级士兵的能力。

 

还没完全打开行李，剩下的人在五分钟之内就在地上酣然入睡了。 纳摩睡在队伍边缘，托罗枕在霹雳火身上，巴基蜷缩着抱着他的步枪，斯塔克则紧挨着两包行李，手搭在其中一包上。

 

罗杰斯低头看着史塔克；甜蜜的浅笑掠过他的嘴角。 它如此短暂、虚无，足以昭示某些隐藏的私人情绪。 他不知道托尼在看他。 托尼不该看到这些的。 也许斯塔克也不知道这些。

 

他们不可能那么了解对方ーー如果罗杰斯认为斯塔克不知道血清的效用ーー但是，史蒂夫也从未那样看过他。 他会注意到的。 托尼不确定这是什么意思。 这不是他该问的。

 

罗杰斯猛地抬起头，托尼意识到他已经被抓了现行。

 

他没有因此责怪他; 只是把头偏向了营地另一边,"跟我一起四处走走。" 这不完全是那种队长式的语气，但仍比普通的请求多些什么。

 

于是托尼点点头，跟着他走出了树林。

 

"你不饿吗?" 托尼问道，因为他知道罗杰斯新陈代谢得有多快，如果这个宇宙的超级士兵项目也产生了类似的结果的话。 他跑得快，也会消耗大量热量，而自从托尼到这里以后就没见他吃过东西。 罗杰斯一定饿坏了。 "我知道你比大多数人吃得更多，尤其是在体力消耗之后。"

 

罗杰斯眨了眨眼。 "你怎么知道的?"

 

见鬼 。"你很有名,"托尼说，假装轻快地耸了耸肩。 "就像我说的，队长，我是你的超级粉丝。 我小时候读了你所有的漫画。 甚至在墙上挂过你的照片。" 他熟练地加上另一个微笑，试图唤起他过去所有的英雄崇拜。 这简单得让人难堪。 史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯总是如此英俊，不管在哪个宇宙，而这一个史蒂夫的眼神中从未有过十年的痛苦、愤怒和破碎的承诺。 这一个史蒂夫看他的眼神充满喜爱，而托尼的一切都渴望得到他的认可。 他想让这个男人喜欢他。

 

事实上，有那么一瞬间，看起来罗杰斯正以同样的眼神回望着他，他的脸上毫无防备，激动又充满敬畏——甚至有点像他在看着他，但这不可能。

 

随后罗杰斯移开了目光，他尴尬地笑了起来，伸出手捂住脸。托尼没有料到这种反应。"不好意思,"他喃喃道。 "这只是——我觉得很有趣。 **_你_** 一直是我的英雄。 我看过每一期《漫威》。 而现在你却说在你来的地方，你是 ** _我_** 的粉丝，这——"他又笑了笑——"这真的很奇怪，斯塔克先生。"

 

"确实如此"托尼同意，他没有察觉到自己露出了微笑。

 

托尼没法从罗杰斯身上移开目光，他有一种奇怪的感觉，只要他靠近，笑得更灿烂一些，低声说点甜蜜的俏皮话，罗杰斯都会看着他说， ** _好_** 。 有时候，他对史蒂夫也有同样的感觉，但从来不是这样的。 他只能微弱地希望这是真的; 这不值得拿他们的友谊去冒险。 史蒂夫更加······谨慎。 而罗杰斯把一切都表露在脸上。没有谎言。 在他们之间，在他和斯塔克之间，没有谎言。

 

曾经和史蒂夫在一起的时候也是这样。

 

或者至少他是唯一一个撒谎的人，铁人？ 有时候，他会猜想，如果分子人没有剥夺他的选择权，他什么时候会告诉史蒂夫铁人不是他的保镖。

 

也许他一直都是个骗子。

 

但是看着罗杰斯，就像在看一个鬼魂; 这就像是触手可及的第二次机会。 这不是他的史蒂夫。 他曾经有过机会。 或许他根本没有机会，但现在他没有机会了。 史蒂夫死了。 史蒂夫走了。 史蒂夫永远不会知道他的感受了，他想，他想为这些已经想过一千遍的念头狠狠踢自己一脚。 尽管这是真的。

 

他应该说点什么的。

 

他一直以为他还有机会的。

 

他们是复仇者。 他们总会回到彼此身边。 他们打过架，但总又和好如初。 他原以为注册法案会像他们以前的任何一场争执一样。 他们会感觉很糟糕，但最终他们会含泪微笑着道歉，也许还有男子汉般的握手。 事情不应该是这样的。 见鬼，他们都曾死而复生。 即使是死亡也无法阻止他们。 以前从来没有。 但是已经过去六个月了，史蒂夫已经死了，沉睡在他们当初发现他的海浪之下。 托尼在他身边坐了这么久，即使没有绝境，他也能记住每一比伤疤，每一处创口，每一条制服的裂缝，以及托尼在他以为那关乎输赢的时候对他做过的每一件事。 他错了。 史蒂夫真的死了。 他这次不会回来了。

 

也许这样更好，史蒂夫不知道的更好。 这只是让史蒂夫又多了一件恨他的事情。 史蒂夫不可能回报这份感情。

 

不管怎样，这种感觉早就淡化了。 即使是托尼也不可能坚持十年的单相思。 至少他们对立的时候他没法这样。 只是偶尔它还会突然出现。

 

天啊，他想念史蒂夫。

 

托尼狠狠地咽了一口。 他能做到的。 他会回家。 继续前进。 继续苟延残喘地活下去。

 

他笨手笨脚地掀动制服上的弹药袋，手套限制了他的双手，他非常肯定他已经批准了新的高卡路里外勤口粮，而且ーー是了。 他摸到了一根金属箔纸包裹的长条。 他递给罗杰斯。 "来，接着。"

 

它轻巧地落入罗杰斯的手中，罗杰斯举起它，眯起眼。 "这是什么?"

 

"食物,"托尼说。 他知道神盾的口粮棒尝起来口味糟糕，但同时他也肯定政府在过去的几十年里在军事食物供应方面取得了巨大的进步，起码应该比他们现在的配给要好一些。

 

罗杰斯耸耸肩，打开包装，咬了一口。 他的脸在咀嚼的第一口就亮了起来，而这让托尼感到温暖，他一向如此，大脑仿佛短路了一般重复着 ** _我让史蒂夫开心_** 。 即使是现在。

 

"嘿,"他惊讶地说。 "这相当不错。 这就是未来人们吃的东西?"

 

托尼大笑。 "除非你在战场上，而且是神——我领导的组织的一份子的时候。"

 

罗杰斯瞟了瞟托尼的腰带。 "你还有吗?"

 

"还有几个。" 托尼控制不住笑容。 "如果你想要可以全都给你。" 因为毫无疑问，他会把他所有的一切都给任何一个史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯。 这从来都不是个问题。 对他们两个来说。

 

罗杰斯还在盯着托尼的腰带。 "你那里还有什么?"

 

神盾标准战斗配置的清单—— 谢了，绝境——出现在托尼的脑海。 "主要是弹药,"他说。 "一个信号弹，几种不同的手榴弹，还有，哦，对了，新的急救箱。" 他停顿了一下，罗杰斯什么也没说。 "怎么，你的口袋里有什么?"

 

"主要是给巴基的备用弹药。" 罗杰斯歪过头，认可这些相似之处。 "几包好彩。"

 

"你还 ** _抽烟_**?" 托尼抑制住难以置信的轻笑，但是，伙计，史蒂夫从来没有提过这个。托尼猜测大概每个人都抽。 他甚至无法想象，队长和香烟。 也许史蒂夫不吸烟; 也许只有这个罗杰斯吸烟。

 

罗杰斯看着他，好像他不知道是什么引起了这种反应，他当然不知道。 "是的·····？ 你想来一根吗?"

 

托尼摇摇头。 "不用了，谢谢。 我没有这种习惯。"他现在可能有了治愈因子，但不是每个人都需要成为下一个金刚狼。

 

罗杰斯在沉思中嚼着口粮棒。

 

托尼以为他会提出关于未来或是战争的问题; 他早已决定什么都不会说。

 

"那么,"罗杰斯说,"你会帮我们找到宇宙魔方?"

 

托尼露出半个微笑。 "是啊。 这就是我的想法。"

 

罗杰斯也笑了。 "很好,"他说。

 

托尼必须换个话题。 "你的托尼 · 斯塔克被派去调查你发现的魔方?" 罗杰斯点点头。 "你一定快窒息了，终于见到了你的英雄。"

 

他尽量不去想起那天他在潜艇上的感受。 他生命中最美好的一天。而现在他也经历过最糟糕的一天了。

 

罗杰斯皱眉，托尼才意识到他刚用了未来的俚语。 他过去常会注意这些，为了史蒂夫，在很久，很久以前。

 

"我的意思是，高兴,"托尼澄清道。 "很高兴见到他。 对不起。"

 

罗杰斯微笑着，尴尬地将转向别处，为自己的感情而感到不安; 其他人或许很难读懂面罩下的史蒂夫，但托尼已经练习了很久。 "是的,"他说。 "非常高兴。 不过这并不是巧合，我找他是因为我知道这是他最近的工作。 大约两年前，我在一个聚会上遇见了他。 我出海的前一天晚上。 我们······ 我们很喜欢对方。 他······说如果我发现什么奇怪的事情就给他打电话。 那天晚上我和凡 · 戴恩一家人住在一起，他们举办了那个派对，所以我真的要感谢他们ーー"

 

"凡· 戴恩?" 托尼惊讶地问道。 "像是简·凡·戴恩?" 他知道的每个人都聚集在这个时代了，他猜。

 

罗杰斯对他眨眨眼睛。 "是的，那是她的名字。 你认识她？ 托尼也认识她。"

 

"我认识她,"托尼笑着确认，然后他停了下来，因为现在是1943年，他的数数能力无疑没有问题。 "等等，你41年出海的?" **_这_** 不太对。

 

"42年初,"罗杰斯皱着眉头说。 "怎么，在你的宇宙里不是这样吗?"

 

"不是,"托尼说。 "在我那里，你在1940年底加入了军队。" 他相当确信。 也许这就是为什么罗杰斯看起来这么年轻; 他没有参加那么久的战争。

 

罗杰斯盯着他。 "在你们的世界里，我在美国加入战争之前就参军了？ 在珍珠港被袭击之前?" 他眼中闪现出热切的希望。 "你是想说，在你的世界里，它没有——?"

 

"不,"托尼说，罗杰斯叹了口气。 "对不起。 珍珠港事件仍然发生了。 但在此之前你就很活跃，只是······不在国外。" 他回忆道，史蒂夫大部分时间都在和本土的超级恶棍战斗。 也许在一个没有超能力的世界里，陆军发展重生计划的压力较小，所以直到美国正式参战，这个计划才得以启动。

 

"哦。" 罗杰斯沉默了一会儿。 "我想也许在你的宇宙里······会更好。"

 

托尼叹了口气。 "我希望如此。"

 

他有那么多的愿望。 而他不能拥有任何一个。

 

"好吧,"罗杰斯说。 "至少知道这一点很好。"

 

罗杰斯提起他的盾牌，转过身来，直直穿过森林，那是他们的防线。

 

托尼紧随其后，因为他不总是这样吗？

 

 ** _不是你的_** ，他告诉自己，却并不知道自己是否相信。

 

 


	3. 托尼·斯塔克，616宇宙（2）

 

没有发生任何特殊的事情，放哨结束后，他和罗杰斯返回营地，侵袭组正在那里等着他们。 他们已经支起了帐篷。 斯塔克倚在其中一个包裹上读着一本发霉的旧书; 托尼瞥见上面有一些哥特体字迹，斯塔克随即合上了书本，驱散围聚一团玩着纸牌游戏的众人。托尼会永远记下纳摩玩纸牌的样子，为此他愿意短暂感激一下绝境的存在：纳摩对扑克脸的定义似乎是“永远傲慢地摆着臭脸”，这让托尼想要大笑。

 

斯塔克放下书，在大腿上擦了擦手，站起来。 "那么，队长，对找到这个麻烦的发光体你有什么头绪了吗?"

 

"嗯。" 罗杰斯瞥了一眼······托尼。 "我想听听专家的高见。 你在你的世界里见过宇宙立方吗，斯塔克先生?"

 

"局长,"托尼心不在焉地说，然后突然惊醒过来，他以前是怎么保守住秘密的？ 他咳嗽一声。 "嗯。 是啊。 我以前肯定在任务中见过一些宇宙立方。"

 

"一些立方体?" 斯塔克扬起眉，脸上洋溢着好奇。 托尼知道这种表情。 斯塔克试图把这个问题考虑清楚，将理论和实际吻合。 分析。 整合。 他猜想大概每一个版本的他都是未来主义者。 "不止一个?"

 

托尼盯着他。 "当然不止一个。 它们是人造的。"

 

斯塔克皱眉。 "这不可能。" 他弯下腰拿起书，再次翻找。 "宇宙立方是传说中的物品。 这就像在说你可以建造圣杯。" 他充满希望的目光说明他也非常希望这是真的。

 

"我不知道,"托尼说,"但是我的宇宙里有人造的立方体，还有······来自其他地方的立方体。" 他不确定这个世界是否准备好了解克里人和斯克鲁人。 他可不想成为揭露外星人存在的那种人。 "尽管如此，它仍然是创造出来的。 有可能其中一个在不久前来到这里，并引发了你们的传说。" 他耸耸肩。 "但在我的宇宙······它是人造的。"

 

罗杰斯眯起了眼睛。 "他们叫什么名字?"

 

搞什么鬼，他们又不是二战时期的人，对吧？ 告诉他们没什么坏处。 "先锋科技。"

 

然后斯塔克······突然大笑起来。 "AIM？ 天啊。 你在开玩笑吧。" 他凝视着托尼的脸。 "你 ** _不是_** 在开玩笑?"

 

这他妈？他那个时代的 ** _所有东西_** 都在这里？

 

"我没在开玩笑,"托尼肯定地说，而大脑仍然卡在“AIM存在于20世纪90年代”，唯有如此另一个他才可能听说过他们。

 

等等，他想。 AIM是斯特拉克的杰作，不是吗？ 他们原本是九头蛇的武器研发部门。但可能后来才独立出来。 上帝啊，他总是记不清史蒂夫那些战时故事。

 

斯塔克擦去了眼角的泪水。 "他们······他们太无能了,"他说，好像这就是他能作出的最糟糕的评价了，他笑得喘不上气。 "AIM,"他重复着，摇摇头。 "基督啊。"

 

"他们是白痴,"托尼同意。 "但你懂的，即使一个停止的时钟，等等之类的。"*

*这里为化用了谚语“即使是一个静止的时钟一天也能对两次。”（Even a stopped clock gives the right twice a day）

 

侵袭组在他们周围围成一圈。

 

"你觉得他们想拿魔方干什么?" 巴基问道。

 

托尼耸耸肩。 "任何想做的。" 他知道这不是一个令人满意的答案。 "即使是AIM造的，我也不够了解他们的动机，没法推测。 在我的宇宙里，它们现在还不存在，据我所知宇宙立方在我们那边的二战里并没有出现。"

"但你见过人们使用立方体?" 罗杰斯接着发问，托尼点了点头。 "那么，他们用它做什么呢?"

 

"我上一次听说启用宇宙立方,"托尼开口，该死，他清楚地想起拿它来干什么了，操，操，操。 "它——它被用来逆转洗脑和严重的失忆。 修补破碎之事，赋予记忆和自我意识。 据我所知疗效不错。 我不在现场，但我看到了结果。"

 

 ** _不要看巴基_** ，他告诉自己，紧紧地攥住拳头。 **_不要看巴基。_**

 

也正是此时他才发现斯塔克脸色惨白，托尼提到 ** _反向洗脑_** 时他几乎面如土色，其中肯定发生过什么，但他毫无头绪。过了一小会儿，斯塔克马上调整过来，但仍然毫无血色。 托尼有点想问，但又不愿透露任何有关洗脑的信息与之交换，而且，托尼的信息也不会有用的。

 

罗杰斯没有发现任何问题。 "这听起来比我想象中的九头蛇的手段还要温和。"

 

托尼试图微笑; 笑容微弱而痛苦。 "是的，不是九头蛇干的。他们是好人。" 好人中最好的一个。

 

"那么,"斯塔克说，他肯定还有什么地方不对劲，他看起来一团糟： 脸色发灰，皮肤上沾着冷汗。 "有谁知道那个拿着立方体的家伙去哪儿了吗?"

 

"可能在世界任何地方,"托尼说，罗杰斯和巴基的脸随即垮下来，他举起手; 而斯塔克看着他的眼神根本不在状态。 "但我曾经见过反向传送。 初次传送。他们会去那些他们认为安全的地方，假设他们没有出现在——就让我这么说吧，他妈妈的房子里，我的猜测是他去了会合的地点。甚至就是修道院本身。" 从他在修道院读取到的能量指征来看，这个猜测很可能是真的。 但是他不能直接告诉他们。 罗杰斯放下心，不住地点头，但是斯塔克的状态越来越糟糕。 "所以，目前的问题是ーー"，好吧，斯塔克已经站不稳了，托尼必须说些什么ーー"对不起，你没事吧?"

 

斯塔克无力地点点头。 "我——"

 

他没来得及说完话便滑跪下来，双手交叉捂住胸膛，蜷缩起来，罗杰斯勉强在他滑到地上前抓住了他，笨拙地环住双臂让斯塔克倒在他怀里。

 

是心脏，托尼意识到。 他知道的。 他 ** _感觉_** 到了。

 

该死。

 

 ** _当然_** 是心脏问题。 他终究是托尼 · 斯塔克。

 

"托尼!" 罗杰斯脸色发白，紧张不安地呼唤。 "托尼！ 怎么了?"

 

斯塔克抬起胸前的一只手，虚弱地挥动。 “在我的背包里。 我需要——我会告诉你的——” 他的脸因痛苦而扭曲。 "电线,"他的胸膛剧烈起伏着。 "移动电源。 应该 —— 操，我不知道它放哪里了。" 他喘着气。 "没有——没有时间了。"

 

"巴基，快走!" 罗杰斯叫到，巴基开始跑动。

 

"等等!" 托尼说，巴基止住脚步。罗杰斯抬起头，苦涩地凝视着他，目光中充满了难以置信和背叛，仿佛托尼刚刚下达了斯塔克的死亡判决。 现在不是争论的时候。 没时间了。 托尼转向斯塔克。 "是你的心脏，对吗？ 是植入电池吗?"

 

斯塔克对他眨了几下眼睛，目光呆滞。

 

"集中精神!" 托尼厉声道，用着曾让复仇者和最放纵不羁的神盾特工都正襟危坐的声音。 "回答我!"

 

斯塔克不均匀地喘着气"电池,"他呢喃着。 "嗯。 需要ーー"他试图指向帐篷ーー"需要ーー需要充电。 心脏——"

 

托尼环顾四周。 所有的东西都还被包着。 无论他们需要什么都没法及时找到，而且斯塔克的状态显然也没法告知其他人操作方法。

 

另一方面，他的装甲箱可能在二十英尺以外。 见鬼，他又不是没做过这种事。 他知道该怎样给他该死的心脏充电。 他也知道如何对其他人操作，用盔甲和绝境。 他曾停止过一个人的心跳。 **_这只是权宜之计_** ，他告诉史蒂夫。 他又重启了那个家伙的心脏——说真的，这有什么困难？ 一个星期后，他停止了自己的心脏来拯救史蒂夫的生命。

 

也就是那时，史蒂夫不再和他说话了。 然后注册法案发生了。

 

托尼深深地吸了口气。 保密工作到此为止了。 "好了。 谁来帮我拿一下公文包。 快点。"

 

罗杰斯还在盯着他，嘴半张着。

 

"我会救他的,"托尼说。 他的声音冷酷而干涩。 "我很清楚自己在做什么。 你相信我吗?"

 

罗杰斯什么也没说。

 

" ** _你相信我吗_** ** _?_** " 托尼重复道，他没有权利要求这个陌生人这样做，这个陌生人甚至都不认识他，尤其是当认识他的那个人不再相信他时。 但是没有其他选择。

 

罗杰斯僵硬地轻点了一下头。

 

托尼随即转头高吼，声音在激烈的情感和肾上腺素作用下激荡。 "把箱子拿给我。 让他躺在地上。 快点。"

 

罗杰斯跪着，小心翼翼地放下斯塔克，托尼跪在他们身边。 他知道地面很冷，但是透过神盾的制服他感觉不到。 罗杰斯的手明显在颤抖。 斯塔克的脸几乎变成灰色。 他阖着眼，时不时地睁开一小会，深蓝的眼睛毫无焦距。 托尼撑起自己，抵御突如其来的眩晕，因为那是他自己该死的脸，他知道自己经历过比这更糟糕的，他知道自己经历过这些，数不胜数，但他从来没有看过自己的眼睛。

 

巴恩斯把箱子放在托尼伸出的右手上，托尼用牙齿咬下左手上的手套打开生物锁。 当然，他不用手就能解锁，但这只会让侵袭组更加惊恐，而且他需要灵活的双手。 盔甲在托尼手指下闪闪发亮，呈现出耀眼的红色和金属特有的光泽。

 

"把他的外套和衬衫脱掉,"托尼说，同时卷起袖子。 "我需要看看我要处理什么。"

 

"我记得你说过你知道自己在做什么,"罗杰斯嘀咕道，但着手解开斯塔克的大衣纽扣。 他抬起头时僵住了，托尼正在召唤内甲，液体黄金从手臂流淌而下，划过手腕汇聚于掌中，包裹住了每一根手指。“这他妈？”

 

"没时间解释了,队长"托尼说——这也是事实——他伸出了手。 护手在他周围固定，盔甲碎片从箱中升起，在空中漂移，迅速到达指定位置。 安全，它对他说。 力量。 只要穿上装甲，他就仿佛无所不能。

 

当然，事实并非如此，但这是一种美好的感觉。

 

他活动着手指。 然后他低头看向斯塔克裸露的胸膛，皱起眉头。 "你这个可怜的家伙,"他低声道。 "你到底对自己做了什么，啊?"

 

罗杰斯仍然睁大眼睛盯着手套。 "他称之为排斥泵,"他解释。 "我对它知之甚少。 他······从来没有在杂志上写过。"

 

这块金属板被植入斯塔克的胸腔，正对着他的心脏。 与托尼最近的人造心脏不同，充电口的被掩盖在下; 平滑表面上的唯一缝隙是闭合的铰链面板。 肯定在这了。 绝境低语着装甲医学扫描的结果: 下面有某种电池。

 

托尼用戴着手套的手翻开面板——

 

——那里正是斯塔克的心脏，浴血而骄傲地，在玻璃后面缓缓地、虚弱地跳动着。 上帝啊。 托尼说不清他是震惊于其赤裸的脆弱，还是恐惧于如此骇人的景象，这让他生理性地反胃。 也许两者都有。 内部切割出的圆形轨迹露出金属边缘，而在末端放置着一块贴上标签的电池。正极和负极。 不需要何等天才就能猜出来。

 

他相当了解怎样给自己充电，而他知道这会疼得死去活来。 当他重新启动绯红机甲的心脏时只电击了一次，就像心脏除颤器一样，但对于这次并不够——斯塔克需要持续稳定的能量以维持心脏跳动。 他迫切地需要它，他快要没电了，托尼从痛苦的经历中知道，电流越快，痛苦越大。 托尼是个未来主义者，而他不喜欢他所看到的未来，斯塔克的身体会剧烈拱起，而托尼抓不住他。 旁边就是斯塔克 ** _赤裸的心脏_** ，那么，如果他的手滑了一下。 不会有好结果的。

 

所有问题在几秒钟内穿过他的脑海，他伸出手，将戴着手套的那只手搭上罗杰斯的肩膀。 这是他第一次触摸他，托尼想，随后用力地把那个想法推开了。

 

"队长,"托尼果断地说，罗杰斯抬起头来。 他的脸上充满了忧虑，但是他点了点头。 "我需要你帮我按住他" 罗杰斯再次点头，托尼继续说道。 "这看起来很糟糕。 会很疼的。 不管看起来怎么样，不管你认为我伤害了他多少，你都要阻止他继续动弹，除非我另有说法。 你听到了吗，队长（Cap）?"

 

这个绰号不自觉就从嘴里冒了出来; 托尼认为这总比不小心叫他 ** _复仇者_** 要好。 或者其他更加亲昵的称呼。 在他的记忆中，史蒂夫总会对他微笑，一边微笑一边说， ** _你知道的，没有其他人会叫我翅膀头_** ** _——_**

 

"我听到了,"罗杰斯说。 他的声音很紧，他把手放在斯塔克的肩膀上，紧紧地抓着。

 

托尼用穿着装甲的手轻轻拍了拍斯塔克的脸颊; 斯塔克发出了几声含糊的声响，试图转过头去。 除了身体本能的震颤，他做不到其他事。绝境告诉他，斯塔克的生命体征非常不稳定。 是的，好吧，很好。 好极了。

 

"准备好了?" 托尼问道，不知道斯塔克是否还有意识，于是他把手放到斯塔克的胸口的排斥泵上。 金属与金属相撞作响。 "你可能已经知道了，这会很疼的。"

 

斯塔克咬牙嘶声，他终究还是醒着的。 "我——,"他含糊地说。 "我会叫的。 会很吵的。 堵——堵住我的嘴吧?"

 

托尼冷酷地想到， ** _至少他对自己的忍受痛苦的能力相当清醒_** ，他点点头，把丢弃的手套塞进了斯塔克的嘴里。目前为止他的制服最好的用处了。 斯塔克一口咬住。 罗杰斯看起来有点发绿，好像想要呕吐，但是他抓住斯塔克的肩膀的手却从未松懈。 绝境在托尼视野的边缘闪烁着紧急医疗警告。此时或永不。

 

托尼摸到了电池末端，斥力炮开始准备，发出微弱的嗡鸣，排斥泵上反射出暗淡但稳定的光芒。 "三,"他说。 "二。 一。 现在。"

 

他启动了。

 

斯塔克张着眼睛，咬着手套闷声喊叫，声音中是纯粹的痛苦。 托尼看着他张紧了身体，看着他挣扎起身甩开罗杰斯的手，然后又被按到地上。 当电力流入电池时，托尼自己的手一动不动地放在斯塔克的心上。 他总是有一双稳定的手，这多少是对这份工作的要求。 好吧，其中一份工作。 他想象自己在做一样东西，就像是最后的焊接，必须保持完美。

 

"你会害死他的!" 罗杰斯的声音嘶哑，痛苦又破碎，托尼没有抬头。 他不能抬头。 他必须保持专注。

 

"我他妈在救他的命,"托尼咆哮道。 "抓住他!"

 

斯塔克停止了尖叫，但这听起来更像是他已经喊不出声了，而不是没那么疼了。 只有刺耳，沉重的喘气声。

 

 ** _预计充电时间_** ** _:_** ** _两分钟_** ，托尼的脑内显示。 心电图卷轴穿过他的视野，波形变得更为有力但仍不规则，托尼能听到耳边斯塔克沉重的心跳。

 

"两分钟,"他转述道。 "再等两分钟。 来吧。 你能做到的。 保持清醒。" 他不知道自己是在安抚斯塔克还是罗杰斯——或者甚至是他自己——但是斯塔克比了个OK的手势，随后闭上眼睛，再次咬住了手套。

 

他的手完美地一动不动。反重力能量发出光芒，如果它不是如此可怕，如此强大，如果他此刻没在眼睁睁地目睹另一个自己的痛苦，它或许会很美。 托尼意识到自己在冒汗。 他盯着罗杰斯的手套，罗杰斯的手紧贴着斯塔克的肩膀。 他不能让自己看到罗杰斯的脸; 他知道罗杰斯关心着斯塔克，即使他们对彼此并不了解。这是他再不能拥有的一切，因为史蒂夫不曾，因为史蒂夫不会，因为史蒂夫已经死了。 而他不想看到其他史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯脸上的关切。

 

斯塔克摇摇头，试图躲闪和哭喊; 罗杰斯仿佛感同身受般自然流露出一种痛苦的音调，低沉而心碎地，就好像声音从他身体里被扯掉了一样。

 

 ** _一分钟_** ，托尼的脑内显示。

 

这是托尼一生中最长的一分钟。

 

斯塔克出奇地沉默，只是时不时地呜咽一句; 绝境告诉托尼他还有意识。

 

 ** _充电完成_** ，绝境提示道，托尼关闭斥力炮，合上面板。他挪开双手。 他现在在发抖。 他握紧拳头。他现在甚至无法脱下手套。

 

斯塔克把头转向一边，吐出了手套。 他虚弱地举起一只手，碰了碰罗杰斯的手指; 罗杰斯仍然没有把手从斯塔克的肩膀上移开，尽管他的手已经松开了。 斯塔克抬头看着罗杰斯，看着托尼，看着远处其他侵袭者忧心忡忡的面孔。

 

"那很有趣,"斯塔克说。 声音粗粝。 "我们再也不要这样做了。"

 

托尼跌坐在脚后跟上。 "不客气。"

 

"你还好吗?" 罗杰斯问道。 他的话里有那么多的 ** _关心_** ，托尼只是——他不能处理。 "我记得你说过你一直有充电。"

 

斯塔克扫掉罗杰斯的手，坐了起来，用颤抖的手指摸索着扣上衣服。 "我有,"他说。 "我猜只是不小心没充够。 我不知道怎么回事。"

 

但他说话的时候并没有看着罗杰斯。 他看着托尼，托尼知道这个谎言，因为这是托尼的身体。 这一直是托尼的问题。 他充够了电，然后有什么东西吓到了他，吓到他的心跳得比他预期的更快，而系统无法应付电池的消耗。 不管是什么使他吃惊，总之是关于托尼说的话。 而且他不会谈论这件事。 他会撒谎说不知道。

 

随便吧。 托尼很擅长保守秘密。

 

"你现在充满电了,"托尼说,"我只能说这么多了。 因此，只要不间隔那么长时间，随后的充电应该不会这么疼了。" 他笑了。 "到我这儿来，我给你加满。"

 

"怎么做到的,"斯塔克沙哑地问道，然后停下重复一遍。 "你怎么知道的？ **你** 有——?" 他停了下来，轻拍了一下嵌板。

 

托尼摇摇头。 "以前是。 不再有了。"

 

斯塔克眼中闪耀着希望。 "你做了什么?"

 

"未来太遥远了,"托尼说，他不得不眼睁睁地看着另一个自己露出失望的表情。 "你不能发明它。 这种技术还不存在。 对不起。"

 

斯塔克的下巴绷得紧紧的，但他点了点头。 他目不转睛地看着托尼的手甲。 "那是什么鬼东西?" 他的目光转向开着的装甲箱，里面的其他装甲碎片清晰可见。

 

托尼狠狠地咽了一口。 "你记得你说过你是钢铁侠吗?" 他想要微笑，却没有成功。 "我也是。 这就是钢铁侠盔甲。"

 

他环顾四周，发现侵袭组正在盯着他们。

 

"如果你是钢铁侠,"巴基用一种非常安静、充满敬畏的声音说,"而你并不是个冒险家，那么你为什么会是钢铁侠呢?"

 

托尼干涩地大笑起来。 "我曾经是个超级英雄" 他认为他再也不能自称复仇者了。 这可不是从前了。 卡罗尔领导着队伍。 官方的队伍，因为他分裂了世界，所有现在有两只队伍了。 他只是神盾局的局长，尽管有时候他也会穿上盔甲。 "就像漫画书里那样。 在我的宇宙，有一些普通人无法应付的威胁。 我们中的一些人和他们战斗。 所以我建造了这套装甲。"

 

巴基斜眼。 "但你不再是超级英雄了?"

 

"他说他是个局长,"罗杰斯在他身后说，上帝啊，他不需要别人提醒这一点。 "一个政府机构的主管。" 男人的声音令托尼不寒而栗。 "不是超级英雄。"

 

 ** _告诉我，局长_** ，史蒂夫在怒吼，在他的脑海里，在木筏监狱的栅栏后面，在他生命的最后一个晚上。 **_这值得吗？_**

 

"现在没那么多了,"托尼说。 很有趣，不是吗，他不再是超级英雄了，但此时他却如同一个真正的超人。 "我有一个朋友，他—— 我—— 不是——"

 

他哽住了。

 

"对不起,"他说。 "我不能说。"

 

他任由臂铠落下，盔甲碎片哗啦一声掉进泥土里，闭上了眼睛。 他吸了一口气，然后又吸了一口，睁开眼睛，站了起来。 他必须一个人呆着。 他在走路。 他走向营地边界。 他不知道他要去哪里。

 

"让他走,"斯塔克在他身后的某处说。 "他会回来的。 他会没事的。"

 

托尼不确定这是不是真的。

 

他再次闭上眼睛，试图不去想象史蒂夫的脸。

 

 

* * *

 

直到他已经走到远得看不见侵袭组的地方才停下来。在此处，他可以假装只是突发奇想十二月来意大利旅游，他可以假装生活没有一团糟，而被困在二战时期的平行宇宙里找不到回家的路是最不可怕的事。在大部分日子里，不能回家的优先级或许更高，但现在最坏的是他必须与罗杰斯一起生活。这个拥有着史蒂夫面容的陌生人的存在或许比史蒂夫死亡的事实更为糟糕，因为他不是史蒂夫，而他每次看向托尼都会令托尼想起他失去的一切，他们对彼此的所作所为。

 

他杀了史蒂夫。 他 ** _杀_** 了他。 虽然他并不是扣动扳机的那个人，但是他把枪上了膛。 而他意识到时，已为时已晚。

 

过了一会儿树丛间传来走动的声音。

 

"你好哇。" 斯塔克谨慎地打了个招呼，他走近托尼，摇摇晃晃地靠到最近的一块石头上。他看托尼的眼神好像托尼突然暴起咬人似的。

 

这有点荒谬，因为如果别人知道，斯塔克肯定也会知道。 托尼不咬人。 不，那样首先会引人注目，而且能减轻他的痛苦。 托尼不会这么做的。 托尼会让胸口里的弹片缓慢地杀死自己，因为他永远也不记得给胸甲充电，他一次又一次流血，牺牲，拯救世界。 托尼给自己注射了一种致死率高达97.5% 的逆转录酶病毒。 托尼切断了自己的脚。 托尼总是愿意做出牺牲。

 

"你好,"托尼不带感情地回答。 "现在你成了美国队长的信使吗?"

 

"他很关心你,"斯塔克说，抬起一只膝盖，用双手搂住。 这就是肯定了。 "我们都是。可能你会和我相处得更自在一些; 他认为你可能太害怕了才不敢和你的，呃，童年英雄说话。"

 

托尼心想 ** _害怕_** 这个形容根本不合适。 "是的，他说对了。" 但不是由于他认为的那些原因。

 

"我知道你没有主动加入这次旅行,"斯塔克说，眼神充满了和善和理解。 "或是这个队伍。 但是你暂时被困在这了。在这期间我们会带着你。 不会有事的。 特别是如果你能帮助我们的话。"

 

"相信我,"托尼说,"我非常乐意帮你们从九头蛇的魔爪下偷出宇宙立方。 我闲暇时为别人打仗。" 这听起来很可怕，但的确是真的。 这是他的生活。 不管怎样，这曾是他的生活。 "回家只是额外的福利。"

 

斯塔克静静地看着他。 "你不想回家，对吗?" 他终于开口。

 

托尼凝视着远方，放空双眼。 "没什么值得留恋的。"

 

"自从你的朋友死了以后就没有了,"斯塔克说，他就是托尼自己，他们该死地天才，他当然会猜出来。

 

托尼的心好像被冻住了。 这个画面像是烙在了他的视网膜上，在他看到的每一个地方都留下痕迹，仿佛是烧坏的显像管留下的刻痕——史蒂夫倒在台阶上，一遍又一遍，鲜血淌下台阶。 "我不想谈论他。"

 

斯塔克举起双手以示屈服。 "我没在要求你。"

 

"这是一场战争,"托尼说。 "发生了一场战争，他死了，他是我最好的朋友，而这是我的错。" 他一字一顿地吐出，他听到自己笑了，笑声刺耳而丑陋。 "你没有问，是我主动说的。"

 

如果现在不是1943年，斯塔克或许会留心其中的潜台词。

 

"你想要一些建议吗?" 斯塔克问道，然后没等托尼回答就开始自顾自地说起来，托尼 · 斯塔克在任何宇宙中都是这么混蛋。 "你不能这样想。 我知道这样做很糟糕。 从长远来看，这可能是错误的做法，但是现在呢？ 你不能这么想。 你现在身处战争之中。 你会发疯的。 你必须先挺过这场战争。 坚持下去，执行任务，回到家里再崩溃。打破常规也未尝不可。做点任何你想做的事。喝空一整个酒柜。 或是把自己关在房间里一个星期。" 他的笑容很有些暗示意味。 A+的托尼 · 斯塔克式建议。 也正是他想要做的。 他确信除了他自己，没有人会认为这是一个好主意。 这也许就是他不应该被派去给自己打气的原因，但他绝对无法接受罗杰斯的鼓励。

 

托尼叹了口气。 "我已经疯了。" 他喜欢绝境，但有时候——是的，幻觉有点过头了。 他从不承认，但有时他怀疑史蒂夫是否真的知道些什么，当他说——不。 托尼没想过这个。 好了。

 

"那就更疯狂一点。"

 

托尼深吸了几口气。 他死了。他消失了。放手吧。 "好吧。 不去想它。"

 

"说到谈话——"斯塔克没有补完后半句话，而托尼完全知道他要说什么。

 

托尼叹了口气。 "是的，知道了。 队长（Cap）想跟我谈谈。"

 

斯塔克讶异地扬起一边眉毛ーー也许是由于他选择的昵称。 "是啊。"

 

"你知道我要说什么,"托尼说，注册法案深入骨髓，像毒药一样折磨着他。 "你知道我不能透露你们的未来。"

 

斯塔克对上了他的目光。 他的眼睛，正如同托尼从镜子里看到的一样，洞彻一切，托尼突然迫切地想告诉他ーー不是关于他们的未来，而是他自己的未来。 他想告诉他关于史蒂夫，关于复仇者，关于斯坦福，关于该死的超英法案的种种种种，因为斯塔克会理解的。 他会明白托尼为什么要这么做，为什么他要做这一切。 没有人能像他那样理解。 没有其他人可以。 他想或许这就是人们去忏悔的原因。 但没有人能赦免他。 见鬼，他把一切都告诉了史蒂夫的尸体，而这并没有让他好过一点。 他哭了一个小时，然后擦掉了天空母舰上的监控录像。 没必要让别人看到他那个样子。 天啊，他需要穿上盔甲。别人看不见他的脸时他才能感觉好一些。

 

" ** _我_** 知道,"斯塔克回答，着重强调了“我”。 "但是我，我是弗瑞的特工之一。 我脑子里充满了数以百计的秘密。最高机密。 我懂得有时候人们需要的并不是真相。 你就是我，你知道我知道这一点。" 他伸出一根手指。 "而另一方面，美国队长ーー好吧，我可能刚认识他ーー"他数手指时停顿了一下，脸上出现了一种托尼说不清的奇怪表情ーー"四天，但我觉得他原则上反对任何不诚实的事，如果你明白我的意思的话。 对他来说，事情很简单。 黑白分明。 他认为你早已知道了答案，如果你能告诉我们战争将如何结束的话，就会像这样。" 他打了个响指。

 

四天。 亲爱的上帝啊。 他们的确根本不了解对方。 或许正相反。 也许他们已经发现了彼此内心深处的真实想法。 但是他们还没有因此而分开。

 

 ** _给点时间_** ，托尼阴郁地想。

 

"我完全明白你的意思,"他说，话语里包含了太多的情感; 斯塔克眨了眨眼望着他，托尼知道他是故意没有发问。 他从没想过另一个他会善待自己。

 

"不管怎样,"斯塔克沉默了一会儿说。 "如果你不打算预言我们的未来，那么亲口对他说可能会更好。 我也可以告诉他，但——"他耸耸肩——"我想如果你来直接告诉他，他可能会更确定。 如果你能忍受让你的英雄失望的话，请便吧。"

 

托尼想放声大笑，又想失声痛哭，因为如果斯塔克知道他有多擅长这个——

 

"我会处理的,"他干涩地说。 毕竟，他总是这样。 他总是这样。

 

他们回到营地的时候，罗杰斯已经赶走了剩下的侵袭者ーー以放哨或操练或随便什么名义。总之就是盟军在敌占区做的那种事情。 托尼连上装甲传感器快速检查了一番，当地除了七个传感器没什么特别的。 罗杰斯坐在地上，看到他们两个时便站了起来。 他脸上的表情起初有点奇怪，好像还不习惯看到两个托尼肩并肩的情景，但很快就转变为坚定。 托尼无比熟悉的那种坚定。

 

上帝啊，托尼认识那种表情。 这就是史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯式的固执，多元宇宙的共同点。 昂首挺胸，双手放在臀部，双腿笔直，如果你挡在了他的路上，只能祈求上帝怜悯了。

 

托尼认为他应该感到害怕，而不只是痛苦地怀旧。

 

而于罗杰斯不幸的是，托尼从来没有害怕过他。

 

托尼点头招呼。 "你要跟我谈谈吗，队长?"

 

罗杰斯的声音听不出感情。 "局长，我突然想到，你来自未来。 如果不是我们的未来，那也是某个未来。"

 

来了。他一点都不想再听到这个男人叫他“ ** _局长_** ”。

 

托尼歪过头以示了解。 "我对此毫无隐瞒。" 他深吸了一口气。 "但如果你想要对战争的预言，我是不会说的。 我不能那么做。"

 

"为什么?"

 

这个提问礼貌而冷静。 至少他们有了个轻松的开头。 那么，是时候试试最简单的借口了。

 

"这样说怎么样?" 托尼回道。 "我不是你要找的人。 你向宇宙立方寻求帮助，而不管出于什么原因，它选择了我，但我实际上并没有资格为你的战争提供建议。" 他耸耸肩。 "这一切都发生在我出生前几十年。 当然，我在学校里学过。 每个人都是如此。 在压力之下我可能能说出一些重要的事件，但是你需要的名字和日期呢？ 我说不出来。 魔方并没有给你带来一个战争专家。"

 

这并不完全正确; 他很聪明，他比大多数人知道得更多，事实上，他能记下姓名和日期的大部分都是拜史蒂夫所赐，这意味着那些信息都与侵袭组有关。 史蒂夫喜欢看战争纪录片，每当他拿到电视遥控器的时候，他总会被其他复仇者嘲笑—— 他们笑称他为 ** _资深公民_** ，然后看了一小时的内维尔·张伯伦相关的谈话节目，与此同时史蒂夫差不多一直在边上痛骂绥靖政策。 托尼没料到多年以后还得考试。

 

现在看来，这一切都不那么理论化了。

 

罗杰斯紧盯着他，鼻翼翕动。 托尼知道情势不妙。 他怒火中烧。 **_好吧，你这史蒂夫_** ** _·_** ** _该死的_** ** _·_** ** _罗杰斯_** ，他想，他又想哭了。

 

"请允许我直言，斯塔克局长。" 他一字一顿清晰地吐出。 作为非军事人员，托尼实际上并不比他高级，但似乎罗杰斯还想留有一点表面的礼貌。

 

托尼露出灿烂的假笑。 "请吧。"

 

罗杰斯抬起下巴。 "这简直 ** _狗屁不通_** 。"

 

托尼没有退缩ーー因为，该死的，他需要更多的借口，对吗? ーー而从罗杰斯轻微睁大了眼睛来判断，他认为罗杰斯在惊讶。 "是吗?"

 

"人们正在 ** _死去_** ,"罗杰斯压低了嗓门。 "人们现在正在死去，而你知道结局，却认为你可以站在一边编造借口？ 你本可以拯救他们。 你 ** _现在_** 知道的事实就可以救人，不要说没有。 别对我撒谎。 这不是一个聪明人能赢的游戏。 生命危在旦夕。"

 

他能说出重大战役的名字。 他能说出具体的日期。 他知道一年半后的某天史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯和巴基 · 巴恩斯坠入大西洋，却再也没有回来。

 

"事情没那么简单。" 托尼狠狠地咽了一口。 "你在要求我改变过去。 我不能保证你们的世界里发生的事情和我的世界里发生的一样，就算一样，也不能保证ーー"他叹了口气，闭上眼睛，睁开眼睛时，罗杰斯仍然盯着他，那种强烈的注视，完全属于美国队长。 "是的，这场战争可怕而残酷，有数百万的伤亡，但这是一个已知的数字。 如果我告诉你们如何拯救一个人，一个注定要失去的人，而在这样做的过程中，我改变了历史，用那些死亡换来了更多的牺牲呢？难以计数，无法预料的数字？ 你想让我背负这个罪名吗，队长?"

 

他也能做到。 这不仅仅是一些假设性问题或者星际迷航中的一集。一个日期。 一次任务。 一组坐标。 如果美国队长和巴基不阻止泽莫的飞机，他们就能活下来ーー但被飞机炸弹炸死的人不会。

 

"你知道，他是对的。" 斯塔克的声音吓了他一跳，罗杰斯转过头来充满谴责地盯着斯塔克。

 

"你同意他的看法?" 他情不自禁地问出，有些悲哀。

 

"他说得有道理,"斯塔克平静地说。 "拜托，你已经读了很多科幻小说了。 时间旅行是一件棘手的事情。 不能把过去搞得一团糟。"

 

"你能 ** _拯救生命_** 。" 罗杰斯抬高了声音。 "这么做是对的。 一直都是。 现在就有人需要拯救。 **_让我们拯救他们_** 。 我不明白这有什么难的。" 上帝啊，他的确是史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯，如假包换。 托尼和他这样争论过数不清多少次了。 他的理想主义，托尼的实用主义。 守卫者*。 克里的最高智慧*。预视魔*。

*1：Guardsmen。此事发生在《钢铁侠V1》#228中。汉莫掌权斯塔克工业时期（当时名字叫“斯坦国际”）做主将41套装甲的复制品卖给美军为他们看守穹顶监狱。初代守卫者即穹顶监狱的狱卒。装甲战争开始后，托尼致力于夺回每一套流落在外的装甲。史蒂夫前去阻止，托尼从背后袭击了他，让他倒在了地上。

*2：此事发生在《复仇者V1》#347中，大事件“银河风暴行动”（ [Operation Galactic Storm](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Operation_Galactic_Storm)），克里至高智慧秘密制造了一种炸弹，意图激发克里人基因中的潜能，却造成了一场大屠杀。黑暗骑士提议杀死至高智慧，却遭到美国队长的反对，随后连同钢铁侠和雷神在内的7位复仇者成员组成小队前去处决了至高智慧。（事实上至高智慧这里也没死······）

*3：即Mentallo。此事发生在《美国队长与钢铁侠 年刊1998》中，预视魔是一个有心灵控制能力的变种人反派，托尼打败他后利用他的能力使全世界忘记了托尼就是钢铁侠的事实。事后托尼和史蒂夫大吵了一架。

 

还有超英法案。

 

这场斗争中没有赢家，但是如果不尝试的话，他会被诅咒的。 而他比罗杰斯多了十年的经验。

 

一个完美的例子浮现在托尼的脑海里，他开口道。 "好吧，听着,"他说。 "在这个这个宇宙里，德国人是不是也轰炸了英格兰的一座城市，叫考文垂？ 大概是三年前吧。非常血腥。 甚至可以说是毫无人性的。大约有五百个平民丧生。 想起什么了吗?"

 

罗杰斯缓慢地点了点头，明显他还没有明白托尼到底想说什么。 他不知道，这让托尼感觉很糟糕——但显然还不至于停下。 "是的,"他说。 "怎么了?"

 

"如果我告诉你,"托尼说,"盟军知道呢？ 早在炸弹投下之前他们就知道，而他们就让它发生了呢?"

 

罗杰斯的脸色瞬间苍白，他的眼睛睁得大大的，因难以置信而张开了嘴。 斯塔克看起来也吃了一惊，但是他掩饰得更好，只是呼吸急促了少许; 托尼知道只是因为，他们是同一个人。

 

"我不相信你。" 罗杰斯抬高了声音; 眼睛里闪烁着泪水。 "为什么?" 他倍感背叛地问道。 "他们为什么要这么做？ 他们怎么会知道呢?"

 

"怎么知道？ 因为他们一直在读希特勒的电报,"托尼反驳道。 "德国的加密技术早已被破解。 很多年了。"

 

而反对意见并非出自罗杰斯，而是斯塔克。 "嘿，嘿！ 不!" 他急得几乎叫起来，他伸出一只手，仿佛这样就能阻止托尼讲话似的。 "你不能告诉他这件事！ 他没有权限知道‘厄尔特拉*’!"

*ultra，盟军破译后的信息。

 

罗杰斯的目光在斯塔克身上逡巡。 "你 ** _知道_**?"

 

斯塔克举起的手变成了两只。 "不是这个，不是关于考文垂。 不是那样的。 我们——上帝啊，史蒂夫，你真的没有这个权限——我们知道将会有一场袭击。 我们不能肯定那就是考文垂。" 他瞟向旁边的托尼。 "但是'厄尔特拉'？ 英格玛*？ 是啊。 你使用的至少有一半的情报来自解码的信息。 这是一个你绝对无权知道的事实。" 他一只手揪着头发，瞪着托尼。 "谢谢你啊。 真他妈一团糟。" 他回头看向罗杰斯，恳求道。 “我在保守秘密，好吗？ 这是我的工作。 不是针对个人的。"

*二战时期德军使用的密码。

 

现在罗杰斯的眼里暗流涌动，那是新出现的不信任。 是不是每个宇宙里托尼都会把他们俩的事情搞砸？ 伤害道他接触的每一个人？

 

他已经走到这一步了。还是尽早把比较结束为妙。

 

"我想说的是,"托尼说,"盟军有选择。 让我们假装他们知道。 也许他们的确知道。 你不能完全肯定他们是无辜的。 我确信有些事连你自己都不知道。" 他瞥了一眼脸色苍白的另一个自己，然后又瞥了一眼罗杰斯。 "如果他们拯救了考文垂——或任何其他城市——德国人就会知道他们的密码并不安全。 他们会改变加密方式，同时你已知晓的一切，所有从那时起被拯救的生命ーー都得重头来过。 你将什么都不知道。 所以他们牺牲了五百条生命来换取以后的生命。" 托尼知道这很残酷。 他过去从不理解那些人是怎样做了这样的决定，直到他完整地阅读了《超人登记法案》那天 ，他意识到没有人能毫无代价地从其中抽身。 他所能做的就是减少损失。 他试过了。 他失败了。 他在唯一有意义的那条道路上失败了。 他短暂地闭了一会儿眼睛，然后睁开，继续说道。 "即使你是对的，他们并不知情，但他们以前也做过类似的选择，不是吗？ 你知道他们做过的。 你知道这些决定要付出生命的代价。 这是战争。 你们用生命去占领城市，去守住防线，去打倒你们的敌人。 你救不了所有人。 你 ** _做不到的_** 。"

 

罗杰斯闭上了眼睛。 眼泪濡湿了头罩。他的脸上流露出痛苦的神色。

 

"他们都是好人,"托尼继续说道，他讨厌自己必须这么做。 "你相信这一点。 这就是你们为之奋斗的东西。 有时候你不得不做出艰难的决定。 这并不容易。 这并不简单。" 天啊，他已经吵过一架了。 他 ** _就是这么说的_** 。 他闭上眼睛，吸了口气，仿佛回到了站在大宅的废墟里的时候，史蒂夫盯着他，好像他不再认识他了。 "这并不美好。 **_世界_** 从来不是理想主义的。 但有时候你必须 ** _用生命交换_** ，好吗？ 有时候你不得不做出一些牺牲来拯救所有你能拯救的人。" 他的声音中断了，那个需要听到这个的人已经死了，但这就是他现在所能做的了。

 

罗杰斯睁开眼睛。 他的目光坚毅，脸色暗淡，眼睛充血发红。 他并不明白，也不可能明白，但是他提起了托尼最糟糕的往事。 再一次。

 

"这值得吗?" 一字不差。 "不是这样的，对吧?" 罗杰斯看着托尼，他心里好像有什么东西正在死去，尽管他以为那里再没有活物了。 "你知道的。 我能从你身上看出来。 你所说的一切，你试图告诉我牺牲是必要的，你会让人们去死，但你不相信。 你并不发自内心相信这个。 你后悔了，对不对？ 你做了什么牺牲？ 谁因你而死，局长?"

 

托尼张开嘴，说不出话来，只剩下绝望的无边的苦痛，他只能看到一个僵硬的，冰冷的尸体躺在空旷金属房间里，胸前的盾牌上沾满了托尼自己的血，他对一个再也睁不开眼睛的人的最后记忆。他收回了所有想说的话，强压下翻涌的情感。

 

"谈话结束了,"他磕磕绊绊地说，甚至没有意识到声音里的破碎，他转身离开，在任何人阻止他前走远了。

 

这一章就是你捅我一刀我捅你一刀······（缄默），真兄弟两肋插刀啊orz

 

托尼再次逃走了。 他没有注意前进的方向，唯一的目标就是离他们越远越好。 罗杰斯不知道，托尼重复道，但事实并没有安慰他，反而让事情变得更糟: 即使这个人对他和他们的战争一无所知，却完全清楚怎样最能刺伤他。 这大概是某种多元宇宙法则: 托尼 · 斯塔克和史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯，他们的命运交织缠绕，不可分割，无可回转地倒向坏的结局。

 

而由于他漫无目的的闲逛，他撞上了巴基 · 巴恩斯。 宇宙肯定对托尼很不满，这恰巧是托尼“最不想接触”的名单上的下一个。 纳摩也在，但是他完全靠令人恼火的表现才赢得了自己的位置——比如说，他是托尼最不喜欢的光照会成员——而不是因为自身的存在强调了所有托尼不能说的未来秘密。

 

巴基还是个孩子。 虽然他们身处战场之中，但他只是个孩子，而托尼看着他的时候，他所能想到的只有自己被撕成碎片，再一块块被拼回去的景象。 他们从前或许并不亲密，但是托尼喜欢这个家伙，尤其在解决了最初的分歧之后; 毕竟，是托尼给了他那面盾牌。 而这个宇宙里，托尼只需一句话便能使他免遭厄运。 现在他却什么都不能做。

 

巴基从最近的树上轻巧地跳下。 "你好啊，史塔克先生。"

 

"嗨,"托尼说。

 

"我听到你们在吵架,"托尼没有接茬时巴基主动挑起话题： "听不清细节。 一切都还好吧?"

 

"你知道的。" 托尼装作随意说道。 "和往常一样。 队长想让我告诉他未来的事，我不同意。"

 

巴基耸耸肩。 这个面具给他添了几分古怪邪恶，和其余花哨的装束并不相称。 "在你来的地方，未来怎么样?"

 

"什么?"

 

"呃，那肯定是个美好的未来，对吗?" 巴基听起来如此天真，托尼只想揍点什么。 或者炸掉点别的东西。 斥力炮就很好。 他怀念躲在装甲里的时候，但这绝对会让他成为侵袭组中的焦点。 虽然神盾制服也并不低调，但至少那是衣服。 "我的意思是,"巴基继续说,"如果你这么希望我们拥有它，或者类似的东西——那一定是个好东西。 对吧?" 他重复了一遍问题，有些迟疑。

 

 ** _至少对你来说比以前好多了_** ，托尼没有作声。

 

"比预想的要好。"他转而道，"我看过了许多不同的未来。 战争走向截然不同的道路······ 通常并不比现在更好。" 这并没有阻止红骷髅之流去尝试。 一遍又一遍，而这次他成功了。 虽然没能改变历史，但他的确做成了某些事。可怖的事。 红骷髅终究杀了史蒂夫，就如同他一直渴望的那样。 悲伤再次缠绕住托尼，在他心中滋长，尖锐而粗粝地，刺痛还未愈合的伤口。 "你想知道点有趣的事吗?"

 

"什么?"

 

托尼为这段回忆微笑。 "我小时候曾想成为你。"

 

"我?" 巴基环顾树林，好像在寻找托尼指的那人似的。

 

"是啊,"托尼说。 "你。 你知道吗？我有所有的漫画书。所有的漫画。 数以百计的关于你和队长以及侵袭组的故事，建立在真实事件的基础上。 你们是英雄。 所以我想成为你。"

 

巴基困惑地皱起眉头。 "你不想成为队长?"

 

甚至在他还是个孩子的时候，托尼就知道他不够好。 美国队长是完美的，如同神话一般，是梦幻中的人物。 即使是史蒂夫也常常疲于奔命，试着达到那个不可能的标准，而托尼总会帮助他走出低谷。 托尼总是知道什么叫失望。

 

"不。" 他试图想出如何作比。 "这就像是——不想成为亚瑟王，想做兰斯洛特，你懂吗？ 国王的战士，而不是国王。" 他试图忘记这个类比暗含的背叛。 "美国队长是——曾经是——个超级英雄。 超级人类。 比我们其他人都好。 我不想成为他，因为我不能成为他。 但是你——你就是那个站在队长和其他超级英雄身边的普通人，而你通过做你擅长做的事情赢得了自己的位置。 这感觉就像是我可以做到的事情。 你不是超人，却能够站在这里。 我也不是超人，但我可以穿上盔甲，和其他超级英雄一起战斗。 就像你一样。" 他情不自禁地微笑了。 也许这就是幸福的感觉，曾经是。 "我以前常常假装和美国队长还有侵袭组一起冒险。 就像你一样。 我们会合力战胜坏人。"

 

巴基瞪大眼睛惊讶地望着他，然后笑了起来。 "现在你就在这里，和队长以及侵袭组一起对抗九头蛇。 梦想成真了。 感觉怎么样?"

 

"和我想象的不太一样。" 该死的每分每秒都让我疼痛。

 

巴基轻笑。 "我过去常常假装能和托尼 · 斯塔克一起去冒险。"

 

过多的英雄崇拜让托尼有点无所适从，他甚至不知道怎么接口了。 "现在有两个我和你一起冒险了！ 你真幸运!"

 

巴基大笑起来。 "我喜欢你，斯塔克先生。"

 

"我也一样,"托尼说，因为他的确如此。 但巴基在知道托尼的那些小秘密之后也不会喜欢他的。 理所当然，全是托尼活该。

 

他真希望能告诉他。 但他们无法阻止未来。

 

"那么,"巴基说，脑袋歪向营地中央，顺着望去能看到树林间两个隐约的人影,"你认为他们有把魔方夺回来的计划吗?"

 

"我不清楚他们,"托尼说,"但我有个计划。"

 

飞去蒙特卡西诺。 速战速决。 拿到魔方。 很简单。

 

"包括殴打九头蛇特工的内容吗?" 巴基露出了一个嗜血的微笑，如此熟悉，毫无犹疑，这让托尼内心震颤，想要畏缩。 他们初遇时他见过巴基的那种笑容。 在巴基和他争斗的时候。 他是个孩子，但并不无辜。

 

这就是他们磨砺成冬日战士的那块原石。

 

托尼挤出一个微笑。 " ** _绝对_** 涉及到痛殴九头蛇特工。"

 

"那我加入。"

 

树林中的人影仍然模糊，但他们似乎靠得更近了。

 

"嘿,"托尼问,"他们相处得好吗？ 我是说，队长和另一个我。"

 

巴基踊跃地点头。 "据我所知。 史塔克先生刚到这里不久，但队长说他们相处得很好；他们肯定如此，因为队长特地从总部要来了人。 不管怎么说，他们也没有试图在睡梦中杀死对方。"

 

他们······呵。

 

这并不意味着什么，他告诉自己。 这是战争。 帐篷的数量有限。 他又不是从来没有和复仇者近距离接触过——见鬼，他们都曾赤身裸体地被绑在蛮荒之地里，不是吗？ 所有人中他应该最清楚这毫无意义。 不可能。 罗杰斯不会。 他当然不会喜欢他。 他是直的，托尼他妈无比肯定，在任何宇宙中，他都不会幸运到成为史蒂夫的那个例外。

 

"他们住在一起?"

 

巴基点点头。 "队长的帐篷最大。 我通常和他一起睡，但现在我那一半给了斯塔克先生，因为那是最好的帐篷。 我现在和收音机睡在一起。" 他的眉头皱了起来。 "我不知道今晚我们得把你安置在哪里。"

 

"希望这不会是个问题,"托尼说。

 

"你怎么知道的?" 巴基问道，眯起眼睛。

 

托尼摊开双手。 "如果成功的话，我今晚就可以走了。"

 

巴基再次张大了嘴巴，无比尊敬地仰望他，这让他瞬间小了好几岁，对于青年士兵来说，这真的不是什么好事。 他看起来只有十二岁。 "哇！ 一定有什么计划！ 介意告诉我们吗?"

 

"我会的,"托尼说。 "我想马上告诉所有人。"

 

巴基跳跃着蹦过树枝和石块。“我们现在就去找他们！”

 

"好吧，好吧!" 托尼禁不住为他的热情大笑。

 

"额，嘿，斯塔克先生?" 巴基停住了。

 

"嗯?"

 

他的脸突然严肃起来。 "我很抱歉让你伤心了，我不该问你为什么不是超级英雄。 我不是故意让你想起你的朋友的。 我不知道。"

 

"没关系,"托尼说，这是真心话。 "你没有恶意。 还有我······反正我总在想着他。 多一次并没有什么区别。"

 

这一切都没法和看着这个年轻版的史蒂夫·罗杰斯所唤起的感情相比。 他仿佛回到了过去，回到了一切破碎之前。虽然现在的托尼也在尽职尽责地破坏他们的关系。 他不明白为何一切总在直下深渊。

 

"队长对你并不苛刻，不是吗?" 巴基问。托尼没有马上回答，巴基做了个鬼脸。 "他可以的——他只是不擅长处理感情。 但他是出于好意。 他只是想做正确的事。"

 

"是啊,"托尼无意识地微笑起来。 "我相信。"

 

他相当清楚这会给他们带来什么。

 

* * *

 

 

 

在巴基的帮助下，他们找到了剩下的人在营地中央会合。 罗杰斯无动于衷地看着托尼，好像对这种进展不知如何反应。 托尼不知道该怎么办。 他绝对不会认为罗杰斯会做出任何形式的道歉——因为，嗯，史蒂夫也不会——事实上罗杰斯只是有点尴尬。 尽管后悔他却没法收回说过的话。 托尼知道这种眼神。 斯塔克站在他身后; 也没有看向托尼的眼睛。

 

幸运的是托尼不需要说什么，因为巴基替他开口了。

 

"他有一个计划!" 巴基指着托尼。 "关于如何夺回魔方。 快告诉他们!"

 

托尼清了清嗓子。 他可以暂时将分歧搁置一边。 他很有团队精神，也有丰富的经验。 "它在修道院里——反正修道院里肯定有点什么。" 他不知道怎样在不透露所有内容的同时用文字表述他知道的细节。 "我带来的······ 设备······探测到了奇怪的读数，我认为这与宇宙立方有关。"

 

在这个距离上，装甲感知到的数据曲线并不流畅，但是在修道院里有很多能量，是那种托尼认为与宇宙级别能量相关联的读数。 不幸的是，他并没有存储此地的形态基准——绝境向来把所有数据上传到复仇者服务器上，以此保存他们看过的一切，不巧这些现在远在半个世纪和几个宇宙之外。

 

令人惊讶的是第一个反对意见来自斯塔克。 “设备？ 我没见你拿过任何设备，你的公文包就放在这里。” 他用脚尖指了指盔甲的方向。

 

托尼翘起嘴角，点了点头。 "我知道。 这······ 很复杂。"

 

"又是一件你不会告诉我们的事情，对吗?" 罗杰斯嘶哑干涩的声音惊人地冷漠。 他真是在表现“美国队长对你很失望”上进步显著。

 

托尼再次试图微笑。 "对不起。"

 

"你没有,"罗杰斯说，语气里蒙上熟悉的恼怒, "别装腔作势了。 你有多大把握它就是宇宙魔方？ 那个立方就是修道院里的东西?"

 

托尼叹了口气。 "不······不是百分之百。" 他不应该对罗杰斯能指出计划中的疏漏感到惊讶。 "但我肯定那里有些什么，某种大家伙，你不会希望九头蛇拥有的。"

 

"我没法在你甚至不清楚那里有什么的时候拿我的队员冒险,"罗杰斯反驳道。 "假如我们到了那里，却发现什么也没有呢？ 或者没有什么对你有用的东西?"

 

"我还可以用别的东西回家,"托尼说。宇宙立方并不是完全必须的。 有一次他和毁灭博士一起被困在卡姆洛特，他们俩用身上的东西组装了一个传送门; 不幸的是，绝境提高了这个小把戏的难度，托尼拆出了盔甲的大部分电路，将其收纳在大脑和骨骼中。 "如果其它方法都失败了，我可以尝试用当前的技术制造一个，但用点特殊物品是更容易的方案。" 他向来讨厌魔法，但他愿意为此破例。 "我们从九头蛇手中得到的任何东西对你们来说都是好消息。"

 

罗杰斯勉强承认了这一点。 "但我们不可能搜查整个修道院。 七个人对付不知道多少的九头蛇特工——我们不可能占领整个地方，它会被毁坏或带走，你必须知道你要找的是立方还是其他东西。"

 

其实他们真的可以洗劫整个修道院。 考虑到相对技术差距，托尼一人就能不费吹灰之力地占领九头蛇基地，而且他肯定他的宇宙中的美国队长不会犹豫ーー但是在一个全是普通人的团队中情况可能就不同了。 尽管如此，他不认为 ** _我能独自占领九头蛇基地_** 行得通; 他希望能取得他们的帮助。 你可以说他多愁善感，愚蠢至极，但他想和侵袭组和睦相处。

 

"是的。" 巴基插话了。 "那个房间里全是宝物——我们怎么知道要找什么?"

 

托尼眨了眨眼。 "你看到了一屋子的宝物?"

 

"我们都看到了,"巴基说。 "魔方就放在那里。"

 

答案就在这里。 托尼转向罗杰斯。 "你看到了什么?"

 

罗杰斯困惑地盯着他。 "我—— 什么?"

 

"你有 ** _过目不忘_** 的能力。" 托尼的用词冷酷而精准。 托尼不敢相信另一个自己来这里的时候竟然没有想到问问他还看到了什么。 "告诉我你在那个房间里还看到了什么。"

 

"你他妈——？" 罗杰斯的脸扭曲了一下，随后回过神来。 "我知道，你不能说你是怎么知道的。 大概还是因为我很有名，对吧?" 也许斯塔克不知道他的记忆力。 罗杰斯的眼睛茫然地落向远方，回忆着。 "很多艺术品。 雕像。 油画。 主要是文艺复兴时期的。" 托尼示意他继续。 "一块红石头——球状的。 会发光。大约手掌大小。 "

 

"血石,"斯塔克低声说。 "是的，你告诉过我。"

 

托尼挥挥手。 "不是个好主意,"他说,"除非你想要个通往地狱边缘的入口。 这对于九头蛇来说也是一个坏消息，但是这不是我想去的地方。 还有别的吗?"

 

"最特别的就是那个东西和宇宙立方了,"罗杰斯说，声音仍然很恍惚。 "那里有相当数量的珠宝。 装饰性武器。 盔甲碎片。 就这些了。"

 

用 ** _碎片_** 来描述盔甲未免有些奇怪。 "什么，像一套盔甲?"

 

罗杰斯摇摇头。 "不，不是整套。" 他弯曲手指，握成拳头，好像想比划出来，托尼对事情的走向突然有一种非常、非常不好的预感。 "只有护手的部分，就像你之前穿的那样。 像是手套？ 它·······字面意义上在闪闪发光。"

 

哦，不。 不不不不不。 托尼觉得胃在下沉。 他不知道自己是什么表情，但是他的脸色一定很难看，因为侵袭组都盯着他，好像十分担忧他的状况。

 

"你还好吗?" 罗杰斯问道。 他的脸上有些真切的担心，但是托尼现在没法思考这个。

 

托尼摇摇头，他绝对不好，如果说之前事情已经够遭了的话，现在无疑更是雪上加霜。 "这副手套,"他问。 "是金色的吗?" 罗杰斯点点头。 妈的。 也许，托尼告诉自己，也许只有一些宝石。 "它的光芒是不是五颜六色的?" 罗杰斯再次点头。 哦，上帝，不。 "它镶嵌着宝石的吗？ 六颗宝石？ 大宝石？ 红橙黄绿蓝紫?"

 

"是啊,"罗杰斯看起来依旧困惑。 "六颗宝石。 正是那些颜色。 你怎么知道的?"

 

托尼痛苦地闭上了眼。 这太操蛋了。

 

斯塔克皱眉。 "我从来没听说过这样的事情。" 他有些为事情超越认知而恼火。

 

"它叫无限手套。" 托尼挨个扫过每一个侵袭者。 "每个宇宙都有一个。 如果你认为宇宙立方已经很恐怖了，那么无限手套会让宇宙立方看起来像是小孩子的玩具。"

 

罗杰斯看了他很久。 "你是认真的?"

 

"完全认真,"托尼说。 "我们现在还活着的唯一原因是，他们肯定没有意识到无限手套的全部潜力。 没有别的解释了。 他们可以——他们可以摧毁任何东西。 改变一切。 为所欲为。 实现任何遥不可及的狂想。 你必须把它夺回来。"

 

这个世界会被毁灭。 整个宇宙都会燃烧起来。

 

罗杰斯仔细审视着托尼的脸。 "你可以利用这个回家?"

 

"队长,"托尼说,"我不确定你是否了解我现在谈论的力量的规模。 我可以立刻把世界上所有的宇宙立方在你脚下堆成一堆。 我可以把希特勒和裕仁天皇扎着丝带送给你，并且让他们愿意达成你的任何命令。 我可以同时炸毁银河系中的所有星球，每个银河系中的每一颗星，并消灭宇宙中的所有生命。" 罗杰斯的脸色越来越白。 "是的——"他虚弱地笑着——"然后我就可以回家了。"

 

侵袭组惊人地沉默，完全说不出话来。

 

"我认为，也许我们不应该让九头蛇拥有它,"斯塔克谨慎挑选着措辞，故作轻描淡写地建议。

 

"我加入,"巴基说。

 

队里的其他队员纷纷表示同意。 甚至纳摩也点了头。

 

"好吧。" 罗杰斯的声音很坚定，他望向远方，朝着修道院的方向。 “新目标: 找到无限手套。尽管不能立即发动攻击，我们需要尽快想出战略方案; 至少得等明天我们才能开始发动进攻。 如果需要无线电请求增援时间会更长。 霹雳火，你把地图放在哪里了——”

 

"等等,"托尼说，罗杰斯看着他。 "我们今天就可以。 现在。"

 

"你说今天是什么意思?" 罗杰斯抬头看着天空。 “等我们整装到达那里的时候天就快黑了，而我们之前的突袭是在白天。 而且我们也不知道他们现在的警卫情况。 我知道这很紧急，但我们不能——”

 

"我可以,"托尼插了进来。 "我可以飞。 最多几分钟就能到。 我能解除他们的武装，找到无限手套。" 罗杰斯看起来有点不舒服。 "如果你想参与进来，我可以带一个人。 你来选，但我们的目的一旦被发现，我们就会受到猛烈的攻击。"

 

他穿着防弹衣，但除了罗杰斯之外，侵袭组都是普通人类，而双人突袭势必演变成一场恶战。

 

"托罗和我有新的实验品,"霹雳火提出，“凝固汽油弹。”

 

"对!" 托罗加入。 "有了那些东西，你真的可以变成霹雳火!"

 

好吧，那真是······一团乱，特别是在近距离的战斗中。 凝固汽油弹已经够糟糕的了，更不用提 ** _实验_** 这个词预示了多少差错。 虽然这是战争，也并不意味他们应该把整个修道院夷为平地。 罗杰斯在摇头，托尼知道他也得出了同样的结论。

 

"队长，你知道的，我一直都在,"巴基说。

 

"我愿意提供帮助。" 纳摩的声音几乎听不出轻蔑。 "任何必要的能力都可以。"

 

斯塔克露出潇洒的冒险家式的微笑。 "我肯定你早已知道这一点，史蒂夫，但我非常，非常擅长偷窃神秘的文物。 这是我的一种爱好。"

 

但罗杰斯摇了摇头。 "不。 我无意冒犯你们其他人，但那个人一定是我。"

 

托尼猜到了，他当然预料到了这一点，但是他还是感到胃里有什么在翻腾扭曲。 他最后一次和史蒂夫一起上战场——他不想回想起那件事。 他甚至不记得他们最后一次站在同一阵营是什么时候了。 那大概只是件微不足道的小事。 某个无名小卒在市中心制造了恐怖袭击。 对于复仇者来说再平常不过，以至于他永远都不会注意到。 当时没什么特别的。 他不会知道那是最后一次。

 

无论如何，他提醒自己，这不是史蒂夫。

 

罗杰斯似乎注意到了这种犹豫。 “你不介意吧？ 我不知道你了解多少军方对我的改造——” ** _了解透了_** ，托尼心想——“但我比普通人更快，更强。我愈合能力更好。而且我有盾牌。我是最佳的人选。”但是他听起来并不情愿。 他的嘴唇抿成了一条细细的、坚硬的弧线。

 

"我猜到了。" 托尼微笑着，他能做到的。 他可以。 他可以和美国队长并肩作战。

 

"好了。" 罗杰斯对侵袭组高喊。 "霹雳火，我还是想要那些地图。 让我们看看要对付的是什么。 局长?"

 

他真不应该告诉他他的头衔。 托尼颤抖了一下。 "是的?"

 

"我想和你谈谈。 单独。" 罗杰斯表情严肃，无比坚决。 这可不妙。

 

托尼点点头。 "当然，队长。"

 

* * *

 

 

阴影中罗杰斯的脸不减严厉。 这是美国队长留给陌生人的那一面，而托尼早已见了许多次——遥远，难以接近。 他是英雄。 是面具，不是下面的那个人。 这就是史蒂夫在内战中看他的眼神，有一瞬间，托尼几乎将他错认成史蒂夫，托尼用力吞咽，眨动眼睛，试图理清思绪。 这个表情随即消失了，这很奇怪，他太年轻了，他们年轻的时候，史蒂夫从来没有这样看过他，他总是那么光明热切。充满信任。

 

美国队长不信任他。

 

"局长,"罗杰斯淡淡地叫道。

 

"队长，"托尼回应。 "我能为你做什么?"

 

罗杰斯闭上眼睛，戴着手套的指尖捏住鼻梁。 "坦率地说？ 比你现在做的要多得多。"

 

难堪和愤怒相互纠缠，攀上脊骨，因为他绝对不是来这听美国队长说他不够好的。 他还没听够吗？ 难道每个宇宙都必然如此？ 托尼是不是又搞砸了？ 五年或是十年后，罗杰斯是否也会这样看着他自己的宇宙中的托尼 · 斯塔克？ 不，答案立刻浮现在眼前，他不会，因为他变成了一块该死的大冰砖，因为这就是未来的走向。

 

"我在 ** _帮你_** ,"托尼厉声说。 "我不是告诉你无限手套的事了吗？ 如果没有我，你也不会知道。"

 

但不知怎么托尼又说错了话，因为罗杰斯站了起来ーー在帐篷里他几乎站不直ーー用那两英寸的身高优势压制住托尼。 "这正是我想说的。" 他停顿一下。 "从我的角度想想，行吗？ 原本这只是一次简单的侦察任务，却因为找到立方而偏离了轨道。 总部派来了托尼，我们本该把他和立方一起送回去的。 这本来是很容易的。 然后我们失去了立方，得到了你。" 他叹了口气。 "你说你来自未来。 某人的未来。 但你什么都不告诉我们。 现在你又要求我们执行一项绝不简单的任务，去找一个我们的神秘物品学专家从未听说过的神秘物品。 局长，你想让我们听从你进攻修道院，随后你就可以消失回到未来。 变成稀薄的空气。 与此同时，留下我一个人向弗瑞将军解释为什么我决定主动毁掉盟军在意大利前线的每一个计划。 我们还不能对卡西诺发动进攻。 可能还要等上好几个月。 军队还在行动。 而你想让我们独自进攻修道院带走无限手套？现在?"

 

"如果你没有拿到无限手套,"托尼紧张地低声说,"整个宇宙都会处于危险之中。 我不确定你是否明白其中的利害关系，队长。"

 

"我明白,"罗杰斯回答道,"你告诉我这就是危机所在。 但却完全没有给我任何理由去相信你。 我知道你有事瞒着我。 从我遇见你的那一刻起，你就一直在隐瞒一些事情。 从一开始就是这样。 而你到现在也并未坦白。" 托尼的肚子因为冰冷的恐惧沉甸甸地，但是谢天谢地，罗杰斯决定不再继续追问这个问题。 他转变了姿势，托尼立马认出了那种眼神，那种锐利的目光；张紧的肌肉; 他已经准备好战斗了。 "该死，你应该庆幸我没有把你交给总部。情报部门相当乐意审问你，而你清楚这一点。"

 

托尼的手攥成拳头。 他感受到一小块冰冷坚硬的内甲，隔着神盾制服，正延展到他的胸部。 他们吵架了。 他们总是吵架。 在每个该死的宇宙中。幻想他们之间会有些别的结果只是自欺欺人。

 

"你会意识到我不会轻易放弃的,"托尼努力保持着平静。 他知道罗杰斯低估了他。 他想当然了。 他还没见过盔甲。 而即使没有它，托尼现在也是改造人了。 他很清楚对阵罗杰斯的结果。 只要愿意，他和史蒂夫本可以在大厦的废墟里杀死对方。 但他们从未真正这么想过，不是吗？

 

评估着，罗杰斯歪过头。 "这是威胁吗，局长?"

 

"一个论点而已,"托尼用同样的语气说。

 

罗杰斯长久地凝视他，然后退后一步······ 退下了。 "我没有这么做的唯一原因是托尼为你担保。 看来你至少赢得了他的信任。" 好吧，托尼确实救了他的搭档的命——而斯塔克至少愿意接受他必须保守秘密的事实。

 

托尼点点头。 "但我还没有赢得你的信任。"

 

压抑的沉默再次降临。 罗杰斯的眼神依然冰冷锐利。 冰一般的蓝色。 他咬紧了牙关。

 

"告诉我点什么,"他最终说。 "如果你要我这样做，你必须告诉我点什么。 只要一件。 一个信任你的理由。 一条信息。 我只是—— 我不认识你。" 罗杰斯听起来几乎无助又哀伤。 "我了解这个世界的托尼 · 斯塔克，但我不了解你。 我需要知道你的立场。 我需要知道你的内心的归属。"

 

 ** _就在你手中_** ，托尼想。 ** _在它一直在的地方。_**

 

托尼叹了口气。 "我告诉过你。 我不能告诉你未来。"

 

罗杰斯再次咬紧牙关，嘴角肌肉抽动。 "那么我就不会执行你的任务。 我会告诉指挥部弄丢了立方。 我会寻求增援，如果被分配去修道院，我 ** _可能_** 会——"他强调——"考虑一下顺便寻找你的手套。"

 

他表现得似乎想用权威打动托尼，甚至通常情况下托尼或许会有些生气。 但这比他们该死的自尊心更重要。 这是无限手套。 而罗杰斯才是拥有修道院情报的人。 从战术上讲，托尼需要他的帮助。

 

"我告诉过你,"托尼急切地说。 "你不能这么做。 你必须——"

 

罗杰斯倾过身。 "那就 ** _说服_** 我吧，局长。"

 

他立刻想到了。灵光一现宛如闪电将他照得通透。 如同夜半时分他在梦中瞧见了新装甲的原型，或是斥力炮的升级方式，或是解决一段棘手代码的方法，又或是装甲连接内甲的可能——与此同时他已构思出了完整的计划。 这可能不起作用，但这是他唯一的机会。

 

"我不能透露未来,"托尼重复道。 "但我可以告诉你过去。"

 

"过去?"

 

托尼深吸了一口气。 "你的名字是史蒂文 · 罗杰斯,"他说，罗杰斯斜眼看着他，好像不明白托尼为什么要告诉他这种众所周知的事。 "你没有中间名。 你生于1920年7月4日。 你父母的名字是约瑟夫和萨拉。 你在曼哈顿出生，在下东区长大。 你父亲在你很小的时候就去世了，你和母亲搬去和祖父伊恩一起住。 你的妈妈在你成年之前就去世了。 在你入伍之前，你上过一年的艺术学校，并在公共事业振兴署做过一份油漆工作。 你一直想成为艺术家。 其他大兵给你起了个绰号叫伦勃朗，因为你总在素描。"

 

罗杰斯仍然眯着眼睛，无动于衷。 "我知道在你的那个未来我很出名。 谁说一切解密之后他们不会写我的传记？ 我不明白这怎么能说服我。"

"你喜欢科幻小说和幻想小说,"托尼继续说。 "你喜欢托尔金，虽然现在我认为他只写了 ** _《霍比特人》_** 。 剩下的你也喜欢。 你喜欢埃德加·赖斯·巴勒斯。 你最喜欢的电台节目是午夜赛车。 至于音乐——"他试图回想史蒂夫的 CD 收藏——"你喜欢汤米 · 多尔西、格伦 · 米勒、阿蒂 · 肖。 弗兰克 · 西纳特拉。"

 

罗杰斯扬起眉毛。 "你想让我相信你，就因为你知道我喜欢 ** _流行音乐_**?" 他嘲笑着，手臂交抱。

 

他说得的确有道理，托尼原本希望通过使用不那么私人的信息来解决这个问题。 除非更深入地挖掘，否则他根本没有机会。

 

"你最喜欢芝麻味的百吉饼,"托尼说，罗杰斯眨了眨眼。 "你喜欢在洗澡的时候唱歌,"托尼补充道，罗杰斯什么也没说。

 

罗杰斯稍稍睁大了眼睛，但随后他调整状态，振作起来。 "所以，也许他们在那些书中写了很多关于我的小细节。 这并不意味着我相信ーー"

 

托尼截住话头。 "当你还是个孩子的时候，你最好的朋友叫阿尼·罗斯。 你骨瘦如柴，但嘴上从不饶人，这使你成为欺凌的目标。 但是阿尼比你高大强壮，他会替你把他们揍回去。 在你父亲去世后，你和你的母亲需要各种帮助时，他的家人一向善良慷慨。" 罗杰斯怔怔地看着，微微张开了嘴，托尼继续深入。 "你十几岁时就疏远了他。 他总是更受女孩们的关注，而又乐此不疲拉你参加四人约会，而那——不是你的风格。" 托尼曾许多次内疚又好奇地猜测史蒂夫不感兴趣的原因。但作为复仇者，史蒂夫约会女性从未遇过任何问题(或者说没有欲望)，而且无论如何，阿尼也不应表现得如此热衷。 也许阿尼是双性恋。 不过这都和托尼无关。

 

然后罗杰斯眨了眨眼睛，打断了托尼。 "于是阿尼出现在了某本书中。 那又怎样?" 他总是最难应付的一个。

 

"他入伍了,"托尼补充道。 "加入了海军。 重生计划之后你遇到过他，但表面上你只是罗杰斯二等兵，而且你没法解释你们分别之后那额外的一百磅肌肉是从哪里来的。 所以你不得不撒谎。 用一些站不住脚的借口搪塞他。 你仍然为此感到内疚。"

 

罗杰斯的喉结上下滚动，他舔了舔嘴唇。 但还并未完全相信。 "就像我说的。" 只有足够了解他的人才会听出，他的声音已失去了以往的镇定。 "也许他曾出现在你的某本书里。 也许有人在你的世界里采访他。 所有这些都证明不了什么。 任何人都可以了解我，不是吗?"

 

现在只剩下了最后一个秘密。 托尼的最后一件武器。 这会很伤人的。 他不想说，他不想用这个来对付他。 他不想伤害他。 它曾经代表毫无保留的信任，而现在——这只是下流卑劣和无耻。

 

但托尼从来都不是个好人。 他也别无选择了。

 

"你的父亲是个酒鬼,"托尼斟酌着吐出，每一个词都无比精准，他看着罗杰斯脸瞬间失去了色彩，并为此憎恨自己。 "他总是喝得烂醉回到家，浑身酒气，他说找不到工作，工头讨厌爱尔兰人，但是你妈妈会说那是因为他从来没有清醒过。 他就打她。" 罗杰斯下意识想要躲闪，接下来的话又给了他当头一棒。 "而你就在那里，一个小小的孩子，躲在桌子下看着ーー"

 

" ** _别说了_** 。" 他突然吼道。 罗杰斯的脸色太过苍白了，他的喉咙痉挛着，好像快要吐出来。 他喘着粗气，浑身颤抖，然后闭了一会儿眼睛。 "我从来没有告诉过任何人这件事。" 他的声音沙哑。 眼里含着泪水。

 

 ** _你告诉过我_** ，托尼想说。 那已是另一个宇宙的许多年前了。 他第一次告诉他的时候，托尼躺在鲍厄里的廉价旅馆里，醉得站不起来，他对史蒂夫说他永远不会明白自己为什么需要喝酒。 而不管怎样，史蒂夫仍然想帮助他，在他可能活活烧死的时候把他扛了出去，因为过去史蒂夫从未放弃过他。 在过去，史蒂夫爱他。 他最后一次告诉他的时候，他们站在复仇者大宅的废墟里，托尼看着史蒂夫，想起了自己的父亲，这么毫不留情，再一次在他们的战争中直击要害。 他说他不确定托尼是否记得他说过这些，因为托尼当时醉得不省人事。 ** _你想要的总是胜过一切_** ，史蒂夫曾经说过。  ** _这是我在很多酗酒者身上看到的品质。_**  这是史蒂夫对他说过的最糟糕的话之一。 即使是现在，即使知道托尼多么努力地保持清醒——史蒂夫在他身上看到的全是他的缺陷。 也许这就是他的全部，躲在盔甲下真正的他。 软弱。 无助。 日复一日地被内心的黑暗折磨。 拼命想做好事，却总是失败。 他杀了所有他爱的人。 萨尔。 哈皮。 留美子。 史蒂夫。 他永远都不够好，他救不了他们。 他每天早上起床，穿上他从来不想穿的制服，他试图假装自己不是一具行尸走肉，不去想只需一杯酒就可以逃离这一切。 这不是英雄主义。 这就是生活。 那只是太懦弱了才不敢了断。

 

"我知道,"托尼轻声说。 "我肯定你没有。" 他小心翼翼地露出一个微笑，尽管他认为这并不管用。 "别担心,"他补充道。 "我不是从书上看到的。 他们不会把这些写进历史书里。"

 

罗杰斯脸上无措的表情微微消失了一点; 托尼猜他不愿意想象自己的隐私被写进了书里供所有人阅读。 "那怎么——?"

 

"我不能告诉你,"托尼重复道。 "我不能告诉你我是怎么知道的。 但我需要你相信我。 求你了，队长。" 他想让他跪下来恳求吗？ 他会跪下的。 "求你了,"他再次说。 "求你了。  ** _史蒂夫_** 。" 这个名字沉甸甸地压在托尼的舌头上。 罗杰斯惊颤了一下。 "这就是我所要求的。 一次任务。 我们就可以拯救你们的世界。"

 

帐篷里没有任何声音，只有罗杰斯轻柔的喘息声，他仍然屏着呼吸，好像在忍着眼泪。 罗杰斯闭上眼睛，抹了把脸。 当他睁开眼睛的时候，目光虽痛苦但坚定。 他的眼神呆滞，眼圈发红。

 

"好吧,"罗杰斯说，托尼终于吐出了他一直屏着的那口气。 "你得到了你的任务。 不要让我后悔。"

 

只有一次，托尼想。 就这一次，他能做到。 他不会让美国队长失望的。 不会再一次的。 他还有最后一次机会把事情做对，即使面对的是错误的人。

 

"我不会的,"托尼说，话语回响着像是一句誓言。 "我保证。"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

他们让他把装备扔在设备帐篷里。 托尼脱去手套和靴子，解下神盾的战术背带，然后小心翼翼地脱掉制服，整齐地叠起来，把背带和武器放在上面。 也许另一个他可以给这些装备找点用处。 无论如何，托尼都不会回来了。 稍后他对着脉冲枪烦恼地皱起眉头。 这是DNA编码的，所以能使用的只有另一个他。 他在考虑拿到无限手套时是否要顺便把这个也传送过来。 考虑到他是何等努力不对他们透露战争的结局，如果最后在科技上露馅就太可惜了。

 

内甲顺服地贴合上来，即使在冬日昏暗的日光下它也显得金光灿灿，闪亮异常。托尼用绝境打开箱子，转念之间装甲已固定在他周身，深红色的装甲面板严丝合缝，令人安心地紧紧锁在一起。每个部件都各就其位。 托尼陶醉于这种感觉。 他喜欢装甲，喜欢它每一条光滑、闪亮的折线和转角。 这是他的杰作。 他的避难所。 他的护身符。 他就是钢铁侠。 钢铁侠英勇无畏，从不流血，从不哭泣。 没有什么能够撼动他。 他是个英雄。

 

头盔合上，托尼在面板下了露出一个隐秘，无人知晓的微笑。 这感觉很好。这燃起了他心中仅剩的一点温暖的余烬。 这并不完美。事物从不会完美。 但这是他拥有的最好的东西。

 

然而，这将彻底吓坏侵袭组的，所以他叹了口气，用两个手指推起了面板。或许还是有个人样比较好。

 

斯塔克作为第一个看到他走出来的人，下巴都要掉了。

 

"你没法想象我现在有多嫉妒,"他无比虔诚地说，完全进入了欣赏作品的工程师模式。 他们志趣相投。 见鬼，他们根本是一样的灵魂。

 

托尼露出得意的微笑。 "事实上，我很清楚你有多嫉妒。"

 

斯塔克笑了。 "你说得对。" 他绕着托尼踱来踱去，瞪大了眼睛。他试探性地伸出一只手。 "我能——?"

 

"当然,"托尼提议。这是他唯一能为自己做的了。 "你可以随便摸。 随时奉陪。"

 

斯塔克嗔怒地哼了一声，但目光却全神贯注。 他的手从托尼的肩膀滑到胸部，抚过斥力炮外壳，移到另一个肩膀。 他抬起托尼的胳膊，弯曲联合，用专业人士才有的灵巧手法检查关节。

 

"这太不可思议了,"斯塔克屏住呼吸，吹了声口哨，声音低沉而震惊。 "你用的是什么能源？ 这能续航多少小时?"

 

"呃,"托尼说。 "我完全······不需要充电。 再也不需要了。"

 

斯塔克的眼睛都要调出来了。 "哇。 太神奇了。" 他摇了摇头。 然后眯起眼睛。 "嘿，枪在哪里?"

 

"没有枪。" 托尼用手指轻敲斥力炮外壳，然后翻过手掌，摆动手指，炫耀着掌心炮的暗光。 "但无论如何，我做得还不错。"

 

"哇。 我希望我能——"他没有继续，但托尼知道他要说什么。 他也会这么说的。 这正是他想要的。

 

托尼摇摇头。 "你穿不上这套装甲。 真的。 你可以穿上外甲，因为我们的身材相同，但也只是穿着盔甲四处走动了，仅此而已。 没什么特别的。 至于更高级的功能，飞行，防御ーー没法转移过去。 抱歉。 这些控制措施只适用于我。"

 

斯塔克咧开嘴。 "好吧。 别怪别人好奇。" 他转过身，向前走去。

 

"嘿,"托尼说，斯塔克转回来。 他觉得他应该说点什么。 毕竟他不会回来了。 "在我看来，你在这里过得很好。 你看起来······很幸福。" 想象一个幸福的自己还是有点奇怪。

 

他柔和了笑容。 好像在回忆些美好的事情。 "是的,"他说。 "我想是的。 那就是幸福。"

 

"嘿，照顾好自己。" 这是他唯一能想到的，他想要的。 而他为这种渴望谴责自己的自私。 "保持快乐。"

 

"我会试试的,"斯塔克的笑容开始有点尴尬了。 "如果你找到了让你幸福的东西，一定要把握住，好吗?"

 

他试过了。 天啊，他试过了。

 

托尼的喉咙很紧。 "是的,"他说。 "我——我会尽我所能的。" 他清了清嗓子。 "不管怎样，我——我应该去看看那些修道院的平面图了。"

 

他再也无法面对自己，他转过身，朝那个他更不想面对的人的帐篷走去。

 

就算罗杰斯看到托尼高了5英寸，穿着盔甲出现时有什么反应，他也没有表现出来。 他什么表情都没有显露出来。 罗杰斯静静地坐在展开的地图旁，托尼翻阅着这些地图，扫描并存储在本地数据库中。 罗杰斯默默地点了点平面图上的一个房间，托尼想那就是他最后一次看到无限手套的地方。

 

"这应该很容易,"托尼说。 "飞进中央庭院，干掉任何看到的九头蛇和先锋科技，拿到无限手套。"

 

"然后回来?" 罗杰斯提醒道。 "你的撤离计划是什么?"

 

托尼摇摇头。 "不需要太多。 一旦我得到了无限手套，我应该能够建立两个单向入口。 一个给我，回到我的宇宙的时间点。 一个给你，回到这里。 它们会自在我们进入后自动关闭。" 他希望他能做到这一点。 他很确定他可以做任何他想做的事。 "我把手套递给你就走。 我走后，你就带着手套回到这里。 别戴上。 想都别想。 理想情况下，移除宝石，把它们分开，然后放在别人找不到的地方。 没有人应该拥有这个。 即使是你们自己的政府也不应该有这个。 对任何人来说，这种力量都太大了。"

 

托尼 · 斯塔克，光照会成员和现实宝石的现任持有者，是一个伪善的大说谎家。 这已经不是新闻了。 但光照会并没有计划使用无限手套，甚至任何宝石。 不，这是第一次。

 

不过，他希望他们听他的，在结束后把宝石分离。 他们不需要来自宇宙其他地区的注意。 他甚至不愿想象萨诺斯能以多快的速度将这个地方夷为平地。 他不知道萨诺斯是否存在于这里。 他希望答案是否定的。

 

罗杰斯眯起了眼睛。 "但这对你来说足够了，不是吗?"

 

"我并不期待让无限力量进入我的大脑!" 托尼愤怒地说。 "听着，你不必喜欢我，但是——"

 

"我没有说我不——"

 

“——你一定要相信我。 我本想让你来做，但我对传送门有更多的经验。”

 

罗杰斯皱眉。 "你相信 ** _我_** 吗？ 你甚至都不认识我。"

 

哈。

 

"你是美国队长。" 托尼改口道，这并非不真实。 "谁不相信你呢?"

 

罗杰斯勉强点了下头。

 

一切都会好的。 托尼一小时后就要回家了。 他说了什么并不重要。 他再也不会见到这些人了。

 

 

* * *

 

"你想让我做什么?" 罗杰斯问道。

 

托尼站在营地中央，伸出双臂。 "你要抱着我，差不多吧。 很容易的。 走到这里，站到我的靴子上ーー对，就像那样ーー"

 

托尼突然意识到他们间的距离如此之近，他猛地咽了口唾沫。 在模糊、柔和的回忆中，他也曾和史蒂夫这样练习，那是很久以前了，他们那会差不多也是这般年纪。 他们摇来晃去，跌了好几回，有次差点把史蒂夫从房顶上扔下去。 最终才掌握了窍门。 他总是暗自喜欢这种感觉，抱着史蒂夫。

 

这只是一长串他再也做不了的事件清单上的一项。

 

罗杰斯犹豫又担心，双手笨拙地环抱住托尼。 他的体重不太平衡，托尼用一只胳膊支撑着他。 他们没法飞得平稳了，但也并不需要如此。 只要把他们送到蒙特卡西诺就行了。

 

"准备好了?" 托尼问。 罗杰斯点了点头，托尼放下面甲，熟悉的平视显示器出现在他的视野。

 

 **启用飞行功能** ，绝境低语，喷气靴顺滑地嗡鸣。

 

然后他们就飞上了高空，瞬间升高了十五英尺。 罗杰斯笨拙地靠在他身上，紧紧地搂着托尼。 在他们下方，侵袭组正抬头仰望。

 

托尼打开外部扬声器。 "他一会儿就回来,"他喊道。 "别担心。"

 

地面上的斯塔克挥了挥手。巴基也是。

 

"走吗?" 他问道，却只听到自己的声音在头盔里回荡， **通讯失败** 划过托尼眼前，他一定是下意识地切换到了战场通讯。 可能是复仇者频道。 他检查时畏缩了，更糟糕，他出于本能切换到了史蒂夫的私人线路。 这······行不通，出于各种各样的原因。 这里并不存在20世纪40年代的无线电技术。

 

他意识到他必须在没有战场通讯的情况下协调进攻。 罗杰斯没有通讯设备。 这简直像在石器时代。 至少现在只有他们两个。 但这还是会一团糟的。

 

想想好的方面，他告诉自己。 也许他们不需要和任何人打架。

 

他用扬声器重复了这个问题，罗杰斯点点头。 "我们走吧。"

 

他们在沉默中飞行; 没有通讯设备，无论是谁都很难说话，而且托尼觉得罗杰斯正忙着从高空看风景。 修道院很快就在眼前了，就在山顶上。 易守难攻，托尼心想，然后他的传感器指向了屋顶上的一排人。

 

"看起来像个派对,"托尼咕哝着，转过身罩住罗杰斯，继续滑行，罗杰斯惊叫了一声。 他并没有预料到会有这样的举动ーー不过这个人也从未和托尼一起飞过。

 

第一发子弹不痛不痒地击中了托尼的脊椎，正对两块肩甲之间，如果没有别的举动的话，托尼只能给九头蛇打点努力分了。

 

"这里的人比以前更多了!" 罗杰斯迎风喊道。 "他们在等我们!"

 

这并不意外；他们可能以为侵袭组会来拿回立方。 他们不可能猜到托尼知道无限手套的事。 诡计和秘密就到此为止了。 这将会被载入世界史册的。

 

他们需要进去，但落在院子里他们就会成为四围屋顶上士兵们的活靶子。 那么就先去屋顶。

 

"我会把你放在最近的屋顶上,"托尼说,"你负责他们，我干掉另一边。 我们需要在进入之前把他们清理干净。" 当托尼盘旋下降时，传感器上的图像更清晰了。 每个屋顶上大约有十个人，都穿着经典九头蛇黄绿连身衣，全副武装。

 

如果这是史蒂夫的话，他已经做好准备了，他会预备蹲下在半空中跳下，落在最近的屋顶上。 他们会像一台润滑良好的机器一样合作。 而因为这不是史蒂夫，托尼不得不盘旋着放下他，让罗杰斯跌跌撞撞地着陆。 他很快就调整了姿势，解下盾牌向第一个冲过来的九头蛇特工飞去。

 

托尼飞向下一个屋顶，着陆时膝盖打滑，推下了几块屋顶的瓦片。他对左右两侧九头蛇特工伸出双手，斥力炮瞬间轰掉了好几个。血液在耳膜里鼓动，肾上腺素使一切反应都灵敏起来。 他已经好几个月没有上过战场了，而这感觉······很好。 这是他的工作，他真正的工作。 他是个超级英雄。

 

他没什么好担心的，他一边想着，一边利用靴子的推力轻跳上屋顶。

 

"万岁——"第一个九头蛇刚要开口，托尼等不及听他说完 ** _九头蛇_** 或是 ** _希特勒_** 就用斥力炮炸飞了他。反正这都无关紧要。

 

他身后的三个人只有机关枪，完全达不到能伤到他的口径，托尼在面罩后露出一个锋利的笑容，他将畅通无阻。 他向前迈了一步，单手扫射放倒了屋顶上的其他人。如果面对的是别人他可能会有点内疚，但那可是九头蛇啊。 他们早清楚入伙之后要面对什么。

 

他转过头来看了一眼，罗杰斯已经跳到了下一个屋顶，最后一个屋顶，向最先冲过来的人扔出盾牌，有一瞬托尼几乎忘记了他生命中的一切错误。那是队长，他们在一起战斗，就像他们一直做的那样ーー他随即回到现实。 这不是史蒂夫。

 

当托尼转回头时，正看到某种炮台朝他旋转过来。 **_放马过来吧_** ，托尼想。 他可不怕。他们伤不到他分毫——

 

一道明亮的绿色光束在空中炸裂开来，他本能地向后跳跃，它击中了托尼所站的屋顶，留下了一个冒烟的黑洞。

 

"嘿，那是作弊!" 托尼愤愤不平地大声喊道，绝境贴心地在视野中叠上了红外线热成像图，那里的温度足以把他做成烤龙虾。 有人把一门该死的等离子炮带到了派对上。 有人在帮助纳粹。 一个不该来的人。 托尼不知道是谁——这个名单足以囊括发疯的时间旅行者至于整个外星种族——但不管是谁，他们显然是认真的。

 

幸运的是，操作的特工似乎并不熟悉这种武器，他们笨手笨脚地用瞄准镜瞄准时，托尼已经猛冲过来，激光炮蓄势待发。目标锁定。

 

等离子炮在明亮的火光中爆炸，向上升起，托尼回头时，正看到在爆炸光芒映衬下罗杰斯惊呆的脸。 罗杰斯基本放倒了所有剩下的特工。 还有五个。

 

"那会让他们跑走的!" 罗杰斯喊道。

 

而由于他一向引以为傲的热心，托尼跳到罗杰斯所在的屋顶，熟稔又自觉地站到了他背后，举着双手。但罗杰斯对这并不熟悉，这个认知刺痛了托尼。 罗杰斯单打独斗，并不期待与托尼并肩或被掩护。 他的左侧空虚ーー防守的速度并没有他应有的那么快ーー托尼意识他还有成长的空间。 虽然他是个超级战士，但还很年轻。托尼从没在意过过去的事情；他们认识时史蒂夫的战斗技巧已经炉火纯青了。

 

所以托尼站出来掩护了他，击倒了最后一个九头蛇特工，因为如果他让史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯再死一次，他会被诅咒的。

 

罗杰斯跳进空荡荡的庭院。如果不是因为战争，托尼心想，这会是个美丽的地方。 优雅的石柱成列排向一边。

 

托尼轻巧地落在他身边。 "很好,"他说。 "如果他们注意到了爆炸，现在应该正跑出来。我们就趁机溜进去。 带路吧。"

 

罗杰斯露出一个带血的笑容ーー他是深陷重围中可以交付后背的战友。这张脸托尼早已见了许多次，他揪紧了心脏。 然后罗杰斯举着盾牌就跑了出去。 托尼跟随他跑到柱廊，进入内部，下楼穿过走廊，进了一个房间ーー也就是这是罗杰斯仿佛被冻在了门口，托尼猝不及防撞到了他身上。

 

房间里空空荡荡，什么也没有。

 

罗杰斯发誓，托尼切换到全传感器。 他仍然可以接收到奇怪的读数，宇宙水平的读数，但他们似乎来自······下面？

 

"嘿，队长?" 托尼问。 "平面图里有没有提过地下室?" 他问起时已经在翻看之前平面图的扫描图像。完全没有。

 

罗杰斯摇摇头。 "按理说全是石头。"

 

"是的，好吧,"托尼转过身来扫描房间,"我从下方得到了读数——哈!"

 

他发现了其中一块石壁中心略薄，托尼笑了。

 

"什么?"

 

"墙后面有东西,"托尼说。 "九头蛇，我发誓。 秘密通道。 他们真该想想新的把戏了。"

 

"好像掉进了《漫威》一样。" 罗杰斯的眼神闪闪发亮。 "托尼会后悔错过这次机会的。"

 

"你可以以后再告诉他。" 托尼举起双手。 "站在我身后。"

 

"你打算怎么办?" 罗杰斯兴奋地问道。 "是不是ーー你会找出一块活砖ーー你可以ーー"

 

托尼抬手把半堵墙都炸成了碎片。 灰尘中露出向下的楼梯和尽头的门。

 

"或者你也可以这样,"罗杰斯酸涩地总结道。

 

托尼露出微笑，尽管隔着面甲罗杰斯根本看不到，"对不起。 有点赶时间。"

 

楼梯昏暗无光，但是尽头的房间发出明亮的光芒明亮ーー托尼心中瞬间涌现出一个疯狂的假设：或许整座山都被他们凿空了。 他们站在迷宫般的走道边缘，脚下就像是工厂的地板。 在他们脚下四十英尺的地方，穿着黄色养蜂服的人在来回跑动—— ** _棒极了_** 。托尼心想， ** _一座九头蛇与_** ** _AIM_** ** _联合工厂_** ——他们似乎正在生产一排排透明的小盒子。 这是什么玩意，托尼想，随后记起了什么。

 

那些是宇宙立方的空白存储矩阵。 不止一个。 他们在操作一条该死的流水线。

 

好吧，终于有一天AIM想出了个还不算太蠢的创意。

 

无限手套的能量标识很近，但并不在这个房间。快速扫描引导托尼注意到走道尽头那扇巨大的铁门，坚固而且上了锁，就像一个金库的门，在房间的另一头。 肯定在里面。 他愿意用性命打赌。 实际上他正是在拿生命冒险。

 

仿佛计划好了一般，喇叭突然开始放出刺耳的叫声，头顶的灯光闪烁着变成了红色。 太棒了。

 

罗杰斯环顾四周。 "我想他们知道我们在这里。" 他举起盾牌。

 

"哎呀，你想?" 托尼回嘴。

 

房间尽头的另一扇门开了。门一半笼罩在一个悬浮巨物的阴影之下，托尼看不清是什么。 庞然大物。 绝对不是个正常人。 车轮吱吱作响，好像有什么东西在向前滚动。

 

"停掉那该死的噪音!" 有个声音在尖叫，说不出地耳熟。 "我要在安静中面对我的敌人!"

 

喇叭被强制关闭了，灯光也恢复了正常。

 

朦胧中隐约可见某物在向前滚动。 托尼抬起双手，罗杰斯绷紧了身子，举高了盾牌。

 

那是一个灰白的大脑袋，约有一个人的高度。金属围绕后颅；全身布满了插线，仿佛是什么变态的科学实验。 如果不是因为它们插入皮肤的诡异方式，那些金属的折角本也称得上美丽。 巨大的真空管和电线在他的脖子上闪闪发光，连接着下面的车轮骨架。 他的胳膊和腿几乎完全萎缩了。 这是疯狂科学中的疯狂科学，20世纪40年代风格。

 

"美国队长"，默多克装腔作势地念道。 "我看见你带来了一个朋友。"

 

"哦， ** _他妈的_** ,"托尼说，因为他今天真的不想碰上这个。

 

罗杰斯困惑的瞥了托尼一眼，然后目光又专注到默多克身上。 "我想我们没见过面。 至少我不记得。"

 

托尼告诉自己，情况本可能更糟。 至少面对的不是九头蛇特工杰西卡·德鲁。 托尼会为不得不放倒杰西而内疚的。

 

"我是一个只为杀戮而设计的移动生物!" 默多克激动地介绍道，仿佛为给罗杰斯自我介绍的机会已等待了许久。 他继续向前滚动，他的一个轮子再次吱吱作响。

 

托尼毫不掩饰地嗤笑。 "请原谅我提出这么显而易见的问题，但是你比平时笨拙了很多。 你怎么不飞了?"

 

莫多克把他那巨大的脑袋转向托尼。 "我认识你吗?"

 

"我是钢铁侠。" 托尼站直了一点。

 

"那你应该很清楚，钢铁侠,"莫多克咆哮道,"多亏你我才陷入这种境地的！ 你毁掉了我所有的悬浮模型，我要报仇!"

 

一排子弹发射过来，罗杰斯轻松地用盾牌挡住了。 托尼一动不动地站着，让子弹从他身上弹开。 罗杰斯不得不接住从他身上弹飞的子弹，也就在这时，托尼改变了计划，一头扎进了之前的走廊。 罗杰斯紧随其后。

 

"托尼和他打过?" 托尼低声问，罗杰斯点点头。

 

罗杰斯的眼中充满了闪闪发光的英雄崇拜。 史蒂夫从来没有那样看过他。 "那是在《漫威》里。"

 

"很好,"托尼说。从金属碰撞的声音来判断，默多克正在重新装弹，托尼提高嗓门吼道。 "我希望你知道，我理解你的感受,"他转头叫喊,"很高兴再次见到你，但是我时间紧迫，如果你能为我们打开无限手套的大门，你真的可以为自己省去很多麻烦。"

 

托尼从拐角处向外张望。

 

默多克困惑地皱起眉头。“无限什么？”

 

"无限手套"，托尼重复道。 "那扇大门后面的东西。 闪亮的彩虹手套。 我知道你已经得到了。"

 

"啊!" 默多克神色一亮。 "立方制造机!"

 

他们不知道是什么东西，托尼意识到。 他们怎么会不知道？

 

托尼大笑起来。 "哦，上帝，他们没有,"他磕磕绊绊地说，罗杰斯看起来很担心; 装甲过滤过的笑声总是不太正常。 "我没事，我没事。 只是—— **_他们不知道_** ！他们ー ** _哈，操_** ー他们拥有无限手套，却把它用来制造宇宙立方!"

 

对于无限手套来说这并不是一个坏用途，你确实需要相当好的技术来将跨维度的能量引导到一个立方体中。 实际上这甚至称得上巧妙，超出托尼一向对AIM的认知，但是与无限手套的全部力量相比，这还是微不足道。 托尼希望没有人告诉他们无限手套能做什么。

 

"你做了多少个立方?" 罗杰斯朝默多克喊道。

 

默多克大笑。 "我们的计划是荣耀的！ 你没法阻止AIM!"

 

装甲里的托尼翻了个白眼。 "这意味着只有一个，队长。"

 

默多克的笑声戛然而止。

 

"听着,"托尼压低声音问,"你想现在干掉他吗?" 罗杰斯扬起眉毛，沉默地表示疑问。 "我的意思是,"他说,"如果你真的不愿意，我可以替你，但是在我的宇宙里，朝默多克的脸上来一拳算是某种超级英雄的成人仪式，我不希望你错过机会。"

 

罗杰斯干瘪的目光表明他无法分辨出这个看似轻率的建议有多严肃。 他显然一点也不了解他的宇宙的史塔克。

 

"我现在百分之百是认真的,"托尼好心澄清道。 "我一点也不喜欢他，而且他挡着我该死的路了。"

 

罗杰斯眼睛里还潜伏着难以置信，他拿下了手上的盾牌。 托尼本等着看他他收起盾牌，冲出去揍人，但是他抓住盾牌，掷向了······这个巨大房间的另一面墙。 盾牌离手的一瞬间，托尼立即意识到罗杰斯在计划什么。

 

那真是次惊人的飞掷。 盾牌反弹到一堵墙上，然后是另一堵墙，然后又是另一堵墙，速度越来越快，直到只剩下红蓝白的模糊影子，飞速旋转。 在最后一击精准地砸到默多克的脑袋，撞到了支撑他的金属上。 他大声尖叫，小轮子摇摇晃晃，滑稽地摔过栏杆，狠狠地砸下面的地板上，他撞击的冲击力让走道都震了震。

 

AIM 养蜂人围聚过去，地板上一片混乱。

 

罗杰斯举起一只手，轻巧地抓住了飞回的盾牌。

 

"对不起,"感觉到托尼的哑口无言，他皱着眉头说。 "你想让我真的揍他吗？ 我只是觉得这样会容易些。既然你急着回家。"

 

"不，不,"托尼急忙说,"这也很好。"

 

他几乎忘记了和史蒂夫一起战斗是多么令人惊奇，看着他使用盾牌，如同身体的延伸，看着他完成那些难以置信的投掷。

 

这不是史蒂夫，他提醒自己。

 

他们下方的工厂地板上传来默多克口齿不清的尖叫，痛苦和愤怒在屋子里回荡。

 

罗杰斯扯了扯嘴角，有点内疚。 "你觉得他会没事吗?"

 

"哦，他会没事的,"托尼说，他从来没有担心过默多克的健康问题。 "这家伙就像块牛皮糖*一样。混蛋里的终极混蛋。 你永远摆脱不了他的，相信我。 他只要一些新的克隆器官就又能活蹦乱跳了。"

*原文为“bad penny”，意为讨厌又时常猝不及防出现的人，一时想不到更准确的说法orz欢迎指正。

 

罗杰斯有点发白。 "他会怎么样?"

 

这是1943年。 还没有克隆技术。 甚至现在还没人知道 DNA。 托尼不愿考虑默多克要从哪里获得新器官。

 

"呃,"托尼说。 "没什么。 我想我们现在应该去找无限手套了。"

 

由于忙着处理掉下来的默多克，他们跑过走道去找尽头那扇大钢门时没有一个养蜂人抬起头来。 罗杰斯在前，举着盾牌; 托尼从容不迫地飞在后面，手臂向前。

 

"这是一个保险门!" 罗杰斯毫无必要地喊道; 巨大的锁显而易见。 “我可以用盾敲坏它，如果你的设备解不开——”

 

托尼轰掉了大门。 扭曲的金属从走道上落下，撞到地上时发出雷鸣般的响声。 罗杰斯一动不动的看着。

 

"如果你想看低俗杂志上那种解码开锁的神秘冒险,"托尼说，脸上满是得意的笑容,"你应该让另一个我来。 我只会炸东西。"

 

没错，他也可以扫描计算出锁的组合，但这样更有趣。他一向乐意为AIM制造财政损失。

 

"在你离开之前，还有什么需要毁掉的吗?" 罗杰斯干巴巴地问，但至少他又开始跑了，随后他们一起钻进了仍然冒着烟的门道。

 

房间虽小，但天花板很高，墙壁皆为石砌。 房间的中央是一个基座，基座上摆着无限手套，闪烁着熟悉的七彩光芒。 托尼惊奇地屏住了呼吸。

 

"好吧,"托尼说,"这就是你要找的无限手套。"

 

罗杰斯把盾背到背上，双手掐腰，感到满意。 "是的。" 他听起来有些疲倦。 "这就是我看到的。"

 

托尼的呼吸在头盔里混乱地回响。 他不想这么做。 他记得里德把无限手套带上时的表情，当时光照派终于聚集起来，随后观察者就出现了。 他不知道乌阿图是否正在看着这一切，他是否会来阻止他。 他希望有人能这么做。 但这个 ** _不知是哪个见鬼的宇宙_** 的史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯对对传送门 **了解透了** ，所以只能是托尼。

 

"没有比现在更好的时机了,"托尼说着，徒劳地吞咽着试图润湿干燥的口腔。他伸出左臂。 他自己的护手掉了下来，撞在光秃秃的金属地板上，于此同时，内甲融化收回到骨头里。 现在他手上空无一物。

 

在他来得及阻止自己之前，托尼快步向前走了三步，举起无限手套，把手滑了进去。

 

他的大脑里一片白光。

 

就好像绝境突然接入了宇宙里最好的服务器组，他的神经突触拥有的处理能力远远超过了他能控制的范畴。 他可以看到一切，如果延展自己的意识，他可以看到这个国家，这块大陆，整个世界。 他洞晓所有的秘密。 他变得更聪明，更敏捷，更强壮，更卓越。 人中之神。 众神之神。

 

 ** _网络连接建立_** ，绝境低语。 **_无限在线。_**

 

害怕是错误的。 想想他能做的好事。 他能完成的事情太多了。 他可以做任何事，任何他想做的事。 他想发出的每一个命令都会立即得到遵守。 与宇宙力量的闪耀之美相比，绝境显得粗劣而原始。

 

他可以成为最好的自己。

 

他的错误是他灵魂上的污点。

 

他可以把他们都带回去。

 

有人在跟他说话。

 

"传送门,"有人在说，托尼恼火地又把注意力拉回到平凡事物上。 谁会在有那么多更重要的事情要考虑时去打搅他呢？ 他们不知道吗？

 

托尼眨了眨眼。 是罗杰斯。 然后他记起他在做什么。

 

"这比我想象的要难,"托尼说。

 

他本以为可以驾驭这股力量不是被压垮。 不要被它利用。 他应该知道他总是有这样的问题。

 

 ** _空间转换_** ，他通过绝境命令无限宝石，空间宝石在他的头脑中急切地闪烁着光芒。 **_多元宇宙搜索_** ** _: 616_** ** _宇宙_** 。 今天神盾的航母在哪里？ 没关系，他会使用固定的坐标。 **_美国，纽约，曼哈顿，复仇者大厦，顶层_** ——坐标是什么来着？ 哦，还有时间穿梭，他不能忘记这一点——

 

 ** _近距离警报_** ，绝境提示道，随着宇宙能量一起回响，在他的脑海中荡漾起金色和七彩的光芒。

 

然后房间里出现了其他人。

 

这位大步走进来的九头蛇特工显然和剩余其他阶层不同，或者至少他有一种更奇怪的时尚感。 他穿着一件奇怪的双排扣的头罩套装，点缀以九头蛇黄的战术背带，以及绿色的手套和衣领，胸前印的倒是常见的带触手的骷髅头。 他身材高大，赤褐色头发，笑容绝对称不上理智。 他一手拿着枪，而另一只手拿着······宇宙魔方。

 

"哇哦，美国队长!" 男人的眼睛闪闪发光，更增加了他的不可靠。 "哇，太棒了！ 这是我最好的一天！ 你不知道我有多想见你!" 他挥舞着双臂，好像想要拥抱罗杰斯，尽管带着宇宙立方和枪。

 

罗杰斯不自在地挪动身子，举起了盾牌。

 

那个男人的声音，那种夸张的抑扬声调，让托尼警觉起来。 **_无视觉匹配_** ，绝境提示。 他大部分在注射绝境之前的记忆都被标记和整理存放在大脑文件系统里了，但不管这家伙是谁，托尼并没有见过他。

 

"什么,"托尼恼火地,"你当拿着无限手套的家伙是块剁碎的肝脏吗?"

 

九头蛇特工用一种蔑视而又惊讶的眼神看着他。 "你 ** _真的_** 不应该知道这个名字，先生。"

 

"这么说吧，我不是这里的人,"托尼咬牙切齿。 "我是钢铁侠。616宇宙向你问好。"

 

"我,"那人唱歌般说道，一边装模作样地鞠了个躬,"我是惊世骇俗九头蛇。"

 

托尼知道这个名字，也马上意识到为什么他不记得这张脸。 自从他们从强袭事件中归来后，惊世骇俗九头蛇抓住了史蒂夫并在国家电视台上假扮他*。 托尼和里德没日没夜地工作，终于造出了一个能让他恢复原貌的装置，因为——因为——

*发生在美队v3#7左右

 

"你是斯库鲁人,"托尼直截了当地说。

 

见鬼，他只是想回家而已。 **_宇宙能量将会干扰精准的转移_** 。绝境说。 ** _附近的宇宙立方是一个不稳定的容纳模型。_**

 

立方肯定出了什么问题，它没有像往常一样发出稳定的光芒。 托尼猜测AIM还有一些问题需要解决。 但是斯库鲁人可能给了他们一个良好的开端。

 

惊世骇俗九头蛇撅起嘴。 "啊，现在你破坏了我的惊喜。"

 

罗杰斯盯着他们两人。 "怎么回事?"

 

"没什么好担心的，队长,"托尼迅速地回答。 "他是个外星人，仅此而已。"

 

罗杰斯瞪大了眼睛。 "外星人?"

 

啊哦。

 

迎着托尼的目光，惊世骇俗九头蛇开始转变，他的制服从黄绿变成熟悉的红白蓝。 他的头发变成金黄以及——

 

托尼握着现实宝石用力伸出手。 **_复原_** ，他想，九头蛇的制服又回来了; 男人的脸变成斯克鲁绿。 "对，不,"托尼说。 "我们今天不会这么做。 不如你先把枪放下，然后告诉我有多少斯库鲁在地球上?"

 

他转向心灵宝石，手枪从惊世骇俗九头蛇的手中落下。 宇宙魔方有些闪烁不定，蓝色的能量包裹着斯库鲁的绿色双手，托尼不想移动它。 但至少可以阻止斯库鲁使用它。 而且，嘿，他手上有全宇宙最好用的吐真剂。

 

骇人听闻九头蛇说:"只有我。"这些话是从他牙缝里吐出来的。

 

 ** _确认_** ，绝境说，带着无限宝石的全部能量。托尼从示意图中看到了一个旋转的球体，上面有一个闪烁的标记。

 

"好吧,"托尼说,"这就解释了九头蛇是从哪里拿到这种技术和手套的了。 你算什么，斯库鲁入侵的先锋吗？ 你真的说服纳粹同意胜利之后把地球交给你吗？我知道你知道用无限手套会更快。"

 

"是的，那样会快一些,"他说，笑容大而阴险,"但是这样会更有趣。"

 

"嗯,"托尼说。 "他们怎么看你的计划的？ 很难相信斯特拉克会让你成为至高无上九头蛇。"

 

"惊世骇俗九头蛇,"斯库鲁失望地噘着嘴。 "拜托。"

 

"那就惊世骇俗九头蛇" 托尼瞪着他。 "你有打算过告诉他们无限手套究竟能做什么吗?"

 

他握紧拳头。 宝石发出光芒。

 

"当然不。" 斯库鲁摇摇头笑了起来。 他似乎并不在乎托尼对他的控制。 他一定知道。 他是疯了，但他不可能那么笨。 "你们这个物种愚蠢的思想很容易被塑造。 他们会相信自己喜欢的东西，直到一切都太迟。"

 

"是时候滚回斯库鲁洛斯了,"托尼说，他推动了空间宝石。 斯库鲁身后的空间打开了，显现出一个闪闪发光的入口。 "感谢你的闲聊。" 托尼忽略了反复闪烁的传输准确性警告。 他根本不在乎这个混蛋最后去了哪里，只要不在这个星球上就行。

 

斯克鲁人哈哈大笑。 他仍在笑。

 

"你以为我从来没有为此计划过吗，人类?" 他问道。 "在某些力量之下即使是无限手套也无法保护你。 宇宙立方不稳定时，往往是最致命的。"

 

他咯咯笑着，向后越过传送门ーー下落的同时，他把宇宙立方掷向了托尼的头。

 

" ** _破碎吧_** ,"他咆哮道。

 

传送门在他身后关闭了。

 

立方体呈弧线划过空气，拖着蓝色的能量。 托尼看到其中一个平面已经被打碎了。

 

罗杰斯举起盾牌。

 

"站到我身后，队长!" 托尼叫道，振金在这种情况下不可能保护他们。

 

托尼举起带着手套的那只手，他的手背朝着立方。 **_保护我们，_** 他想。 ** _庇护我们，庇护我们，庇护我们。_**

 

一个摇摆不定的彩虹泡泡从宝石的光芒中浮现出来，在他们面前的房间里延展开来。 一个盾牌。 一道屏障。

 

立方撞上了屏障。 托尼的视野变成了白色。 神经回路在他眼下燃烧，能量冲刷过他的身体。 他离开地面，飞过房间，重重地撞上身后的墙。 他的后脑勺撞到了头盔的内部，耳朵嗡嗡作响，他尝到了血腥味。 罗杰斯就在他旁边，同样被扔到墙上。 房间充斥着蓝白交织的宇宙能量，压着屏障推进。 闪烁的彩虹光芒已变成了灰色。

 

更多的力量，托尼认为。 他们需要更多的能量，否则他们会死在这里。

 

 ** _安全覆盖以对抗宇宙能量_** ，绝境低声道。 **_必须禁用存储矩阵才能访问宇宙对策。_** **_是_** ** _/_** ** _否？_**

 

 ** _是_** ，托尼心想，他别无选择，没有别的办法。

 

手套消失了。

 

宝石们仍然在那里，漂浮在半空中，它们向前移动时，托尼已经预见到将要发生的事情，未来所有痛苦的走向。 手套被打破，宝石将不复存在。

 

"不!" 托尼大叫，在能量的波动下近乎不可闻。"不，不要走！ **_我没有得到我想要的_** ** _!_** "

 

 ** _确认_** ，绝境低语道，带着所有无限宝石的能量，然后宝石自己撞上了屏障。

 

它们一个接一个地消失了。 先是灵魂宝石，然后是心灵宝石，托尼可以——他可以在他脑中的地图上看到它们。 它们没有破裂。 它们被分散开了。 他能感觉到其他四个牵引力，就像锚一样。 空间宝石闪烁一下不见了，也带走了他头脑中的地图。 时间宝石消失。 接着是现实宝石。 最后离开的宝石是力量宝石，它的红光褪去时，屏障也落下了。 没有宇宙能量了。 结束了。

 

房间里乱七八糟。 他们周围到处都是从墙上掉下来的砖块，一半的天花板似乎在托尼不注意的时候塌了下来。

 

罗杰斯咳嗽着，手撑着站了起来。

 

"你没事吧?" 托尼问。

 

罗杰斯点点头; 他带着惊骇的敬畏环顾四周。 "那 ** _是_** 什么?"

 

"显然，这就是你把宇宙立方扔到无限手套上的结果。" 托尼叹了口气。 "没有传送门了。 我甚至还没有许愿。"

 

"如果你没有许愿,"罗杰斯问道,"那你怎么解释 ** _这个_** 呢?" 他指了指。

 

就在这时，托尼看到地板上的一个人影，在房间的另一边，仰卧在残骸中。

 

他穿着一身红白蓝相间的制服，眼熟得令人心碎。 他没有盾牌，但制服上的每个洞都和托尼记忆中的一模一样，手套一样被扯破，裤子也都撕裂了。 毕竟，托尼花了好几个小时坐在他的尸体旁边。 肩部的蓝色鳞甲已经断裂，但下面的皮肤显然完好无损。 制服的躯干被撕开，三个弹孔精准地放在原位，但即使织物染上了血液，下面也什么也没有，只有苍白但完好的皮肤。 头罩拉向后面，他的脸—— 上帝，他看起来是 ** _对_** 的。 他至少比站在托尼旁边的那个人年长十岁，而且即使闭上眼睛他看起来也很疲倦。 但是他的脸是 ** _鲜活的_** ，充满了鲜血，充满了生命和温暖，没有死者的蜡一般的冰冷苍白。

 

他的胸部起起伏伏。 他在 ** _呼吸_** 。

 

托尼感到眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来。

 

无限手套给了托尼他最想要的，他心中最深切的愿望。 那不是传送门。 那是他。

 

**_史蒂夫。_ **

 

* * *

 

托尼的眼前滚动着绝境传回的医疗数据：心率，体温，呼吸。史蒂夫还活着。没有意识，但还活着。

 

托尼以最快的速度爬过碎石。 这不可能。 他脱力般蹲在史蒂夫身边，推起面甲。 一只手托住史蒂夫的头，另一只手准确地摸上史蒂夫的颈动脉，毕竟托尼拥有比任何人都要多得多的战地急救练习。 指尖下史蒂夫的皮肤是温暖的。 史蒂夫的脉搏健康、稳定地在托尼的手指下搏动。

 

这是真的。 他没有产生幻觉。 这不是绝境制造的臆想。 无限手套能使死者复生。 他总该记得的。

 

天啊。 托尼的手贴着史蒂夫的皮肤颤抖起来。 托尼的整个身体在震颤。 一切都有点太不真实了，但是他必须振作起来，起码再坚持一会儿，他不用赶着回家了，但也要在基地里的其他人过来之前离开。

 

"你想要 ** _我_**?" 罗杰斯问道，声音里充满了困惑。 "我不明白。 有个会变绿的外星人扔了宇宙立方，然后你许愿找来了另一个我？ 来自另一个宇宙的我?"

 

"来自 ** _我的_** 宇宙,"托尼紧紧地说。 他哽住了，每一句话都令他疼痛。 他无法把目光从史蒂夫脸上移开。 他伸出手，让缺失的手套碎片飞向他，组合就位。

 

罗杰斯停顿了一下。 "你怎么知道他来自你的宇宙？ 是不是有什么仪器ーー你的盔甲告诉你的?"

 

托尼摇摇头。 "不，但我知道他来自我的宇宙。" 他叹了口气。 "因为······那就是我杀死他时他的样子。"

 

他的保密工作到此为止了。

 

房间里一片沉默。

 

"你认识他,"罗杰斯最终说道。 他的声音粗哑、刺耳、充满了背叛。

 

托尼又叹了口气。 "是的,"他说。 "我认识他。"

 

 ** _我们是朋友_** ，托尼想说，但事实并不是这样。 没人会把他们对彼此的所作所为称之为友谊。但他们之间始终存在着某种联结，他们共度的长久历史沉甸甸的重量。 那是没有词语能够形容，也无法解释的存在。

 

史蒂夫醒来后可能会想杀了他。

 

而托尼不会还手的。

 

"我们必须离开这里,"罗杰斯说。 用词冷酷而疏远。 他显然不会现在追究托尼的谎言。

 

托尼猛地抬起头来，迎着罗杰斯的目光。 "我们 ** _不能丢下他_** 。" 他带着每一丝狂暴的保护欲和怒火咆哮出声,内心苦涩地扭作一团。 他之前没能救下史蒂夫。 他没能阻止这一切。 但是史蒂夫现在在这里，史蒂夫还 ** _活着_** ，托尼会毫不犹豫地献出所有，只为让史蒂夫离开。 他不会再犯同样的错误了。

 

罗杰斯举起双手，他根本没有预料到托尼会这么激动。 "好吧,"他说。 "好吧，我们不会丢下他的。 但是你只能带一个人，如果我徒步，平安撤离就更麻烦了。" 他深吸了一口气。 "如果我抱着他，你带着我呢?"

 

"如果你松手ーー"托尼开口，又马上闭上了嘴，他一点都不想知道现在嘴里会冒出什么样威胁。

 

"我不会的,"罗杰斯保证，一边从弹药袋里掏出了些小东西。 钩环和某种细丝，带子都相当结实 。"我会把我们绑在一起的，可以吗?"

 

他的声音温柔得几乎有点怜悯，好像他认为托尼需要冷静，好像他不知道托尼会做出什么。 托尼觉得自己现在大概很可怕。 但他不在乎。

 

"好吧,"托尼说。 "好吧，就这么做。"

 

罗杰斯弯下腰，抱起史蒂夫，史蒂夫软绵绵地躺在他的臂弯里，上帝啊，如果他再也醒不过来怎么办？

 

 ** _我从没想过要把你带到这里来_** ，托尼想，但是他不能奢望原谅，他不配得到宽恕。 对任何事情。

 

* * *

 

 

他们在沉默中飞行。 托尼关闭了盔甲的照明功能，以及所有能追踪到他的信号; 他知道除非肉眼观察，40年代没有任何东西能够发现他——而且只有在极其凑巧的情况下——但惊世骇俗九头蛇或许留下了其他可爱的派对礼物。 他用罗杰斯能承受的最快速度飞行；他不想加速，以防伤到史蒂夫。

 

他们小心翼翼地降落在营地中央，侵袭组奔跑过来。 斯塔克在队伍的最前面，巴基和其他人紧随其后。

 

"我们没有被跟踪,"托尼脱口而出，这是个重要但并不合适的开场话题，罗杰斯从他身上跳下。 托尼打开面甲，观察队伍的神色转变。

 

"出了什么问题?" 斯塔克喊道。 "你没事吧？ 你怎么带回来——噢。"

 

随着罗杰斯转身，每个人都看到了他抱着的人。 灯光散射在细碎的鳞甲上。 罗杰斯一只手笨拙地搂着史蒂夫，一只手试图解开钩子。

 

"问问他吧,"罗杰斯咕哝道。 "这他妈是他的问题。"

 

"好吧,"斯塔克在沉默中开口,"这会很有趣的。"

 

纳摩翻了翻眼睛；霹雳火，托罗和巴基完全呆住了。

 

"给你,"罗杰斯满带怒火地开口，史蒂夫歪歪扭扭地伏在他身上。 "你想让我把他放在哪儿?"

 

托尼伸出双手。 "把他给我,"他吼道，而罗杰斯动得不够快时他突然咆哮，"该死的 ** _把他给我_** ,"所有侵袭者都开始远离他。 托尼知道他已经崩溃了，他是如此的崩溃，早在战争开始之前他就已经破碎了，但他不在乎。

 

他一只手搂住史蒂夫的膝盖，一只手握住肩膀，以熟悉的姿势把他抱起。 他们过去总会把对方带到安全的地方。 就像这样。 多亏了盔甲，史蒂夫根本轻若无物。

 

托尼转过身，回到设备帐篷，他的衣服就藏在那里，因为那是他们留给他的唯一的空间。 那里有一卷铺盖，和半个帐篷的木箱，这就是他们仅有的隐私。

 

托尼尽可能轻地把史蒂夫放到板条箱后面。 他一动不动。 托尼耳边传来绝境的低语: 生命体征无变化。 他没事，只是睡着了。 这是好事，因为神盾标配的急救箱并没有考虑过超级士兵的新陈代谢。 托尼携带的新兴阿片类药物的剂量足以杀死一个成人，但对史蒂夫甚至起不到任何影响。

 

托尼扯下头盔，颤抖着深吸了一口气。

 

他曾经太过渴望这一切甚至不敢想象，这是他过去六个月里内心唯一的恳求。为了这些他会毫不犹豫地以生命交换。而现在史蒂夫就在这里，躺在他面前，鲜活而康健，他却不知道怎么办了。

 

不过他确实想把衣服脱下来。 只要向绝境发出一个命令，盔甲便从他身上飞走，并落入公文箱中; 内甲融化缩回骨骼。 托尼捡起神盾制服滑进去。 在内战的最后关头，他根本不脱盔甲ーー见鬼，他现在也几乎不脱掉盔甲ーー而他知道史蒂夫讨厌这样，痛恨绝境对他所做的一切。 他们在大宅里见面时，史蒂夫要求和他面对面谈话。 现在托尼得到了第二次机会，这是他欠史蒂夫的。 他赤裸裸的，毫无防备的心。 不管史蒂夫想对他做什么。

 

他知道自己已经彻底崩溃了。 而他甚至没有心力去在乎。

 

他穿上制服，系上战术背带和各种零件，把武器放在斯蒂夫够得着的地方然后坐下。 好了。 他没有武器。 史蒂夫可以做任何他想做的事情。 不管什么都是托尼活该。

 

"你撒谎了。"

 

是史蒂夫的声音，但史蒂夫还在昏迷中，托尼从史蒂夫身旁抬起头，意识到罗杰斯正站在帐篷外面。

 

"从技术上讲，我从来没有说谎,"托尼说，哇，罗杰斯已经变得真正善于那种不赞成的眼神。 罗杰斯双臂交叉，毫不动摇地顽固地站着。 然后他吸了口气，伪装落下来。

 

"你看我的眼神，你一直以来看我的眼神,"罗杰斯开口。 "我以为——我以为这意味着什么，而你让我认为自己错了。 你说的第一句话就是我的名字，却 ** _欺骗_** 我相信我们是陌生人。"

 

托尼张开嘴又合上了。

 

"你告诉我的一切，你知道的关于我的一切,"罗杰斯说，他的声音刺耳地低沉着,"一切——都是他的?"

 

托尼点点头。

 

"你一定很了解他。"

 

托尼叹了口气。 "我认识他十年了。" 真相比谎言更伤人。 "十年来，我们一直是最好的朋友。 从我23岁开始。 我们的友谊几乎贯穿了我整个成年生活。 然后我们打了起来。 他死了。"

 

罗杰斯听起来已经崩溃了，而他甚至并不是死在托尼手下的那个。 "你ーー你告诉我的那些事ーー你背叛了他的信任。"

 

"哦，相信我，到最后，我背叛的远不止这些。" 托尼冷酷地嘲弄；他一向擅长自揭伤疤。

 

"你 ** _利用_** 了我"

 

"我利用了 ** _他_** 。" 他的目光遥远而麻木，没有一丝情感。 "如果你想找我算账可以排到他后面，但我们了结以后，我可能就死了。" 托尼露出了可怕的微笑，罗杰斯不禁为之畏缩。

 

"你为什么不告诉我？ 为什么不告诉我们？ 为什么不告诉我你认识我?"

 

"我不能透露未来，记得吗?" 托尼冷酷清晰地吐出。 "在21世纪认识你，这绝对是关于未来的信息。" 他叹了口气。 "他本来死了。 不会回来了。 这原本并不重要的，好吗?"

 

罗杰斯举起双手。 "我觉得现在有关系了，你说呢?"

 

托尼深吸了一口气。 "你看,"他说。 "无论你想知道什么，任何一切，我都会告诉你的。 我发誓。 没有谎言。 没有花招。 求你了，就让我坐在这里等他醒过来。 然后我什么都会说的。"

 

"请原谅我认为你的保证没有任何可信的地方。"

 

托尼迎着罗杰斯的目光，看着他浅色的眼睛因愤怒而变得更加透明。 "我以他的生命发誓,"托尼说，这是他唯一剩下的，唯一有意义的东西了。 "求你了。 让我坐在他旁边。 直到他醒来。"

 

"如果他没有呢?"

 

"他会醒过来的,"托尼说，他无法考虑其他可能。 "求你了。 让我们独自呆一会。 求你了。 这就是我所有的要求。"

 

罗杰斯点点头，转身大步走开。

 

太好了。

 

托尼叹了口气，坐回去，抱着双膝；看着史蒂夫的胸膛平静而规律上下起伏。

 

"去你的,"托尼低声说，因为他说不出 ** _我恨你_** ，也不能说 ** _我爱你_** 。 他想象着史蒂夫动手杀了他，折断他的脖子，刺进他的心脏。 他不会还手的。 这就是战争应该结束的方式。 "我们是复仇者,"他低声说。 "我们——我们本应——"

 

他从来都不想这样。

 

他梗住的喉咙里传出一声呜咽，落下泪来。

 

而他身旁的史蒂夫缓缓睁开了眼睛。


	4. 史蒂夫·罗杰斯，616宇宙（1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我错了orz，本章开始所有的cap/captain保留原文。

 

史蒂夫醒来时，他又不知道自己身处何时何地了。

 

而这，正不巧，恰好对现在的他来说是再寻常不过。他已经被丢进自己的回忆——不知道多少天了。他目睹了诺曼底登陆。参加了母亲的葬礼。和红骷髅战斗。会见罗斯福。经历了重生，以及厄斯金的死。成为流浪者。初次遇见山姆。他一次又一次地坠入冰层，动弹不得——不同于他真正被困在冰里的时光——他清醒得可怕，并且冷酷地意识到，没人会来找他。他现在真正意义上成为了一个过时之人，迷失在时间中。

 

如果这是红骷髅新发明的某种折磨，这是他最接近成功的一次。

 

他像是自己身体里的过客，无法改变任何事情。他在克里-斯库鲁战争时期给幻视留过信息，但他能留下信息本身便让他怀疑这毫无用处。他不是个科学家，他不是里德或是托尼，他不知道怎么修好这个。他只是个士兵，对战斗感到非常、非常厌倦的老兵。

 

他没有睁开眼睛，保持呼吸平稳，但已经意识到这次与之前有些不同。他独占着这具身体，只有一个人，没有过去的那个自我。这次他可能真的能对时间线做出一些改变。他不知道自己是不是已经崩溃了。或许这只是个梦。也许是他幻想出了这一切，只因为他绝望地祈求这是真的。

 

不。他必须相信直觉，否则他 ** _会_** 发疯的。他不能让红骷髅战胜他。

 

史蒂夫又吸了一口气，思考已经获得的信息。他仰面躺着。手套被摘掉了——穿着制服——他能感觉到指尖下毯子粗糙的触感。底下的平面坚硬——他躺在地上。气温很低——还没到冻人的地步，但也完全称不上舒适。他在室外，他闻到了泥土的味道。没有阳光照到他的脸，他一定是躺在什么阴影里。

 

他没有受到任何形式的束缚。那么就是友军了。他希望。不管是什么地方，总比呆在冰块里好。任何东西都比呆在冰块里好。

 

大概又是那场该死的战争——绵延持久，循环往复，永恒不变——但这次感觉有些奇怪。每次他都会被直接丢进激战之中，他可以立即辨认出来的场合。他不记得有过这种空当。

 

他身有人，坐得很近，努力压抑着抽泣。他听到沙哑而湿润的呼吸。他不像罗根，仅凭嗅觉便能认人，但这种气味似曾相识——他舌尖上的金属味道。

 

史蒂夫睁开了眼睛，此刻他最没有预料到的人正回望着他。

 

是托尼。

 

托尼看起来——老天，托尼看起来糟透了。他脸上全是泪水，皮肤哭得泛起了潮红。他的脸瘦下去一大圈；颧骨直直的突出来。胡子好几天没刮，穿着神盾配备的战斗装备——那么他还当着局长——以及深色制服，那本该是紧身的，现在却太过宽松了。原本装满武器的战术背带现在空空如也。他弓着身子坐着，膝盖紧贴胸口。只有他们两人，在一个帆布帐篷里，旁边堆放着几个有盖的箱子，史蒂夫可以从帐篷肯定这又是二战。

 

托尼绝对不应该在这里。

 

史蒂夫想知道红骷髅在搞什么鬼。这是游戏里的新剧情吗？让他幻想出了托尼？还是审问？难道红骷髅觉得看到一张友好的面孔他就会说些什么了？如果真是这样——史蒂夫几乎想笑——他本该在选择托尼之前做点该死的调查，因为他们之间已经没什么好说的了。

 

 ** _你知道那不是真的_** ，他脑后有一个微小的声音指出。 ** _你知道你不想这样的。你知道他永远是你的朋友。_**

 

他最后一次见到托尼是被传讯的前一晚，托尼来木筏找他。托尼甚至不愿屈尊直面他，躲在盔甲之下，告诉史蒂夫他是一个输不起的人，好像这都是一场该死的游戏，没有人正在 ** _死去_** 。

 

某个朋友。

 

“嗨，托尼，”史蒂夫说。他的声音沙哑刺耳，好像很久没说过话了。

 

托尼浑身发抖，仿佛又要哭出来，然后史蒂夫就看着眼泪划过他的脸颊渗进胡子里。“史蒂夫，”他说，近乎耳语，仿佛史蒂夫的名字就是一切的关键，仿佛目睹奇迹发生。他手指抽动了一下，像是想触碰却又缩回手。“你还活着。”

 

“我还活着，”史蒂夫肯定。他的声音依然沙哑。“我又被卷进战争里了，是不是？”

 

如果这是某种诡计的话，他什么都不会说的。红骷髅会知道他在哪一年，他送他过来的。

 

托尼晃着脑袋点了点头，微微睁大了眼睛，没料到史蒂夫猜得这么快。“1943年，”他说。“12月。这里是意大利。侵袭组在这。最近的地标是蒙特卡西诺的修道院。”

 

他记起来了。即使在他被血清加强的记忆中，回忆也已经十分陈旧模糊了；没有什么特别值得记忆的点，他们当年没有发现任何东西。他们当年被送去卡西诺寻找一个叫“奥尔德农时代精神”*的玩意，他们称之为时间幽灵行动。但不管那是什么，他们并没有找到。修道院荒无人烟，所以侵袭组便继续前进了，几个月后，盟军轰炸了这所荒无人烟的修道院，以支持地面战争。这算不上什么好计划。有时情报并不准确。这些事时有发生。

*原文是德文，该事件发生在《复仇者-侵袭组#1》

 

这就是红骷髅想知道的吗？这有什么重要的？这怎么会重要到让他把这个版本的托尼——仍然当着神盾局长——插入到史蒂夫的回忆之中？这里什么事也没发生过。托尼为什么会在这里？

 

至少他能问问这个假的托尼。

 

“你不应该在这，”史蒂夫对他说。

 

托尼迟缓而悲伤地大笑起来，伸手捋过头发，正如他平常一样。不过，如果红骷髅用史蒂夫的记忆拼凑出了这个，那么托尼就该和史蒂夫想象的一样。他眼睛眨了眨，闭上了。

 

“不开玩笑，”托尼说。“你说得对。相信我，我试过回去了。”

 

哈。红骷髅做的赝品肯定会想让史蒂夫相信他是注定来这的吧？他在套取信息之前肯定会做点什么来赢取他的信任吧？

 

或许这就是真正的托尼。

 

或许托尼也迷失在了时间里。更奇怪的事也发生过。

 

即使这不是真正的托尼，他也可以在不泄露任何信息的情况下同他谈话。

 

他可以保持礼貌。他们可以像同事一样相处。前同事。他们肯定不是见鬼的朋友关系了。

 

“看，”史蒂夫开口。“我不知道我能在这里呆多久。我之前在穿梭过程中从未成功改变过去，但这次感觉或许我可以。你是第一个不合时宜的东西，即使这不是真的你，即使这是红骷髅又一个该死的把戏，即使你仍然——”他痛恨自己突然卡了壳——“即使我们不——”

 

随着史蒂夫的话语托尼变得越来越困惑，他忍不住插嘴。“好吧，”他说，“好吧，等等。我觉得我错过了什么。不，我肯定漏掉了什么。”他深吸一口气。“回去。告诉我你觉得你在哪里。”

 

“战争中，”史蒂夫皱着眉头重复。“就像你说的。我还没有经历过战争这一部分的重复，但我不知道 ** _你_** 为什么在这。”

 

“你说的重复是什么意思？”托尼舔了舔嘴唇。他的眼睛太大，脸色太过苍白。“你一直在时间旅行？”他轻声说。

 

红骷髅创造出的托尼不是应该知道这个的吗?

 

“对，”史蒂夫说。“自从——自从莎伦朝我开了枪。”这是最后一件他能清楚记得的事：她跪在他面前开枪时的表情。“我猜那不是普通的子弹。”

 

托尼用掌根压着眼睛，发出一声含混的呜咽。“你 ** _死_** 了。你 ** _六个月之前_** 就死了。我 ** _埋葬_** 了你。”

 

六个月？他已经离开六个月了吗？ ** _看看他对托尼做了什么_** ，他想，但不，他不在乎，他不能关心这个。他不能原谅托尼的所作所为。托尼选择了责任而不是自由。他追捕每一个与他意见相左的人。他把他的朋友，他们的朋友，丢进负波带的监狱。他可能一直在操纵着对超级英雄的监控。史蒂夫无法就这样置之脑后。他没法微笑着说出那些陈词滥调，然后握手言和。

 

“而我还活着，”史蒂夫指出，比他预想得更加刻薄。“只是迷失在了时间里。”

 

托尼摇了摇头。“不，现在你被 ** _困_** 在了时间里。和我一起。对不起。”

 

史蒂夫给了托尼一个怀疑的眼神；但托尼完全没注意到，他的脸还埋在手里。“我怎么知道这不是我想象出来的你？”

 

“没想到你是个唯我论者，”托尼喃喃道。“你没法知道，但我很肯定这不是我的想象，我用无限手套许愿让你活过来，而我确信无限手套的力量能够满足任何愿望。否则那就只能算是一个山寨版的无限手套了。”

 

他用了无限手套？把史蒂夫带过来？“蒙特卡西诺这里没有无限手套，”史蒂夫说，他确信就算被红骷髅听到了也没什么关系。“我再加入复仇者之前从没见过这个。”或许这就是他们被派来寻找的东西？不，它现在肯定不应该在地球上。萨诺斯还没开始组装它。见鬼，它现在根本不应该在地球上，不是吗？宝石还分散在各处。

 

但或许他错了。或许这就是红骷髅想知道的。

 

“这不是我们的宇宙。”托尼抬起头，露出了一个微小的笑容；那不是个真正的微笑。“这一个宇宙有无限手套。”

 

史蒂夫撑着身子坐起来。“什么叫不是我们的宇宙？”

 

托尼微微耸了耸肩。“这个世界的美国队长有个宇宙立方，昨天他不小心把我拽来了这边。我就是这么过来的。但我们肯定在多元宇宙的某个地方。”

 

这听起来不像红骷髅会给出的解释。红骷髅不会这么麻烦。

 

这一定是事实。

 

“我在这？”他问，托尼点点头。“侵袭组也在这？”托尼再次点头。史蒂夫试着不去想象见到——一切发生之前的巴基。他一次又一次地遇见他——显然好几个月了。但这次感觉不一样。这不再是五分钟匆忙的战斗。“那么，”史蒂夫得胜地追问，“你怎么肯定这不是我们的宇宙呢？你怎么知道这不是时间旅行呢？你已经在一座意大利山脉旁呆了一天了。野外并没有那么特别，无意冒犯，但你以前并没有来过这，你怎么知道——”

 

帐篷外传来声音，史蒂夫转过脑袋。

 

托尼·斯塔克站在那里。另一个托尼·斯塔克。他的样子仿佛原本就属于这里，穿着混搭的私服和没有军衔的军用设备，瞪大了眼睛。他比托尼重一点，身上有更多的肌肉；托尼本应是这个身材。脸上有几道浅淡的伤疤，史蒂夫知道绝境去除了托尼所有的伤疤。他看起来更老一些——但这本也就是绝境制造的虚假的年轻。另一方面，他的精神状态明显比托尼好得多。他的神情轻快，充满光彩，甚至，洋溢着幸福。而托尼——嗯，托尼看起来像自我和心魔之间走钢丝。又一次。

 

他想他只能把这个宇宙的这家伙叫做斯塔克，才能保持清醒。这意味着他宇宙的那个必须是托尼。他痛恨他们即使在脑海里也这么亲密。托尼再也不值得从他那里得到任何感情，连名字上也不行，但史蒂夫被迫给予这种亲近。这令他疼痛。

 

“就像我说的，”他身旁的托尼说，声音变得有些讽刺，“我相当确定这是另一个宇宙。 ** _他_** 是这里的。”他朝另一个自己抬高了声音。“我能为你做些什么吗？还是你只是想来这傻站着？”

 

另一个斯塔克眨了几下眼睛。“只是想来看看你和你的同伴怎么样了。”这绝对不是托尼的口音，也 ** _肯定_** 不是托尼会用的词语，而且斯塔克会意地看着史蒂夫，仿佛言外有意。这让史蒂夫怒火中烧，但他心底的某处，毫无缘由地，却在为之懊悔。他是托尼的同伴。他对托尼来说 ** _什么也不是_** 。斯塔克的目光在托尼和史蒂夫之间流转，最终落在了史蒂夫身上。“对不起，我想我说错了什么。”

 

“对，没错，”史蒂夫紧紧的说。

 

他不明白是什么让这个男人产生了这样的想象——他们甚至不是 ** _朋友_** 。不再是了。幸运的是，托尼似乎完全忽略了这句话的其他内涵；他脸上仍然带着斯塔克开口时那种轻微烦躁的表情。

 

“无论如何，”斯塔克直接转向托尼，“你也能想象出来，Cap有点焦躁。表现得完全像你 ** _了解_** 的一样，我相信你能想象得出来。”他作了个鬼脸。“我会告诉他人都醒了，行吧？”

 

“再给我们几分钟，”托尼说，带着奇怪的恳求。“他刚刚 ** _起死回生_** 。拜托。”

 

斯塔克耸耸肩。“我没问题。我又不是被他生气的那一个。”

 

他转过身漫步走开，如同来时一样随意。

 

显然从托尼昨天来到这里他已经让另一个史蒂夫对他发火了。史蒂夫想要大笑。这完全说得通。托尼·该死的·斯塔克永远知道怎样按下他的按钮，不管在哪个宇宙。

 

“我应该问问你做了什么吗？”

 

托尼没有看向他的眼睛。“我······可能对他撒了谎。漏掉了一些内容。”他的喉结随着吞咽上下滚动。“很多。”

 

“哦。”史蒂夫干巴巴地说。“我 ** _震惊_** 极了。从没想过你会这么做，局长。”

 

现在恨他是如此容易。太过简单了。这就是托尼的所作所为。这就是托尼一向的行事。他会撒谎，微笑，然后撒更多的谎，他说这是为了更远大的利益，他说这是必要的手段，他说他知道最好的方法，他说他们有时候必须接受牺牲，而他是 ** _错_** 的，他永远，永远不会相信他了。见鬼，托尼从他们相遇的时候起就在撒谎，他骗了他那么多年，假装自己是两个人。

 

史蒂夫总该知道的，一个人能够当着他的面对自己的身份撒谎，自然也能做出更过分，更深层的背叛。他们间的纽带破碎过无数次了，因为托尼更关心在守卫者手里流落的技术。因为他们之间关于该不该杀克里至高智慧的争执，因为托尼傲慢的认为他有该死的权利去决定什么是生命，而克里至高智慧并不是其中之一。那场在AIM基地的任务，在托尼把自己真实身份的信息从史蒂夫脑海中抹去，从所有关心托尼的人的脑海中抹去那场可怕的余波之后，托尼只是看着他，好像他应该理解这是如何必要。超级英雄注册法案。

 

在斯坦福事件前，托尼曾反对过超英法案。史蒂夫认为这是空话。他从不该幻想托尼会站在他那一边。他该记得的，每当真正重要的关头，托尼只会在乎自己。

 

托尼的脸上混杂着痛苦和愤怒。“听着，史——”他刚开口，又闭上嘴，好像认为他不配使用史蒂夫的名字，或许的确是这样。“我们——我们不是朋友。我知道我做了什么，而我不会为任何事道歉。我不能。我不是在请求再次成为你的朋友，去赢得你的信任或原谅或者其他东西，因为我们——我们已经越过了这一步。我作出了我的选择。你有你的。”他短暂地，痛苦地合上了眼睛，好像史蒂夫还会为他伤心似的。“我把你带了回来。我把你带到这个世界上。不管怎样，我不是故意的。你不需要喜欢我。我也不期待你会。但如果你想要回家，你必须帮助我，因为我一个人做不到。原本有两个简单的方法，但我把它们都搞丢了。我可以处理技术方面的问题，我可以试着作出一些有用的东西，但我不知道接下来会发生什么。我不知道我们现在需要去哪里。我不知道怎样才能在回家之前保证我们俩的安全。这从不是我的战争。这是你的。”他对上了史蒂夫的眼睛，他的目光萦绕不去，祈求着。“我们必须共同努力。我们一回家你就再也不用看到我了，但没有你，我做不到。”他看向别处，痛苦地轻声坦白。“我需要你。求你了。”

 

他记得托尼当时的表情，在大战之末，躺在他身下，被破碎的盔甲包围着。托尼看着他的眼睛，轻声说“结束它”，而他差点就这么做了。天哪，他差点就做了。他差点就杀了他。

 

随后他注意到了那些武器。那些托尼本该穿着的，神盾制服上的那些部件——能量炮、手枪，甚至还有一把靴刀——整齐地排列在史蒂夫够得到的地方。这是故意的。

 

托尼对赎罪总有一些可怕的想法。

 

史蒂夫感到恶心。

 

最终第一批赶到的救援部队把他拉离了托尼身旁。他一动不动，无法离开。但他没有杀他，因为他终于明白这会带来什么，战争便意味着死亡。

 

他永远不会原谅托尼。注册是错误的。但这并不意味这是他想要的结果。从来不是。

 

史蒂夫抬起手，掌心向上，朝向枪的方向。托尼凝视着他的动作，除了眼珠一动不动。

 

“那这是怎么回事，嗯？”史蒂夫的声音再次变得沙哑，翻腾着怒火。他本该问得更友好，更温和一些的。他本该说些软话哄他开口的。支持他。陪伴他。

 

他不能再为托尼那样了。再也不了。他不想陪托尼玩他那些自我厌恶的小游戏，不管绝境给他制造了怎样的幻影。如果托尼再也振作不起来了，那也不是史蒂夫的错。史蒂夫对此没有责任。

 

即使是想一想这个念头，愧疚已经涌上他的心头，冲刷着他，与愤怒交织在一起。他们不应该沦落至此。这不应该发生在他们身上，他们本该是朋友。

 

但现在他们不是了。

 

“我认为你懂的。”托尼再次移开了目光。“这样才公平。我想给你一个弥补的机会。结束战斗。你还没有完成它。这次我不会还手了。”他的脸空得吓人。“很快的。”

 

“如果我杀了你，”史蒂夫咬着牙指出，“我想先搁置我对你认为我会冷血地杀掉任何我—— ** _认识的人_** 这种极度个人主义的想法，那样我就永远被困在这里了，不是吗？”

 

托尼的表情在史蒂夫说 ** _认识的人_** 的瞬间变得极度悲哀。但他无法收回。没关系。

 

“是啊，”托尼说。“听说你总是最喜欢四十年代。”

 

“托尼！”史蒂夫吼道，托尼瞬间跳了起来，小心翼翼，瞪大了眼睛，好像某个试验任务里倒霉的实验对象，惶惶不安地猜测史蒂夫用了他名字的意图。史蒂夫也不知道这意味着什么。“拿上你该死的枪。我们都会活着出去。”

 

托尼什么也没说，俯下身拿起枪。他身旁还有一个酷似他的装甲箱的盒子。他从没真正无助过。

 

“很好，”史蒂夫开口，托尼什么也没说。“和团队见面时什么意思？”

 

“我答应要给他们一些解释，”托尼最终说道，声音听不出波澜。

 

那仍可能是谎言。

 

史蒂夫站了起来，推开托尼。

 

他也想从托尼那听到一些解释。更多的解释。他之前得到了一些。他只是希望听到不同的答案。

 

* * *

 

 

史蒂夫走出帐篷，映入眼帘的是一幅熟悉的景象：侵袭组的战营，帐篷呈半圆形松散地围聚在空地上。拜时间的胡乱拉扯所赐，他不久前刚见过。侵袭者们坐在长木上，一共六个人，对于往常数目来说过多或过少，但这，毕竟是，另一个宇宙。

 

尽管他过去六个月都在七零八落的战时片段中穿梭——以及他的整个余生——

但看到他们还是让他的胸口某处钝痛不已。霹雳火和托罗坐在最近的长木上；纳摩一个人呆在一旁；而最大的那根木头上坐了三个人：另一个托尼·斯塔克，另一个史蒂夫·罗杰斯——史蒂夫的大脑为此感到些许眩晕——还有巴基，坐在那边摇晃着双腿，脚跟敲着木头。

 

这是他的团队，他的第一支队伍，在逝去的好时光里。如今纳摩的忠诚变得古怪费解，而且他总觉得托尼和他一起在背地里搞事。托罗死了。霹雳火——好吧，又是一个只有复仇者才会理解的疯狂故事。而巴基，嗯。史蒂夫帮他找回了记忆，找回了从前的自己。立方做到了这一点。但并没有给他这样的机会，来到任何人能预料苏联对他的所作所为之前。他们现在都如此单纯，太过天真。

 

那不一定要发生。他能够告知他们未来。只需几句话，他就可以改变这一切。

 

托尼可能从未这么想过。托尼大概觉得这是必须的。托尼想要扮演上帝。托尼总是知道什么是对的。

 

“嘿，Cap，”巴基叫道，“是另一个你！”

 

另一个斯塔克挥手让他坐下；这只有一根空的木头，所以他和托尼只能坐在一起了。他意识到托尼正站在他身后，无比熟悉，无法让人反感的存在。即使是现在，在他们对彼此已经什么都不是了现在，托尼依然在他身后。旧习难改。

 

史蒂夫坐上圆木，不需转头就知道托尼坐在他身旁，他对此没有意见，因为他现在真的不想看到托尼。

 

“那么，”另一个史蒂夫开口。他向后靠了靠，对史蒂夫投来审视的目光。他很年轻。当然，头罩很好地隐藏了他的年龄，但史蒂夫猜得到。他快记不清自己这么年轻的时候了。哦，他刚花了六个月呆在呆在年轻的自己里，但那时他并没有好好看过自己的脸。“不得不承认，考虑到你的年龄，你的身材真是相当不错。你到底多大了，具体而言？”

 

史蒂夫张嘴想给出个确切的数字，解释即使他严格来讲已经87——或是88——岁了，他不确定错过的那次生日还算不算数——但他只经历了35年岁月，所以实际上他正合年纪。

 

在他身旁的托尼瞬时紧张起来。他不需转头就能感觉到，那是只有他能察觉的轻柔、剧烈的吸气声：在眼角的余光中，他能看到托尼坐直了一点。

 

暗藏深意的问题。这将是真相的开始。而托尼希望他能对这些人撒谎，对另一个他。托尼不希望他们知道发生了什么。他还想继续隐瞒。

 

“拜托。”

 

只有史蒂夫能听到那一声宛如叹息般的耳语，他知道托尼也知道。

 

“我87岁了，”史蒂夫说。这不是他原本想说的，而甚至在他旁边的托尼轻轻松了口气之前他完全没意识到自己已经这么做了，他意识到自己正中托尼下怀。他到底为什么要这样？

 

“这血清真是了不起，嗯？”罗杰斯问道，略显钦佩地微笑；他显然是在想象自己这个年纪时的样子。现在收回谎言太晚了。

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫同意，“可以说，它有很多······想到意想不到的好处。”

 

小鬼，你根本无法想象。

 

“所以你们两个一起工作？”罗杰斯问。“你的局长朋友······在某些特定的问题上他真是隐晦。”

 

托尼显然毫不犹豫地告诉了他们他是神盾的局长。呵。

 

“是的，我们曾经一同工作，”史蒂夫说。他的声音平滑，冷静。没有人情味。他能做到的。

 

在他身旁，托尼颤抖着吸了一口气。托尼没理由遗憾。托尼没有立场难过。是托尼在他们之间发动了这场该死的战争。

 

“你们是······超级英雄？”罗杰斯疑惑地拼出这个词，仿佛对它的概念完全陌生，这不太对劲。

 

“史——”托尼低语，随即止住话头，好像刚刚想起他们不是朋友。“这里没有超级英雄。就我所知，这边除了你没人有超能力。我是说，另一个你。其他人——都是普通人类。”

 

“现在可不是这样了，”斯塔克有点愤慨地说，托尼的声音已经大到足以被别人听见了。“宇宙里有许多千奇百怪的东西，我见识过很多。我们都不会飞，也没有点火或是其他你说的能力，但皇后区有个伙计能用手织蛛网。我可不觉得这很寻常。”

 

天哪。一个只有他和彼得·帕克是超级英雄的宇宙。显然彼得也活在四十年代。他希望在他原来的宇宙里彼得没事。他现在没法思考托尼对他做了什么。他没法一边想这个一边谈。

 

“还有个大脑袋的家伙，在《漫威》里，”罗杰斯补充道。他指了指托尼。“你见到他了。 ** _还有_** 那些外星人。”

 

“还有 ** _外星人_** ？”托罗问。

 

啊哦。 ** _那些外星人_** ？

 

史蒂夫转过头瞪着托尼。“你得向我汇报情况。”

 

“好吧，”托尼说，无比平静，毫无波动，好像一切都对他毫无影响。“你想知道六个月以来的所有事情，还是先从昨天开始？”他说的好像自己会讲真话一样，简直好笑。他刚让史蒂夫为他掩饰谎言。

 

“我——”

 

“我先开头吧，”罗杰斯提议。“暂时的相关情报。”史蒂夫喜欢另一个自己，至少，不说废话。罗杰斯清了清嗓子。“一个多星期前，我们被派去蒙特卡西诺修道院进行侦查。我们发现了宇宙立方。”

 

史蒂夫点点头。“在我的宇宙里，我们也曾经被送到那里，但什么都没发现。还有······你们缺了一些应该在场的人。”

 

托尼轻轻推了他一下。托尼在 ** _碰_** 他。史蒂夫的背脊升起一阵刺痛，那本应是愤怒，但他并不觉得恼火。“我问过了，”托尼又在他耳边窃窃私语。“米字旗和喷火不在侵袭组。不知道为什么。”

 

“所以斯塔克探员被派来调查。”罗杰斯用拇指指向坐在身边的斯塔克。“他是弗瑞将军的平民顾问之一。然后······九头蛇想来把立方偷回去，结果······它被打开了。”

 

史蒂夫眨了眨眼。 ** _弗瑞将军_** 还算不上是最奇怪的部分，但——“九头蛇在这里？在战争中？”

 

“九头蛇，AIM，你能想到的，”托尼插嘴。“就我所知，这里的四十年代基本上聚集了所有你认识的人，从远至今。”他轻哼一声，干巴巴地笑了。“超级有趣。”他的声音高昂而讽刺。“不管怎样，我就到这了，周一的早上，穿好装甲去执行一项战地任务——”

 

“嘿，”斯塔克说。“既然说到这个，我能问问你是什么机构的局长吗？”

 

或许托尼并没有史蒂夫想得那么积极。

 

“战略危险干预与谍报后勤处，”托尼流畅地念到，好像练过一样。他可能真这么做了。“简称，神盾。我们是情报机构，负责·····嗯。可以说，反恐袭击以及超人类外星生物的威胁。最初的目的是为了对抗九头蛇。算得上我被胁迫的职务里我最不喜欢的工作。”他做了个鬼脸。

 

史蒂夫惊讶地开口。“你——”

 

“什么，你以为我想干吗？”托尼直截了当地指出。“呵。一点也不。库宁······好吧，我们这么说吧，他抓住了我的某些把柄，而且我也不可能相信他和他的亲信——”他突然停住。“这无关紧要了。”他叹了口气。“但这甚至比当国防部长还痛苦。”

 

侵袭组，正如史蒂夫所预料的，目光茫然，但托尼显然没注意到这点。

 

“战争部长，”史蒂夫好心翻译道，这场景像是整个倒了一到。

 

“噢。”至少斯塔克看起来被惊到了。

 

“无论如何。”托尼叹气。“那时出现了个传送门，然后我就过来了，之后那个九头蛇特工拿着立方传送走了，我又从修道院那里收到了一些奇怪的读数，宇宙级的——”

 

“对，”罗杰斯说。“说到这个。打算解释下你到底是怎么做到的吗？”

 

“我盔甲里有传感器，”托尼毫无波澜地说。

 

“你当时没 ** _穿着_** 盔甲。”

 

“他能和机械沟通，”史蒂夫主动解释，因为他知道这个该死的答案。“在他脑袋里。”

 

现在所有人都盯着托尼了。

 

“这是一个相对较近的个人升级，”托尼叹了口气说。他没看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫对此没有意见。“我成了一个叫绝境的项目的测试对象之一。我原本不想这样。这······嗯，这算得上是另一个超级士兵计划。”他停顿了一下，罗杰斯难以置信地盯着他。“得了吧，你不会觉得他们造出一个你以后就乐意停手了吧，Captain？”

 

即使是现在，史蒂夫知道，假设这个宇宙和他自己的一样，他们可能仍在进行更多的血清实验，他以前从不知道。他想到了以赛亚·布拉德利*的遭遇，他感到恶心。而这甚至还没算上在他之后试图成为美国队长的人，比如不幸的威廉·伯恩赛德*。

*仿制血清受试者，黑人美队，爱国者的祖父。入狱17年，身体也因为仿制血清的副作用不断恶化。出场在《Truth：Red，White& Black》

*美队的狂热粉，把自己易容改姓成原版的样子，就我看过的部分而言他应该是出现在美队v6。

 

他想知道现在是否也有另一个美国队长。

 

“无论如何，”托尼说,“绝境的研究者原本预期的是超级士兵的那一套通常配置：更强的力量，更好的反应力，自愈因子等的的。我是第二个受试对象，因为第一个实验体朝我身上砸了辆车，我只有靠自愈因子活下来。”他停顿一下，舔了舔嘴唇。他之前从没说过，史蒂夫半是震惊地想。他从不告诉他们他为什么这么做。不像这样。“我修改了它，用技术感应替换了力量。但保留了自愈因子。然后我杀了第一个实验体。他还想着杀我。”他干巴巴，古怪地大笑起来。“真算不上我的好日子。还有别的问题吗？”

 

这是个谎言，那还是谎言，史蒂夫知道，因为重来一次托尼绝对还会那么做，不管发生什么，他会玩失踪然后给自己注射绝境。知道托尼当时快死了——当然托尼快死了，托尼总在受各种死亡的威胁——不应该改变任何事情。但托尼从没告诉过他。

 

“那些读数，”史蒂夫提示道。

 

“读数，”托尼说。“最终显示，我同时接收到了宇宙立方 ** _和_** 无限手套的读数。我本想着那是个回家的好机会。结果默多克也在那里，还有你的老朋友，惊世骇俗九头蛇。”

 

哦不。所以罗杰斯提到了外星人。“这边有 ** _斯库鲁_** 为九头蛇工作？”

 

“只有 ** _一个_** ，”托尼倍感冒犯地说，好像这样就有什么区别了似的。“我带着手套的时候检查过了。我很确定只有他一个。他已经消失了。我不认为这边的斯库鲁人有什么要紧的计划。如果你还记得的话，他有点疯疯癫癫的。”

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫说。“我记得。我们起死回生的时候他让整个世界都爱上了我，然后把我绑在壁橱里，在国家电视台上假扮我告诉世界斯库鲁人正在入侵。”

 

罗杰斯简直惊呆了。“你死了多少次？”

 

“什么是电视？”巴基问。

 

在他身旁，托尼轻轻地笑了。“你得按顺序来。”

 

“多得数不清。”史蒂夫简直愁云惨淡。“那就像是一台可以在家播放电影的收音机。”

 

“正在开发中，”斯塔克向他保证，托尼和巴基看上去都相当满意。

 

然后他突然想到：托尼还没回答那个重要的问题。

 

“等等，”史蒂夫说。“如果你拿到了无限手套，你随时都可以回去，那我是怎么到这来的？为什么我会在这里？”

 

“嗯呐，”托尼的声音虚假而明亮，他又开始无视所有人说的一切了，“这是一次很棒的谈话。我们应该什么时候再来一次。”

 

怒火冲刷过史蒂夫的血液。“不，”他咬牙道，“我们应该现在完成它。”

 

托尼的眼神惊疑不定，脸色惨淡。他没有说话。

 

“好了，好了。”斯塔克伸出了援手。“我想我们已经理清了过去两天里所有有用的信息。”

 

“ ** _有人_** ——”罗杰斯的眼睛落在了托尼身上——“保证过会回答我的所有问题。”

 

托尼的身体蓦地往下一沉，眼神失去了光彩。他不曾在拥有绝境时露出这种表情。这是他想要一个人躲起来时的样子，他心中的某处被狠狠地划伤了，血流不止。 **让他一个人静一静** ，史蒂夫想说，希望自己还带着盾牌，他不明白为什么看着托尼的脸的时候他气得发疯，却又同时愿意为他挡住枪林弹雨。

 

他最终什么也没说。

 

“你想预知这场该死的战争？”托尼嘶哑地喊道。“我会告诉你这该死的战争。当然，还会有几场高光的战役，我能告诉你所有你想知道的名字和日期，但这不会改变失去的生命的数量，不是吗？我相信美国队长会很乐意告诉你诺曼底战役的进展。一年半以后，这一切都将结束。希特勒死在1945年4月。他几乎自杀成功了，但被打断了。”他笑得像快要窒息。“霹雳火杀死了他。”

 

“我？”霹雳火的声音全是震惊。

 

“嗯。”托尼没有抬头。“他烧起来了。希望你喜欢你的荣誉勋章。”他叹了口气。“德军在5月投降。日本在8月投降，美国投下了······一个实验性的武器。核武器。他们学会了如何分裂原子。威力是毁灭性的。成千上百的人员死亡。”他抬起头来，脸色灰白；嘴唇抿成平板僵硬的一条弧线。“那么，告诉我，你现在 ** _觉得好些_** 了吗？你觉得你可以 ** _拯救人民_** ？预知未来让你 ** _开心_** 了吗？”

 

死一般的寂静。

 

托尼站起身走开。

 

他走的时候没人说话。

 

他向帐篷走去，几分钟之后，史蒂夫毫不意外地看见托尼穿着盔甲出现，在暗淡的光芒下呈现出红金颜色。托尼沉默着盯着他看了一会；金属面板看不出情绪。随后喷气靴嗡鸣，他升上空中，飞走了。

 

“他会回来的，”史蒂夫说，他了解托尼。“他只是需要飞一会。清醒一下头脑。他很厉害；他们不会跟踪到他的。”他知道他们现在在占领区。

 

罗杰斯看上去有些怀疑，并且少见地莫名地感到害怕。“你说他是你的朋友？”

 

“曾经是，”史蒂夫说。“现在不算了。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

托尼回来时太阳已经落山了。史蒂夫出去放哨，他还能派上点用场，而在时间流中翻滚了六个月后，和平与安定变得十分诱人。这好过托尼丢下爆炸性新闻后被托罗盯着的感觉。他看见托尼在营地中央落下，黑暗中斥力炮闪烁着熟悉的光芒。

 

他等待着托尼是否想来找他谈谈。

 

他身后传来树枝拍打的声音。

 

“托尼，”他说，还能是谁呢？

 

“不是你要找的那个，”托尼的声音说，但这口音不对，不是托尼的。这是大西洋中部的口音，像是银幕上的富豪和明星用的那种。史蒂夫只有小时候在收音机里听过这种声音。

 

他转过身，站在那里的正是斯塔克，双手插在泥泞的大衣里，露出那种明星式的潇洒笑容，带着点不知何来的害羞，史蒂夫从前常常在托尼脸上见到这种神情。那时他们都很年轻。那时他们还是朋友，史蒂夫的胸口涌上一股甜蜜而温暖的感觉，然后急转直下变为伤感。

 

确实不是他要找的那个。他想要那个作为朋友的托尼。那个 ** _信任_** 他的人。而他已经不在了。

 

“他派你来的？”史蒂夫问。

 

斯塔克从口袋里抽出裹着手套的双手，掌心向外。其他人或许会以此表明自己没带武器，但用在托尼身上这只代表危险将近。斯塔克皱眉，两人的相似之处碰撞交错，眉间印出熟悉的纹路。

 

“你那边的每个人都这么可疑吗？”斯塔克反问。

 

史蒂夫耸耸肩。“习惯了预测他。托尼一向不是很坦率。”

 

“嗯，”斯塔克嘴角露出一丝微笑。“我想我也不是。”

 

这······正是他预期会从托尼·斯塔克那听到的那种避重就轻的回答。

 

“讲讲你的故事吧？”史蒂夫问道。 ** _平民顾问_** 包括了许多领域。“科学家？工程师？”

 

他的神色亮了起来。“冒险家。也是弗瑞研究奇异物品的专家。所以我才会在这。工程师也对，如果你想这么说的话。”他耸肩。“有时为了生计找点活干。我有自己的装甲，不过没你那位······同事的那么漂亮。但主要是探险。在战前，我可是流行杂志的宠儿。”

 

这听起来······嗯，听起来像是托尼会喜欢的工作。

 

“但你没有参军？”

 

斯塔克点点胸口。“4-F评级。心脏问题。但我还是想帮忙，就跑过来了。”

 

史蒂夫理解这种冲动。

 

斯塔克又露出了一个笑容——是托尼那种 ** _迷人_** 的微笑——这更显得奇怪了。因为他曾在托尼脸上见过这种表情，但从不是对他的。托尼将他的魅力留给陌生人，留给他想要打动的人，而他们已经认识很久很久了。即使是他们同为复仇者的时期，他们通常并不在造作形象上花费太多时间。当然，除了秘密身份。史蒂夫幻想如果早些年他和没戴面具的托尼多呆一会，他会不会尝试吸引他。

 

“你可能会喜欢那些杂志，”斯塔克提议，笑容变得更真实了。“你该问问巴基；他肯定带了几本副本。”

 

“我大概会喜欢的。”史蒂夫表示同意。“我是个孩子的时候就很喜欢冒险故事。”

 

斯塔克咧开嘴。“对，”他说，仍带着笑容。“我也是这么听说的。”史蒂夫猜另一个自己和他有很多共同点。

 

他 ** _喜欢_** 这个男人，史蒂夫心想，他随之为此憎恨自己。他怎么会喜欢托尼，哪怕是任何一个托尼呢？托尼囚禁了他的朋友，而那些人所有的罪状仅仅是与他 ** _意见相左_** ，史蒂夫怎能有一秒忘记这一点呢？他为什么就没法免疫托尼·斯塔克天杀的微笑?

 

“你有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”史蒂夫问。

 

“没什么。”斯塔克用托尼那种熟悉的审视的目光看着他，那种亲切的眼神，试图把所有碎片整合到一起。“我只是——在我的宇宙里我把你当做是朋友，我猜，我很好奇在你那里事情怎么会这样。”

 

“你是说事情是怎么变糟的。”

 

史蒂夫知道这些话太直白了，太武断了——这一直是他的缺点之一——但斯塔克只是点了点头。“对。”他说。“就是那个。在这个宇宙里······好吧，你可以说我自私，但我真的希望这一切不会发生。”

 

他和史蒂夫都这么想。

 

“这里不会发生那些事，”史蒂夫告诉他。“不会像这样，不可能出自同一原因。它不可能。”

 

斯塔克探询地扬起一边眉毛。

 

“这和超级英雄有关，”史蒂夫开口。“但你们没有，所以它不可能——它不会发生。最近，在我的宇宙里发生了一起事故，一群超级英雄——实际上只有孩子大小——对抗超级反派。在康涅狄格州的一所学校附近。他们还没为将要面对的东西做好准备，局势很快失去了控制。有——”他艰难地咽了一口——“有大量平民伤亡。大部分是孩子。”

 

“上帝啊。”这句渎神的粗口显得简洁明了。

 

“所以人们希望这种事永远不要再发生。我不是——我不是说这个愿望不好，但他们实现的方式——他们通过了《超级英雄注册法案》。数以千计的人们，普通公民，他们一生从未做过坏事——必须将名字上报给政府。他们必须注册，还有一份天知道谁有权利访问的名单，我能想出一打的人物会为这份名单不择手段，然后杀光上面的所有人。”

 

“嗯——”斯塔克陷入了沉思。“我猜你是反对这么做的吧？”

 

史蒂夫点头。“而托尼同意了。”

 

“我明白了，”斯塔克说，“这不仅是理论上的政治分歧。”

 

是那样就好了。“托尼没告诉你的是他还负责执行注册，”史蒂夫说。“包括寻找和关押拒绝注册的英雄。严格来说我犯了叛国罪。我们——我们打了起来。我们在街道上打了起来。”他口干舌燥。“我差点要杀了他，真的只差一点，然后我——我不能——我投降了。然后我在被传讯的路上被枪击了。不是他干的。”他急忙补充。“然后我就在这了。”

 

斯塔克沉默了一会。

 

“你们之前是朋友？”他问道。

 

史蒂夫点头。“他······他是我最好的朋友之一。我们以前也有过分歧，但从来没像这样。”

 

又是一阵漫长充满思虑的沉默。

 

“你想让我告诉你他错了，”斯塔克安静地说。“你想让我告诉你他是错的，你是对的，然后给你一件可以充当武器的论据。我做不到。但我可以告诉你不管从哪个角度看，这都是个复杂的情况。不管他做了什么，他是在用他看到的唯一方式在这个坏局面中寻找出路。因为那也是我会做的，如果那个人是我的话。这是所有人能找到的最好方法了。”

 

“他就是这么评价自己的所作所为的，”史蒂夫说，见鬼，斯塔克根本不明白，他当然会选托尼那一边，但凡事总有界限而托尼越过了界限。

 

斯塔克又举起了手，史蒂夫后知后觉地意识到他抬高了嗓门。

 

“天哪，你生气的时候可真吓人，不是吗？”他喃喃道，然后叹了口气。“你知道我不是你想谈谈的那个人。”

 

“我不想和他谈，”史蒂夫断然回答。

 

“我不会强迫你的。”斯塔克耸肩。“毕竟是你的葬礼。”

 

他已经有过一个了，他想。他想知道那怎么样。他想知道托尼是否去过。大概没有。好像托尼还在乎似的。

 

斯塔克转身向营地走去，连道别也没说一声。史蒂夫无论在哪个宇宙都很擅长激怒托尼·斯塔克。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

他只单独呆了几分钟，随后便传来了另一组脚步声。

 

这次绝不会有别人了。

 

“飞行愉快吗？”史蒂夫问，没有回头。

 

他在眼角的余光中打量托尼。他换回了神盾制服，史蒂夫只能分辨出不是黑的部分。暮色下只能看到托尼苍白的皮肤，白色的靴子，手套以及战术背带。

 

托尼耸耸肩：“不虚此行，侦查模式值得一飞。蒙特卡西诺还是有点像冒烟的废墟。我可能在进出的路上顺便打了几个洞。赶时间呢。”

 

“你知道的，在我们的宇宙里盟军还要过几个月才会展开反击，”史蒂夫说，即便托尼对于弄乱时间轴的态度显而易见。托尼字面意义上给侵袭组圈出了欧战胜利日。但托尼不想让他说关于冰的事，史蒂夫仍不知道为什么。

 

托尼耸肩，好像并不知道也不甚在意。“我很确信我们那个地球上也没有斯库鲁出品的地对空等离子武器，”托尼说。“不幸的发现。”

 

好吧，那的确是个惊喜。“都销毁了，对吗？”

 

“不，”托尼嘲讽地拖长了声音，“我想我该给纳粹留点等离子枪作乐。对，当然都没了。你他妈到底觉得我做了什么？”

 

“我不知道，”不知不觉中他摊开了双手，他已经无计可施。他再没什么好说的了；托尼光是站在那里就已经把他所有的善意耗尽了。“我不知道你做了什么！我甚至不再了解你了。”托尼甚至——不是 ** _人类_** 。

 

托尼和史蒂夫并排站着，望向茫茫黑夜。“你知道现在我的听力比以前好多了吧？”

 

他很确信托尼能听到任何想听的东西。对隐私无孔不入。“对，然后呢？”他想知道托尼为何提起这个，然后意识到托尼一定听到了另一个他对史蒂夫说的话。他涨红了脸，怒不可遏，倍感屈辱地转向托尼，勉强意识到自己攥紧了拳头。

 

但是，与斯塔克不同，托尼并不怕他——即使他害怕，他也绝不会表现出来。托尼只是微微抬起下巴，无比镇静地承认了侵犯。“我想或许我能和你聊聊注册的事。减轻你的恐惧。”

 

“我不 ** _害怕_** ，”史蒂夫咬紧牙关，“如果你以为我想听到你是如何对我还活着的朋友们发号施令——”

 

托尼的脸扭曲成一个貌似痛苦的表情，但史蒂夫不可能伤到了他，因为那意味着托尼还在乎他的想法，而托尼已经出色地表明他绝不并永远不会这样了。

 

“我想告诉你数据库的事，”托尼安静地说。“你听起来很担心它的安全。我十分理解，你知道的。”这是托尼说过最操蛋的谎话。“若非必须我绝不会这么做。但在这件事上我不能相信其他人。我做不到。”

 

“所以你密切关注着数据库，”史蒂夫说，“那又怎样？你被困在了这里，任何人都可以趁我们说话的时候黑进去——”

 

托尼笑了，声音沙哑而刺耳。“没那么多，你觉得数据库 ** _在_** 哪里？”

 

他用一直戴着手套的手指轻点了点太阳穴。脸上露出宿命般的可怕微笑。

 

史蒂夫盯着他。他真不该这么惊讶的，他麻木的想。托尼总想紧紧守护住自己的秘密。现在这些档案甚至不用离开他的脑袋。

 

“你想说什么？让我安心？”史蒂夫突然发怒。“我最近听说的一次，侯银森的儿子骇进了你的大脑，让你杀光了他黑名单上的所有人。你这个更新更高级的大脑运转得怎么样？你炸掉的那座飞机上有多少人，托尼？”

 

托尼苍白的吓人，但他很快振作，靠近一步，仿佛时刻准备迎接着一拳。“我在做必要的事，”他吼道。“我知道你不明白，但我——我在 ** _保护_** 他们。你根本不了解——我告诉过你，我一遍又一遍的告诉你，你就是不知道我们要面对的是什么——”

 

“我知道你在 ** _追捕_** 我的朋友们！”史蒂夫吼回去。“他们从没做过坏事，只是想要帮助别人，像我们多年以来做的那样当个超级英雄，直到你突然觉得这有问题了。这不是 ** _保护_** 。你他妈在负波带造了个监狱！你觉得速球会因为那是托尼·斯塔克而不是某个无名无姓的政府特工把他关进监狱而 ** _高兴_** ？你觉得你的 ** _朋友们_** 会坐在那里，心想， ** _天哪，真高兴托尼·斯塔克这么关心我_** ？彼得现在怎么想你，局长？”

 

托尼咬着牙，几乎贴上他的脸。“是谁让该死的 ** _弗兰克·卡斯特_** 站在他那边的，哈？我可能造了个监狱，但我起码没有雇那位见鬼的惩罚者！”

 

“我没有 ** _雇佣_** 他——”史蒂夫回嘴。

 

“你没有明确否认，”托尼嘲弄道，好像在玩个可以靠聪明才智和尖酸反驳获胜的游戏，上帝啊，史蒂夫只想把那冷笑从他脸上抹下来。

 

“你 ** _克隆_** 了索尔还想讨论我们中间谁更糟糕？”

 

有人在大叫，但不是托尼。是史蒂夫自己的声音。

 

“嘿！”罗杰斯喊道。他大概在二十英尺开外，靠在树上，臂上举着盾牌。“我不知道你们是否注意到了，先生们，但现在正是战时。小声点。”

 

被年轻的自己臭骂简直奇异又难堪。

 

托尼翻了个大大的白眼。“音量范围内没有别人，我检查过了。”

 

“小声点，”罗杰斯重复道。“我们其他人也想睡一会。”

 

他把盾牌背到背上，向营地的方向走去。

 

托尼嘲讽地哼了声。“美国队长对美国队长失望。这可是新式没品，不是吗？”

 

“闭 ** _嘴_** ，”史蒂夫说，他真的受够了。他就不能挑个好点的地方复活吗？和他真正的朋友一起？

 

托尼在月光下端详了他很长时间。

 

“我带着求和的愿望来找你，”托尼非常安静地说。他咬住嘴唇。“我想谈谈。你本可以阻止这一切的。我们本可以达成共识。而这一切都没有发生。你握住我的手，在我手心里装了个EMP，然后试图杀了我。你怎么 ** _敢_** 说这全是因我而起。别他妈都怪到我身上。这不是是我一个人的功劳。”

 

“不，”史蒂夫说，“但你成果斐然，不是吗，局长？”

 

托尼看上去还想说些什么，但不知道如何开口。

 

“我不想这样的，”他说。“我知道你不会相信我，但我并不想的。”他叹了口气。“没关系。我要去睡了。”

 

然后他就走掉了。

 

史蒂夫试图告诉自己他不想他。

 

* * *

 

 

“你肯定在开玩笑，”史蒂夫说。

 

罗杰斯目光平板，无动于衷；脸色隐藏在难以辨别的黑夜中。“你难道有看到其他空帐篷吗？你真的想让我把所有人都重新安排一遍，就因为你管不住自己？”

 

史蒂夫从未有过当头揍自己一拳的想法，但凡事总有第一次。

 

“我可以和巴基挤一挤，”他竭力游说，他和巴基在同一片帐篷下共度了五年，他确信这会比另一种选择好得多，“托尼和纳摩睡一起——”

 

“纳摩拒绝了，”罗杰斯告诉他，史蒂夫并不奇怪。“你的托尼也是。”

 

他绝对不是 ** _他的_** 托尼。

 

“很好，”史蒂夫紧紧地说。

 

他只想睡一会。反正他只要睡几个小时就好了。他可以和托尼维持这么长时间的和平休战。大概吧。他们又没法在梦里打架。

 

他磨磨蹭蹭等走进设备帐篷，托尼已经打开了公文包，当中的装甲发出微弱的光，提供了刚好足够看清陈设的照明。那看起来即为怪异，发光的碎片，但似乎并没有影响到托尼。

 

其中一卷铺盖比另一卷厚得多，托尼穿戴整齐地坐在薄的那一边，双腿收起，脸颊撑在膝盖上。“听说在未来的一段时间里我们要同帐而眠了，”他说，用一种分辨不出感情的中立腔调。

 

“我听说了。”史蒂夫确认。

 

“你知道，”托尼说，“如果你真有那么反对，你可以睡在外面。”

 

为什么是他出去？“不必了，”史蒂夫说，他才不会让托尼赢过去。“我很好。谢谢。”他知道自己的语气毫无礼貌可言。

 

“只是确认一下。”托尼声音干瘪。

 

“情况本可能更糟的。”史蒂夫沉思。“至少我们不用被赤身裸体地绑在一起了。”

 

托尼摸上背带上的一个小袋。“我想我带着点尼龙扣带。”他抬起一边眉毛。“没想到你喜欢这种类型的。看不出来呀。顺便，我的安全词是‘安全词’。”

 

“托尼。”

 

托尼真的打开了一个小袋子。“当然，”他说，“它们很难与超级士兵的力量相配，这，我现在才想起，真是极大的设计缺陷——”

 

“ ** _托尼_** ，”史蒂夫重复道，他真没有心情继续这个笑话。

 

托尼拿出的并不是尼龙线，而是一块锡箔纸包的蛋白棒。“给你。”

 

“接着，”托尼说。“高卡路里战地配给，神盾福利。这是新的。我还没尝过这种口味，不过另一个你似乎挺喜欢的。”

 

他一时几乎无法理解 ** _托尼在对我好_** 。但这正是托尼所做的。他总是给别人东西。食物。住所。这是他道歉的方式。这是他表现关心的方式。

 

托尼不可能在关心他。

 

“你真是，”史蒂夫开口，又住了嘴，他不知道自己想说什么。很难对着托尼的慷慨发起火来，而他无法抉择他应该为自己还在生气而感觉混蛋，还是为托尼知道自己在干什么并且有意识地利用这一点而更加生气。

 

托尼诱哄地微笑。“来吧，”他低声道。“我不会让你饿着的。”

 

他们的手指在史蒂夫接下蛋白棒时相擦而过。

 

“还不赖，”他咬了一口后评价。他不知道这是什么——太暗了看不清标签——但至少可以食用。

 

托尼再次微笑。“那就好。”

 

他几口就吃光了蛋白棒，迟钝地意识到自己早就饿了。“谢谢。”

 

托尼拍了拍他身边的铺盖，史蒂夫坐下，拉上毯子，随后发现——“托尼？”他问。“这有两条毯子。”

 

他回过头来，终于意识到哪里奇怪；托尼差不多是坐在一块裸露的油布上。他把所有毯子给了史蒂夫。

 

“我可以分心调整新陈代谢。”托尼的声音尴尬，仿佛不愿提起这件事。“改变血液循环。我甚至不用保持清醒就能做到。而且神盾制服相当保暖。我没事的。”

 

爱惜和愤怒交缠，托尼了解他，托尼在利用这一点，见鬼，他会没事的。他不需要被娇惯。他回想起在冰里的记忆，和他近期的经历重合变得更加真实。

 

“托尼——”

 

“你觉得我不知道你多讨厌寒冷吗？”托尼问，该死，他听起来如此温柔，史蒂夫讨厌每一部分的自己都在渴望着他。

 

史蒂夫咬紧牙关。“我能忍受。”

 

“你不必如此，”托尼安静地说。

 

托尼的手搭在他的手腕上，红白手套交错。他幻想能通过皮革感受到那人身上的温度；古怪的想法，他不确定自己是否想把这个想法挥开，以及托尼的手。

 

他没有动。

 

“别以为这会改变什么，”他说，最终放下托尼的手，背过身去，拉上毯子裹住自己。

 

他身旁的托尼躺下，面对着他把自己蜷缩起来。他的眼睛在盔甲发出的微弱光线下明亮异常，四周逐渐暗淡下去；托尼熄灭了灯。

 

“继续恨我吧，”托尼说，声音沙哑。“只要你还活着，你想怎么恨我都行。”

 

史蒂夫凝视着上方的帆布，沉重地吐出一口气。毯子温暖地把他包围起来。一点也不冷。

 

“我在过去中穿梭，”他悄声说道。他不知道为何他要告诉托尼这个。在黑暗中和他谈话好像变得更加容易，他们不用直视对方的脸。“我只是身体里的一个过客。和身体一起被冻在了冰里。大约几十次次。”他记得自己从前常和托尼诉说自己的噩梦。他们从前经常这样谈话，在他睡不着的时分，面对着深夜的大宅和热可可。“它发生的时候，它真正发生的时候，我并没有知觉。但这——这次不同。”

 

“天哪，史蒂夫。”托尼听起来已经崩溃了。

 

“我很清醒，”他说。“我被冻在冰里，动弹不得，但我能看到一切。我看到纳摩头也不抬地把冰山扔到一边。我看到环绕我的海水，我知道——”他忽然喉头发紧，不得已停下——“我知道我是独自一人，没人会为我而来，我没法死掉，但也永远没有人会来。”他吸了口气。“那里好冷。”

 

托尼的手划过粗粝的毛毯，隔着数层织料抓住他的。然后移开了手。史蒂夫有个奇怪的想法，托尼该把手放回去，但随后它就消失了。

 

托尼沉默了一会儿。

 

“因为我想你，”他终于说道，仿佛在回答史蒂夫的某个问题。

 

“什么？”

 

“你在这里的原因。”他能听到托尼喉咙滚动。“你之前问的。我拿到了无限手套，想要打开一个回家的传送门，但惊世骇俗九头蛇朝我扔了个破碎的宇宙立方，我在手套坏掉前只有半秒钟来许愿。我不知道我到底有什么愿望。如果你问我，我肯定发誓我当时是许愿要传送门的，但灰尘散去，手套也消失的时候，出现了你。”他梗住的喉咙发出了几声潮湿的喘息。他听起来这样脆弱。“它最终给了我最想要的东西，我猜。”

 

史蒂夫想不出该说什么。托尼太想他了所以再次见到他成了他潜意识里最深的愿望？即使是现在？即使经历了这一切之后？

 

“那是我？”

 

“是啊，史蒂夫。”托尼叹气。史蒂夫不知道托尼是否注意到自己用了他的名字。托尼总是叫他的名字的。“那就是你。”

 

史蒂夫斟酌了一会儿：“你把我从冰里救了出来，你知道的。第二次。”

 

托尼发出轻笑。他不知道托尼是否真的在笑。“乐意效劳。”他的声音疲倦又含糊。

 

这似乎并不公平，一想到托尼很开心，想到托尼为他做了这些事，就使他感到一股温暖的光芒，好像他们还是朋友，一切如常。他一半的自己想要抛开争论，又清楚他们之间深刻的哲学分歧并不是一张毯子和蛋白棒能够解决的。

 

这曾经很简单。他们过去常会道歉。那并不足以解决问题，而他知道这次托尼不会道歉。

 

他想说服自己他不喜欢睡在托尼旁边，他不想知道托尼还支持他。

 

“晚安，托尼，”他安静地说。

 

“晚安，史蒂夫，”托尼半睡半醒地咕哝了一声。

 

在他最终被睡梦带走时，史蒂夫再次想起托尼握着他的手的感觉。他不知怎么感到了安慰。

 

 

* * *

 

 

早晨，他比托尼更早醒来；感谢血清，他总是第一个起床的人，无论在哪个团队。帐篷之外，他能听到有人在来回走动，史蒂夫猜那是另一个他。毕竟，没有理由相信血清的效用不同。

 

光线已经足以看清周围，他毫不费力地辨认出托尼睡觉的侧影，就在他身旁。这并不陌生，多年以来他见过托尼睡倒在宅邸和大厦各种沙发长椅上。他曾经觉得这不可思议，那时他还不知道托尼就是钢铁侠；有时史蒂夫做完团队简报洗澡回来，就会发现托尼熟睡在最近的柔软平面上，周身是无法解释的刮痕和淤伤。

 

然而，在托尼的身边醒来，就没那么平常了。史蒂夫努力压抑下他内心深处奇异而朦胧的渴望，一种正要努力破土萌发的感觉。他不想思考他喜欢托尼。他们之间现在还有很多问题。但看着他，他几乎能假装什么也没有发生。只是几乎，痛苦和忧虑早已在他脸上刻下了不可磨灭的纹路，这是他们年轻的脸上从不曾拥有的。

 

他不该想要假装。他不该想要收回这一切。他不能收回。托尼依旧管理着注册，史蒂夫也仍背负着煽动暴乱和叛国的罪名。回家意味着在监狱里度过他的余生——他猜那些人不会真正要求判他死刑——但那是正确的事。这是他们自己选择的结局。

 

托尼在睡梦中变换姿势，现在他转到了史蒂夫这一边，正对着他。他的头发长长了，史蒂夫心不在焉地注意到；新生的头发变得柔软卷曲，一缕发卷落在他的前额。史蒂夫抑制住把它从托尼脸上撩开的冲动——不仅由于触碰一个沉睡中的复仇者往往会触发头发应激反射导致暴力事件，也因为他找不出触碰托尼的理由。

 

史蒂夫发出一声沮丧的叹息。因为托尼对他太好了，他知道；这让所有事麻烦起来。这是托尼的错，就像其他事情一样。恨他，就算不是他想要的，也起码算得上简单。这并不简单。

 

他搞不明白了。

 

几次呼吸之间，托尼睁开了眼睛。他醒了。

 

托尼静静地，专心地打量他。成为托尼审视的对象，是种少见而堪称珍贵的感觉，那人总是沉浸在自己的思绪中。在绝境之前他早就如此。他没有笑，却有一种昨日之前并不存在的好久不见的轻快。这或许从注册法案推行开始就没见过了。

 

早晨感觉充满了可能。他记得和托尼一起的另一个早晨，就在不久之前，站在航空母舰上，眼看明亮的橘色曙光洗净纽约破晓的天空，伴随崭新的开始，告诉托尼命运为他们带来了新的复仇者团队，他们将要一起管理。两人一起，他们一向如此。他们在一起时总是最好的。

 

这一切是怎么变糟的？

 

他们只是想去帮助别人。这本该是件好事。这以前这从没出过差错——天呐，他曾经觉得这是 ** _最好_** 的一件。然后一切不再。

 

他想问问托尼高兴吗，但觉得自己已经失去了立场。

 

“你知道的，”托尼说，好像继续一段中断的谈话，好像朋友一般，“我刚刚在想我有多少年没休过假了。”他修正，“一个月前我去了马德里坡，但那只是个卧底计划。”现在他真正笑起来。“我想真正的假期可不涉及揍九头蛇夫人的脸。我敢打赌要是不用和任何人打架的话，马德里坡肯定会是个好去处。现在我只能略微猜一猜那会是什么样了。”

 

“托尼，”史蒂夫不可置信地叫住他，同时为自己不知不觉中被引诱——到谈话中而恼火。“你躺在另一个宇宙的战场上，还回不了家。这可不是在度假。”

 

托尼耸肩，把双手交叠垫在脑袋下，仰面躺着。“我有回家的计划。而且或许这是在战场上，但并没有人热衷于朝我开枪。两周以前我发现满大人还活着，还把绝境做成了空气传播的生物武器。我只能砍掉自己的脚去阻止他。相比之下这里绝对算得上安定。”

 

史蒂夫吓坏了，忍不住看向托尼身体的末端。天哪，托尼穿着靴子睡的，但靴子下面——

 

“长好了，”托尼若无其事地说，好像完全不知道史蒂夫在慌个什么劲。“没什么好害怕的。现在我有治愈因子了。而且那还不是我的整只脚。真的。”

 

“我也有治愈因子，”史蒂夫反驳道，“但我也不会像只 ** _该死的海星_** 一样 ** _把手脚切了_** ——”

 

他的胸腔因恼怒和担忧绷得紧紧的，他意识到这就是他一直以来对托尼这些该死的把戏的感觉，他意识到他在乎，他一直在乎，他不能因为他在注册法案上做错了事就不在乎他——

 

史蒂夫猛地闭上了嘴。

 

“不管怎样，”史蒂夫说。“如果你愿意起床，把你回家的计划告诉大家，我会很高兴的。现在可能还有咖啡。”

 

史蒂夫说 ** _咖啡_** 的时候，托尼真心实意地笑了起来。

 

他永远了解托尼的弱点。

 

 

* * *

 

 

他们确实有咖啡。

 

托尼仿佛有雷达锁定一般直奔K字配给，他可能 ** _真_** 有这功能。他语无伦次地咕哝着，一边把咖啡袋从其中一个配给箱中偷了出来——在罗杰斯的瞪视中——再回过神来时他已经把第二杯咖啡喝了一半，终于在其他侵袭者起床的时候看起来稍微清醒了一点。

 

“他真的需要咖啡，”史蒂夫下意识地说，他不知道自己为何为托尼辩护，即使那是真的。

 

队伍的早餐时刻相对安静，伴随着稀松平常的对配给更加紧缺的抱怨。史蒂夫看见托尼在努力不对罐装火腿和鸡蛋摆苦脸。他没吃饼干，史蒂夫耸耸肩，把两个人的份一起吃了，因为，至少 ** _他_** 可饿坏了。

 

“你们只带了K字配给？”他问罗杰斯，同时托尼对配给箱里掉出的火柴盒上的反性病宣传笑了笑。

 

罗杰斯点头。“我们带了很多额外的设备，只能减掉一点负重。”

 

“希望我们不会把你带的所有东西吃光。”史蒂夫说，意有所指地看向托尼，后者正用他从配给箱里偷出的香烟哄巴基和托罗交换他们的咖啡袋。“你在给他们 ** _香烟_** 吗，托尼？”他知道他们以前都会吸烟——虽然大部分时候没有他——但他们那时候又不用担心致癌，而且他确信他宇宙里的托罗和霹雳火会从长时间的火焰中吸入更糟糕的东西。不过他现在肯定不会鼓励这种做法。

 

“肺癌是他们现在最不用担心的问题，”托尼说，其他人的眼神好像他们又不说人话了。

 

“未来没有人抽烟了，”史蒂夫告诉侵袭组，但他得到的却是怀疑的眼神。

 

他变成了剧情里的那个未来之人，这感觉真的非常、非常奇怪。

 

“随你怎么说吧，Cap，”巴基兴高采烈地说，一手夹着香烟，一手拿着燕麦棒。“另一个Cap。随便啦。”

 

天哪。巴基。 ** _我可以救他_** ，史蒂夫想。 ** _他不必遭遇那一切。_** 他可以现在就开口说出来，告诉所有人，但他在掩护托尼，他在做托尼要他做的事，而最糟糕的是他甚至不知道为什么。但他无比自然地就顺从了他——去做托尼想要的——他做了，根本没仔细思考过。

 

“对了，”罗杰斯说。他站起来，挺直身体，整个团队的注意便引到他身上，史蒂夫不知道该想 ** _我记得那些日子_** 还是 ** _我都不记得我有这么年轻了_** 。“情况就是这样。我们还有两位其他维度的访客。”

 

在他身旁的斯塔克无声地笑了。“等这些都解密了，我要给这个该死的世纪出版一期《漫威》。你们就看着吧。”

 

罗杰斯严肃的面容露出了笑意，他低头看着坐在他脚边的斯塔克，轻笑。“你能让我来画吗？”

 

我们曾经也是如此，史蒂夫有点嫉妒地想。他想要这个。天哪，他想要这个。他想收回那一切。他不能够。他希望他们从没伤害过对方，没有争吵和打斗。他希望自己永远不知道用拳头打碎盔甲面甲的感觉。他看向托尼，托尼咬着嘴唇，眼睛周围的肌肉绷得紧紧的，有一瞬间他觉得托尼也是那么想的，如果他知道说什么，如果他能够说些什么——但没有。不可能。他们可以试着继续前进，但永远不能从头再来了。

 

“哦，我会找你的，”斯塔克说，露出了喜爱的微笑。“这肯定啦。”

 

罗杰斯清清嗓子，抬起头。“从各个方面来说，我们都处在一个我并不乐意停驻的位置。尽管那不勒斯的形势令人鼓舞，我们已经越过冬季防线一个半星期了。天越来越冷，我不认为出于暴风雪中的德占区是一个良好的战略位置。”

 

下雪了，史蒂夫想起来。事实上暴风雪贯穿了整个冬季。由于冬季后期的大雪，盟军并未取得多大进展。他们设法在十二月中旬突袭了圣彼得罗——也就是他们现在的时间点——侵袭组小而精简，行军飞速——尤其在其中三个能飞，一个会跑的情况下——他们得以到达卡西诺并安然无恙地返回。没有成果，但也没什么坏处。轴心国甚至没派超能力者对抗他们。

 

“确实会下，”史蒂夫认同这一观点。“至少，在我的宇宙里下雪了。我们没有在那里逗留。在修道院里什么也没找到。”

 

“无限手套绝对是从卡西诺消失的，”托尼说，一边做了个鬼脸。“我很抱歉。传感器只有检索这一地区的能力。我不知道宝石都去了哪里，但能肯定它们一个都不在这里。我们需要另找一条回家的路。”

 

“有什么选项？”史蒂夫问。

 

史蒂夫问话的同时模糊地意识到他从罗杰斯手中夺去了简报的主动权，但和复仇者一起解决问题——和托尼一起——是如此熟悉，他几乎是不假思索就开口了。

 

“对我们而言？只剩一样了。”托尼语气轻快，声音里却绝无轻浮，和他做队伍报告时一模一样。“我得试着造点什么。”他脸上蒙上了懊悔。“我不得不说，我希望能在比40年代更先进的科技水平下工作。但我会尽力而为的。”他瞟过罗杰斯。“向您请求拆卸物品的许可，Captain？”他对另一个史蒂夫要小心正式地多。

 

罗杰斯眯起眼睛。“我们真的需要动身了，”他说，但尾音渐渐低下去，并不坚定。

 

如果是史蒂夫在这里发号施令，他会坚持自己的决定。托尼或许会试着说服他，因为这就是托尼的作用。如果托尼的看法有道理，他至少会考虑一下；和通常的认知不同，史蒂夫真的会改变想法。但他绝不会摇摆不定，不会受别人的鼓动。尤其是托尼除了“ ** _拜托_** ”再没有其他理由的时候。

 

罗杰斯在等着托尼说服他，史蒂夫不知道为什么；同时，他觉得自己不该提醒他。即使托尼显然在他们之间某种奇怪的角力中占了上风，提醒他仍像一种背叛。然后他意识到了原因。罗杰斯等着让托尼说服他，因为他也会听另一个托尼的话。

 

他不知道罗杰斯是否意识到了。

 

“一天，”托尼温言诱哄。“只要一天。你们已经呆了这么久了。拜托。给我一天考察我们的选择，然后我们就可以转移到你想去的下个地点了。”他皱起眉。“然而就我个人喜好而言，我希望不必被扭送情报部门拷问未来的信息。”

 

“你已经提供了很多，”罗杰斯顺从地说，好像想都没想似的。霹雳火昨天眼神空洞地游荡了一天，完全被自己杀死希特勒的消息吓到了。尽管托尼只在自己所说的事中看到了死亡，托尼也给了他们希望；托尼给了他们胜利的承诺。史蒂夫知道托尼还没有告诉他们那个最为残酷的消息，对他而言。

 

罗杰斯或许以为自己已经预见了战争的结束。上帝啊。

 

“就我这方面，”斯塔克说，“你可以随便拆我带来分析魔方的工具。目前看来这些东西是不会派上用场了。”

 

托尼神色一振。“真的吗？”

 

罗杰斯显然已经做出了选择。“好了。你有一天的时间，但我们明天就要出发了。”

 

“谢谢，”托尼说，眼里是真诚的感激。

 

“嘿，我可以看看吗？”斯塔克说，托尼大笑起来。

 

“你在开玩笑吗？”托尼问。“你还得给我 ** _帮忙_** 呢。”

 

随后两个人就钻进了设备帐篷，一路已经开始神叨各种关于频次和时间流之类的玩意。史蒂夫让他们去了。他知道那里不需要他。他试着不要为此感到愚蠢，但有时还是忍不住纠结 ** _这些天才们怎么会想要他站在身边_** 。尤其是现在，在托尼特别强调他不必如此以后。史蒂夫忍不住想起，托尼在注册法案中选择了另外一边。

 

但或许他以为托尼不想要他在身边的想法是错的。毕竟，托尼用无限手套许愿把他带回来。

 

史蒂夫希望自己知道这一切意味着什么。

 

无论如何，两个托尼已经走了，留下史蒂夫和侵袭组······以及另一个自己。罗杰斯看他的样子颇有点不自在；毕竟任何人第一次面对多元宇宙都会有点慌张的。

 

“那么，”罗杰斯说，嘴角有点扭曲。

 

“那么，”史蒂夫重复，随后终于想起了合适的内容，至少他自己肯定会有兴趣。“想打一架吗？”

 

罗杰斯破开笑容。“当然。”

 

他们身后的侵袭者敬畏地小声交流着，史蒂夫听出巴基和托罗在打赌。

 

“不用盾牌，”史蒂夫说。“我没有盾牌。不准掐和抓。干净的比试。”

 

罗杰斯紧紧地点了头。他开始放松，脚尖轻轻弹跳，然后把盾牌递给了巴基。

 

“出于好奇，”史蒂夫问巴基，“你押了我们哪一个？”

 

“不是你，”巴基说，他看起来一点也不抱歉。

 

史蒂夫笑了。“忠诚，对吗？”

 

“你宇宙里的那个我会选你，不是吗？”巴基问。

 

史蒂夫咧开嘴。“说对了。”

 

他们已经分开；空间足够平坦空旷，足以让他们进行一场得体的比试。他们向后退，侵袭组围绕他们形成了一个松散的圈。巴基和托罗期待地笑着；霹雳火很有兴趣，但还在假装；而纳摩，双臂交叉，不为所动。他们真该好好瞧瞧；如果是托尼带着绝境应战，他会是他们之中最好的哨兵，他有点骄傲地想着，然后意识到自己又在想托尼了。

 

罗杰斯举起拳头，盯住他缓缓地绕起圈子。史蒂夫也举起了拳头。 ** _不是战斗_** ，他告诉自己，感谢上帝他现在不是在和托尼对打，见鬼他怎么 ** _又_** 想起了托尼——

 

他心不在焉，几乎错过了罗杰斯向他挥来的第一拳，史蒂夫猛地一扭，险险闪过。大意了，他太大意了。罗杰斯还年轻，但他已经炉火纯青；他过去六个月呆的是战场，而不是红骷髅那间 ** _《五号屠场》_** 的离奇具现。（他是永远不会看那本书的，不管托尼怎么推荐，上帝，他 ** _又_** 来了。）

 

史蒂夫叫自己喋喋不休的后脑安静下来，然后出拳回击。一记空拳，但他更近了。罗杰斯是领域里的佼佼者，被军队里最好的专家亲自训练，但史蒂夫在十年间学到的战斗的艺术罗杰斯听都没听过，罗杰斯再次逼近，史蒂夫向后倒去，一手撑着冰冷的地面，趁他不注意用一招卡波耶拉舞步狠狠踢中他的肋骨下方。

 

这一击打出了他肺里的空气，罗杰斯不可思议地大笑。“未来的新花样？”

 

“一点没错，”史蒂夫说，他跳起来，顺势又踢出一脚，抓住罗杰斯的制服前襟将他推倒在地。罗杰斯被砸进土里，举起双手投降。

 

“三局两胜？”罗杰斯笑着提议，史蒂夫点点头，伸手把他拉起来。

 

第二回合，罗杰斯动得更 ** _快_** ，直指史蒂夫的脖颈。他快速贴近，出现在史蒂夫身后时一只胳膊已经攀上他的喉咙。他没法靠体重优势将史蒂夫放倒在地，史蒂夫向后一倒，让罗杰斯踉跄了一下，但仍牢牢掌控着史蒂夫。他们一起砸到地上，罗杰斯翻滚过身，一只膝盖抵上史蒂夫的背。他抓住他了。

 

史蒂夫挥舞着一只手臂，轻敲示意；罗杰斯放他起来，他模糊地意识到巴基和托罗之间的对话更加吵闹了。

 

“继续保持，Cap，”巴基说，举起一边拳头。“你再来一次，下个假期托罗就得请我喝一杯了，”

 

罗杰斯笑着点头。“知道了。”

 

“嘿！”托罗愤愤不平地叫起来。

 

“别担心，”史蒂夫说，目不转睛地盯着罗杰斯，“我会为你而战的，托罗。”

 

前两回合结束地很快，第三次则要慎重得多。他们绕了很久的圈子，做假动作试探对方，想要找出对方的弱点。最终罗杰斯的防守松懈了一瞬，仅仅是一个微小的空子，但已经够了。史蒂夫抓住机会，罗杰斯摇晃着后撤。史蒂夫高高踢出一脚，背朝背来了个后空翻。罗杰斯倒到地上，有点晕乎乎地笑起来。

 

“我投降，”他说，随后偏头看向侵袭者。“看来你得请客了，巴克。”

 

“嗨，好吧。”巴基咧开嘴。“看到这个也值了。”

 

罗杰斯站起来，握住史蒂夫伸出的手，另一只手接过巴基递来的盾牌。“打得好。”

 

“你差点就赢过我了，”史蒂夫说，如果他还想着托尼的话现在肯定不是这样。“另一种结果也有可能。”

 

罗杰斯低下头，接受了赞美。

 

“现在做什么？”史蒂夫问。“你有什么需要我帮忙——”

 

“我想都处理好了，”罗杰斯说。“霹雳火和托罗放哨；纳摩和我会计划离开的路线。”他停顿了一下。“事实上，你能叫托尼来找我吗？我的那个，不是你的。我有些事情要和他讨论。你可以找——你的托尼获得进度报告，我想。”

 

 ** _他真的不是我的_** ，史蒂夫想说，但他僵硬的笑了。

 

“听起来不错，”他说，随后转头走开。

 

两人都沉浸在工作中，史蒂夫掀起帘子溜进去的时候他们头都没抬。托尼把手套脱了，塞在腰带里，在史蒂夫认不出的某个设备的残骸里操纵什么微小精细的东西。他专注地绷紧了脸，斯塔克越过他的肩膀惊艳地观摩着，好像在看托尼创造奇迹。他们像是一对双胞胎。史蒂夫猜从技术上讲的确可以这么说。天哪，史蒂夫总是喜欢看他工作的样子，他想，然后挥去了这种想法。

 

如果他叫 ** _托尼_** ，一个模糊的想法略过他的脑海，他们两个人都会回应的。

 

他没有认真思考就开口了。

 

“嘿，铁壳脑袋，”他说。

 

他不知道这个鬼称呼是从 ** _哪里_** 冒出来的。

 

托尼的手一滑，他手头的作品火光一闪，冒出了刺鼻的青烟。他低声咒骂，震惊地抬起头，脸色苍白，好像再没想过会从史蒂夫口中听到这个绰号。

 

随后他微微仰起头笑了，非常微小，充满试探。“是的，翅膀头？”

 

哦，他终于明白了托尼听到这个称呼的感受。这就好像史蒂夫从悬崖上跳下，毫无防护，等待着落地。托尼很多年没这么叫过他了，他知道，而他到此时才明白自己多想念这些。

 

斯塔克看他们的样子好像他们都疯了。

 

史蒂夫艰难地咽了一口，清清嗓子。“我，呃。我是来问进度的。”

 

“跟他谈谈，”斯塔克适时地说，正如史蒂夫期望的那样。斯塔克用螺丝刀戳了戳他们刚才的作品。

 

托尼做了个鬼脸，用手指扭曲小节电线。“没什么成果，”他说。“30秒前情况更好——”他仁慈地没有责怪史蒂夫打扰了他——“但说实话，预期并不乐观。以往这种情况的瓶颈是动力问题，简单而清晰。”他伸手敲了敲装甲箱。“但我带着装甲电源。正巧它已经不在我的胸腔里了。”

 

斯塔克扬起了眉毛。

 

“嘿，别这样，”托尼说，“我说过我也有你那种问题。”史蒂夫猜测斯塔克也植入了某些东西。毕竟，他还是个托尼·斯塔克。“无论如何，”托尼继续道，“问题不是缺乏动力；关键是没有值得匹配装甲电池的东西。现有的工具严重阻碍了我的发挥，而大部分我携带的东西，呃，都存储在我体内。所以我没法拆卸。如果我还带着旧装甲情况会好得多。别说你早就告诉过我了。”

 

“我根本没想过，”史蒂夫说，他惊讶地意识到他是真心的。“所以那就是不行了？”

 

“我们会继续努力，”托尼说。“但情况并不乐观。我需要最先进的科技，但仍不能保证成功。我或许能建造一个时间或空间传送门······但没法同时做到。”

 

史蒂夫沉思了一会儿。“ ** _又_** 要战斗了？”

 

托尼点点头。“对不起。”

 

“别这样，”他说。“你已经做得很好了，一直如此。你会得到回报的。”托尼眯起眼睛看他，好像觉得这样的赞扬只是谎话。

 

“我还是希望我没弄丢无限手套，”托尼说，这没什么好自责的。“这会解决我们所有的问题。”

 

用无限手套解决问题，听起来就像用核弹敲钉子，但托尼说得有道理。

 

“没错，”史蒂夫承认，然后想起了自己要传递的另一个消息，他转向斯塔克。“美国队长想见你。他没说为什么。”

 

斯塔克脸上露出一丝奇怪的微笑。“那不就是你吗？”

 

“你知道我在说什么，”史蒂夫干干地说。

 

“确实如此，”斯塔克说，仍然弥漫着笑意。他一跳一跳地迅速溜走了。

 

史蒂夫占据了斯塔克的位置，蹲在托尼坐的毯子旁边；他用最近的箱子充当了临时的办公桌。“那么，在天才身边的感觉怎么样？”

 

“哈，”托尼说。“他挺不错，”他不情愿地补充。“现有的技术阻碍了他。但你该看看他对自己的心脏做了什么。绝妙 ** _而_** 瘆人。”他对拆卸下的部件做了个鬼脸。“天哪，我恨真空管。我真希望至少能掉到已经发明晶体管的时代。”

 

“我懂你的。”史蒂夫仍觉得有些讽刺，但他是真心的。他知道托尼多喜欢他那些晶体管。

 

“我知道。”他抬头看他。他的脸靠得太近了，史蒂夫意识到，他突然睁大了眼睛。“那么，”他轻柔地说，“想跟我说说那是怎么回事吗， ** _翅膀头_** ？”他无限缱绻地念出那个老旧的绰号，好像那是什么稀世珍宝；嘴唇在发出第一个音时微微撅起。

 

史蒂夫莫名其妙地红了脸；这问题不知为何让他觉得亲密得惊人。“我得找个名字称呼你。”他的声音紧张而嘶哑。“我得找个只有你会······回应的东西······而且我觉得这个宇宙的我们还不够互相了解到取绰号的程度。”

 

“哦？”托尼问。托尼的睫毛长得惊人，史蒂夫想。他以前从没注意过。“就是这样吗？为了方便？你想告诉你只有这个意思吗？”

 

“不，”史蒂夫低声说，他知道不是，他知道托尼也知道。或许它的意味连他自己也不清楚，它对托尼的意义。“我没法对你撒谎。”

 

托尼浅淡地笑了一下。“你永远不会。”

 

然后那个时机就过去了，托尼默默坐回去。他对某个电子元件皱起眉头，反复摆弄，端详它的底座，仿佛在寻找某个东西。他轻拍腰际，打开了腰带上的几个工具袋，又皱起了眉头。

 

“你缺了什么吗？”

 

“对，”托尼仍然皱着眉头，再次检查他的工具袋。“那个印第安纳·琼斯肯定是把我的螺丝刀带走了。”

 

“我去拿，”史蒂夫主动说，不仅是为了帮忙，也是为了逃避他们之间那种古怪的紧张。

 

他不知道怎么反应。铁壳头和翅膀头。他转身站起时情不自禁地露出了微笑；他把头转到托尼看不见的角度。不是说他能在托尼面前隐瞒什么，只是让托尼知道他对此，对他，很高兴或许······太过火了。太暴露了。这种感情如此脆弱，而他——他就是做不到。他内心叫嚣着想要再次信任托尼。这太快了。

 

然而他们之间有某种东西在生长，灰烬中重生出某种崭新而光明的东西。那感觉就像往日重现，世界奇妙而充满希望。那不该这样；这和过去毫无共同点。回到他们的宇宙后，托尼仍然管理着注册，而史蒂夫依旧是个罪犯。这可没什么好的，史蒂夫告诉自己。没什么好期待的，回家只会让他更接近那场不可避免的审判。他不该对任何东西感到高兴。

 

但他很快乐。他想起了托尼看他的眼神，托尼的嘴唇摆出口型，叫出他的绰号，他就快乐极了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

霹雳火和托罗不见踪影——他们该是去放哨了——纳摩坐在营地中央。他看上去是在埋头写信，等史蒂夫靠近才抬头看起头。史蒂夫猜测另一个他和纳摩的谈话估计挺短的，他叠起信纸的时候史蒂夫瞄见他已经写了好几段。

 

“Captain，”纳摩说。“有什么事吗？”

 

史蒂夫点头。“我在找斯塔克。你们宇宙的那个，不是我的。”

 

纳摩转身指向中军帐的方向，那离其他帐篷隔了一段距离。“他和captain在一起。”他嘴角有些微妙的弧度。

 

“谢了，”史蒂夫说，随后小跑着离开，一边在心里暗暗嘀咕纳摩和托尼怎么能在每个宇宙里关系都这么差。纳摩一直对他挺礼貌的。基本上。除了他对抗复仇者的时候。不过也许这就能解释托尼的态度了。

 

他走近帐篷的时候没想过会有什么需要注意的。斯塔克和罗杰斯大概在开会。他可以直接钻进去，找到螺丝刀，然后把托尼的成果报告给罗杰斯，如果斯塔克还没说的话。他没仔细想过。这只是件简单的小事。

 

史蒂夫掀帘子进去。

 

他一开始根本没意识到发生了什么；这和他的预计相差太远，完全反应不过来，只能接收到一些错乱的知觉碎片。

 

罗杰斯坐在帐篷中央的毯子上，眼睛闭着，头向后仰起。制服头罩被扯下。他脸上发红，洋溢着极乐的光彩。他只戴了一边手套，而赤裸的那只手正——他的手——

 

斯塔克弯腰跪着，头靠在罗杰斯的大腿上。罗杰斯的手指痉挛般按住他的脑袋。他的裤子敞开，斯塔克的嘴唇紧紧包裹着他坚硬的阴茎。斯塔克闭着眼，以一种超乎史蒂夫想象的热情吸着老二，好像在争夺什么吸屌冠军的头衔。他快速而熟练地吞吐，罗杰斯无助地摆着屁股，迎向他的嘴，引出一串潮湿，色情的水声。

 

上帝保佑，史蒂夫唯一能想到的，他当机的大脑中唯一的想法，就是这是他这辈子见过最性奋的事。

 

热量向他下腹聚集。

 

罗杰斯呻吟着。

 

他快到了，史蒂夫知道，他能看出来，他收紧了扣在发间的手指，另一只戴着手套的手在斯塔克肩膀上摸索索求，想要把他拽得更近一点。史蒂夫知道那意味着什么因为那就是 ** _他_** ，上帝，他喜欢上了他快——

 

史蒂夫意识到他正站在这里看着另一版本的自己和托尼·斯塔克做爱，他还 ** _硬_** 了，没法解释他不是个最卑鄙下流的变态。他必须离开。他必须马上离开。

 

罗杰斯睁开了眼睛。

 

他盯着史蒂夫，目光茫然，视线直直穿过他，只剩下空虚的狂喜，然后他眨了眨，惊恐地睁大了双眼。

 

“操，”罗杰斯声音浓重，充满了恐慌，他把斯塔克的头拽起来。

 

斯塔克转头看过去。他很漂亮，史蒂夫愚蠢地想着。他怎么会不知道托尼·斯塔克很漂亮呢？他怎么会从来没意识到这一点呢？斯塔克的嘴唇是鲜红的，光滑，充满了水光。他在微笑，但笑容迅速消失下去。眼中情欲的光芒逐渐暗淡。“哦， ** _上帝_** ，”他说，声音沙哑，因为他——他刚刚——

 

“我很抱歉，我不知道你们在——我——我走了，”史蒂夫终于找回声音，从嗓子里憋出几句话。他觉得无比空虚，脆弱万分，他都不知道自己还能不能走路，但他得 ** _离开这里_** 。

 

他脑子里乱成一团；他有种可怕的感觉，他需要离开这里，他们会 ** _知道_** 的；他不知道他们会知道什么但他必须离开。他在发抖。

 

他们在说些什么；他们可能在对史蒂夫说话，他不知道。太多嘈杂的声音了。他不能留下。他转过身，跑出帐篷，他跑走了，他逃跑了。

 

* * *

 

 

 

史蒂夫逃跑了，他跑走了，他不知道自己的方向，他希望能清静一下头脑，只能感受到每次迈步双脚接触地面的感觉。他没那种好运。一点也没有。

 

每次呼吸，每次落足，都让那些细节更深地刻进他的脑海。另一个他的脸——他 ** _自己那张该死的脸_** ——沉浸在喜悦中。罗杰斯的手抓着斯塔克的头发。斯塔克的嘴，斯塔克那张该死的 ** _惯会吸屌_** 的嘴。 ** _他怎么能这样_** ，史蒂夫毫无逻辑地想，混杂着愤怒和一部分完全不同的东西，没有任何部分是有意义的。 ** _他们怎么敢这样？_**

 

他听到到身后的脚步声，心里已清楚了来者，因为只有一个人能够追上他。

 

逃避是没有意义的。他慢下脚步停住。转过身时，罗杰斯正站在稍远一点的地方。罗杰斯的胸膛上下起伏，他眼睛大睁，目光里明白充满了压抑的恐慌。 ** _他该死的还是个孩子_** ，史蒂夫想，不知道斯塔克用了什么鬼方法把他骗上床，以及为什么。

 

托尼魅力动人，他想，这个想法和他内心翻腾焦灼的无名怒火纠缠不清。

 

“请别告诉别人，”罗杰斯惊恐地吐出，上帝，他在 ** _乞求_** 。

 

史蒂夫吸了一口气，试图让自己平静下来。那没什么用。“什么？”他简短地问，声音颤抖。“你觉得平行宇宙这个更老的你会跑去找你的指挥官，告诉他你在操托尼·斯塔克？你觉得这种谈话会有什么结果？”

 

他迟钝地意识到罗杰斯需要的其实是安慰。

 

罗杰斯高声大笑，有点歇斯底里。“我还没想到弗瑞将军。我说的是侵袭组的其他人。”

 

史蒂夫没法想象如果他宇宙里的侵袭组发现他和一个男人在一起会怎么反应。他知道不会有什么积极的反应。战友情谊是一回事，战时联结是一回事——但这直接跨向了街角勾搭水手的基佬。见鬼——米字旗——布莱恩——就是个同性恋，然后——又到了纳粹洗脑的情节——他们和他的爱人罗杰·奥布里战斗（随后成为战友），布莱恩从未吐露过任何言语表明他们之间的关系远胜好友。史蒂夫直到被解冻后才发现，那时布莱恩已经死了很长时间。他们俩显然相伴了很多年。几十年。从他们还青春懵懂的时候，从史蒂夫遇见其中一人的很多年前起。他们从没告诉过他。从没人说过这样的事。那时候没有。或者即使他们说过，他们不曾对他提起。

 

那仍然是爱。那是承诺。值得尊敬，甚至是光荣的。不管其他人怎么说，史蒂夫总相信爱不分对错。不管罗杰斯在和斯塔克做什么——好吧，史蒂夫根本不知道那算什么。除了显而易见的部分。

 

“我不会告诉侵袭者的，”他说，看着罗杰斯脸上涌现出安慰的神色，仿佛海浪冲刷过峭壁。“但······ ** _托尼·斯塔克_** ？这他妈——为什么——多久了——”

 

他甚至说不出一句完整的话。见鬼的。

 

“一年多了，”罗杰斯紧紧地说。“或者不到一个星期。随你怎么说。”

 

这和其他事情一样毫无道理。“什么？”

 

“我在派对上见到了他。”罗杰斯说。声音缓慢而耐心。好像需要把所有事情给史蒂夫解释清楚。“我出海的前一天。从那以后我再没见过他或和他说话，直到他为宇宙立方前来这里。”他抬起下巴，即使面上显然还有畏惧的神色，但充满了绝对的反抗，好像他知道什么是正确的并会誓死捍卫。“我遇到了托尼，15分钟后他就在我床上了， ** _不要_** 这么看我，我完全清楚我在做什么，和我想要的东西， ** _Captain_** 。我一点也不羞愧。对任何事情。”

 

15分钟？ ** _15分钟？_** 托尼·斯塔克已经完全无法解释了—— ** _真的吗？_** 他心中某处在细声低语——问题不仅是那是个男人，而是史蒂夫 ** _不会这么做_** 。他不会随便和陌生人上床。他甚至无法想象做出这种事。

 

尽管他们应该是同一个人，他们真的，真的完全不一样。

 

“15分钟？”史蒂夫震惊地重复。

 

“我觉得你还没搞清楚，”罗杰斯说。“他可是 ** _托尼·斯塔克_** 。”

 

他带着某种尊敬，甚至是崇拜说出托尼的名字。这就像那些不认识托尼的人谈论他的样子，某些人，某些时候，在他出现在新闻里的时候——但他们声音里绝不会有这种仰慕

。尽管他对托尼的感情复杂——他已经不知道那是什么了——他知道他从没 ** _那样_** 形容过托尼。罗杰斯念出托尼的样子好像单单这个名字就可以成为对——对他的感情的解释。

 

罗杰斯还年轻，他告诉自己。这只是某种古怪的痴情。短暂的狂热。

 

“那么你为什么不给我解释一下呢？”

 

罗杰斯叹了口气，好像不知道从何说起。“我不确定你 ** _能_** 理解，如果你的世界差了那么多。但我会试试的。”他举起一只手，挥动手掌，比了比自己。“我曾经······我了解过到······我们有着相似的童年，所以如果我告诉你我不是一直是这样，或者这么健康，你知道我在说什么的，对吧？”

 

“我完全知道你在说什么，”史蒂夫告诉他。“我在重生计划前像根细竹竿，又高又瘦，老是生病。”

 

罗杰斯点头。“流行什么我就得什么，还病得比别人都严重。一直躺在床上。”

 

“对，”史蒂夫赞同道，一边回忆，他不知道罗杰斯为什么要说这些。

 

“有很长时间我什么都做不了，只能读书，”罗杰斯说，声音在回忆中游荡。“我一直特别喜欢流行杂志。你看过吗？”

 

史蒂夫点点头。“我爱他们。科幻作品，幻想小说。带着射线枪的外星怪物之类的。”之后他真的遇到了带着射线枪的外星怪物；这种光芒在他的拳头第五次砸中斯库鲁的下巴的时候迅速消磨干净了。

 

“当我——哦，我一定有十岁了——我又病了，”罗杰斯开口。“我不记得是因为什么了，但我被困在家里了。但我的朋友阿尼真是个好朋友。他来看我，还给我带了一大摞生病的时候看的杂志。说我可以留着。他已经看完了。而最上面一本就是《漫威：男人的冒险杂志》。第一期。”他的笑容充满怀念，眼睛里有点泪光。史蒂夫猜这就是斯塔克说的杂志了。

 

然后史蒂夫记起来了。显然那不是《漫威》，因为他的宇宙从来没有过这种东西，但他记得阿尼过来看他，他神往地读着火箭飞船的故事，试图不要把肺咳出来。

 

“我还记得那张封面，”罗杰斯说，他在面前比划了一下，好像这样就能让史蒂夫看到了似的。“以山为背景，一个勇敢又英俊的冒险家正和一个像龙一样凶猛的怪物徒手搏斗，在底部写着，‘托尼·斯塔克和阿克松-卡尔之环。’”他露出微笑。

 

满大人的戒指也存在这里？这个时代？好吧，史蒂夫想着，他们好像把一切都集齐了。现有的信息已经够让他震撼的了。

 

“那期本身和其他杂志没什么不同，”罗杰斯继续。“你知道的。振奋人心的冒险故事和神秘传说，讲述托尼·斯塔克如何光荣地追寻这些秘密宝藏，这些戒指。扣人心弦的行文。烂俗了的那种。绘着古庙和搏斗的戏剧性插图。直到我翻到了最后一页。”他脸上露出喜爱的笑容。“那是一张 ** _照片_** 。”

 

“我不明白，”史蒂夫说，他这天只剩这句话了。

 

“那不仅是一张照片，”罗杰斯辩解。“那不是一幅画，那是一张 ** _真人影像_** 。托尼的。我想那时候他比我现在更年轻，但以前的我可不这样想。他看起来是个成熟的男人，久经世故，经验丰富。他站在那儿，脸上挂着潇洒的微笑，穿着吊带裤，衬衣袖子挽起，顶上一两颗纽扣敞开，手里拿着杂志里的那枚戒指。那时我意识到《漫威》不是和其他杂志一样，讲一些虚构的故事。它说的都是真的，托尼真正做过的事。我都不知道世界上有人能够做到这些事情。但他做到了。他勇敢又强壮，而且他是 ** _真实_** 的。”他眼睛闪闪发光。“我想······我想那就是我爱上托尼·斯塔克的时候。”

 

“你才 ** _十岁_** ，”史蒂夫难以置信。“你那时才十岁而且他只是个杂志上的人物。”

 

这不可能。如果罗杰斯对斯塔克是那种感觉的话，这他妈怎么解释他和托尼的关系呢？

 

罗杰斯毫不在意地挥了挥手。“那之后我的感情就变了，”他说。“怎么了？那是一切开始的地方。上帝，我看了那张照片很久，直到现在我也可以凭记忆画出来。几年以后我开始有了——”他咳嗽了一声——“其他的感觉。”

 

“我真的不想知道，”史蒂夫说，但他的内心在低声说他真的，真的想知道。

 

罗杰斯只是看了他一眼，好像完全了解他在想什么。“所以我一直在看《漫威》。把我所有的钱攒起来。买下每一期。每次我生病的时候，每次我觉得看不到希望的时候，每次我觉得被困在自己无用的身体里，我永远不会变得强壮或者帅气，永远没人会想要我，每一次我觉得自己做不到的时候——我就看看《漫威》。我读到托尼·斯塔克的故事，我的英雄托尼·斯塔克，勇敢、坚强又英俊，拥有一切我没有的东西，进行着我永远也不会有机会的探险。他能做我所有做不到的事。我在他的身上活着。我从没想过自己能够离开纽约。但托尼能够攀过大山，穿过岩洞，在丛林中寻找出路。我一直幻想我也在那里，和他一起。这就是我的梦想。”

 

他认出了罗杰斯脸上的表情，不是因为他曾在自己脸上见过。是他在 ** _托尼_** 脸上见过。

 

这就是托尼过去讲起美国队长的样子，他震惊的想。他的英雄。就像这样。

 

“我有次差点见到他了，你知道吗？”罗杰斯看向别处。“16岁的时候我想过去见他。我听说他会在哥伦比亚大学演讲，我决定穿上我最好的衣服偷偷溜进去，假装我是那里的学生。我计划好了——我会带上我的作品集，走到他面前，告诉他我有多喜欢他的作品，给他展示我的创作，问问他《漫威》还有没有空缺。在我的幻想里，他会雇我。”

 

“发生了什么？”

 

“那天早上我他妈把我的 ** _胳膊_** 摔断了，”罗杰斯恨恨地说，好像经过多年他还在耿耿于怀。对，史蒂夫也记得那回事。“没去成。”

 

“但显然你最终还是见到了他。”

 

“对。”罗杰斯点头。“那是在重生计划之后。托尼显然也参与了这个项目，虽然我从没见过他。但重生计划是——”他叹了口气，笑着摇摇头。“一次调整。”

 

“我记得，”史蒂夫说，天哪，再清楚不过了。

 

“我不知道你是不是这样，”罗杰斯说，“但对我来说？以前从没人在我身上花过这么长时间。没人会看我。我的恋爱经历尴尬而短暂，那些人只是同情我而已。然而打了血清之后，突然 ** _所有人_** 的目光都集中到我身上了。”他伤感地笑了。“我被吓坏了，完全没法处理这一切。我拒绝了所有的邀请。那可真多啊。”

 

史蒂夫点头。“对，”他说。“我也记得这个。我不知道该干什么。差点要发疯了。”

 

“所以我拥有了基本的条件，”罗杰斯继续。“他们决定称呼我为美国队长，把我放到了海报上。然后阴差阳错地，出海前的那段日子里，我和一群纽约最富有的人呆到了一起。参加他们的聚会。军队觉得这是个宣传美国队长的好机会，你知道的。那是我出海的前一天，我被收留在凡·戴恩父女的住所。”

 

史蒂夫对这个名字露出笑容。“你认识简？”

 

罗杰斯点头。“不是特别了解。那是我第一次也是唯一一次见到她。但她人挺好的。”

 

“确实，”史蒂夫同意。

 

“不管怎样，凡·戴恩家族举办了一个派对，”罗杰斯说。“珍妮特问我在出海前有没有特别想见的名人。她说她认识所有纽约的名流。我当然会说我一直想见见托尼·斯塔克。我还能说什么呢？”他笑起来。“我以为她会拒绝。我知道《漫威》已经停刊了，他现在为军队工作。我猜他可能在国外，或者很忙，或者她不太认识他。但她只是笑意更浓，说她和托尼都是老相识了，给他打个电话完全没问题。”

 

“所以你见到他了。”

 

罗杰斯脸上露出了大大的、梦幻般的微笑。“所以我就在那了，美国队长，出席了这场派对，试图和百万富翁们攀谈，随后托尼·斯塔克就站到了我的眼前。”笑容扩大了。“他看着我——是 ** _我_** ！——好像喜欢看到的一切。好像还想见见我不穿制服的样子。我们走到外边谈话，然后他——他向我调情。托尼·斯塔克。在我明白情欲之前就渴望着的男人。他想要 ** _我_** 。我怎么可能说不？我为什么要拒绝呢？”

 

“你和他睡了，”史蒂夫麻木地总结。

 

罗杰斯反抗地抬高了下巴。“那他妈 ** _棒极了_** 。”史蒂夫什么也没说，他继续道。“他告诉我要是找到了什么奇怪的东西就叫他。我发现了立方，便叫他过来。他来了这里，他想要我，他仍然想要我。我也想要他。所以 ** _这_** 就是‘为什么是托尼·斯塔克，’Captain。这就是他对我的意义。”

 

罗杰斯恋爱了，史蒂夫想。见鬼。他找到了一个他爱上托尼·斯塔克的宇宙。

 

“他会利用你的，”史蒂夫说。“或许——或许他不是故意的，但他还是会这样做。他会撒谎，微笑，伸出他的手，让你以为他一直站在你这边。但到事情发展到最后，你们走投无路的时候，你才发现他只在乎他想要的。他——他让你信任他，你知道这种事每次都会发生，尽管他发誓不会。同样的事会反复发生，每一次都比上次更糟，你的朋友们会 ** _死去_** 。而他会看着你，告诉你这是为了更远大的利益。”

 

然而史蒂夫仍然想着信任他。再一次。

 

“那是你的世界，”罗杰斯尖刻地反驳。“问题不是人，而是环境。我理解——发生了可怕的事情，但那不一定会发生在这，或者注定会发生。他是个好人。”

 

“你不 ** _了解_** 他。不像我那样。”

 

“对，但在我看来，你应该再给他一次机会。”

 

“你不知道我给了他多少次机会，”史蒂夫打断他。

 

“他是个好人，”罗杰斯重复。“我们是同一类人，你知道的。我们这些人都是。”

 

“我和你一点也不一样，”史蒂夫绝望地说。他不该对托尼有那种感觉。他不能。他没有。托尼对他也不是那样的。即使托尼曾经那样看过他——不。他不能想这个。都结束了。从没有过什么，也永不会有什么。

 

罗杰斯不为所动。“你错了，你就是我，你错了。”

 

“我是 ** _直的_** ，”史蒂夫说，他听到自己声音恐慌，他不 ** _该_** 有这种感觉，他应该比这做得更好。他不该恐惧。他是美国队长。他抬起头，罗杰斯眼神空洞地盯着他，史蒂夫意识到以前没有这种说法。这世界曾是如此不同。大众对这些事的看法——早已翻天巨变。“我的意思是，我喜欢女人。”

 

“我没说我不喜欢女人，”罗杰斯指出。“这又不是非此即彼的。”

 

“我不喜欢男人。”史蒂夫反驳得太快，更像是一句仓皇的否认。“我想我会知道的，不是吗？”

 

“不，”罗杰斯安静地说。“我不觉得你搞明白了。”他迈近一步，脑袋偏过一边。“你瞧，我知道我们是如何对待感情的。感情太过复杂，尴尬，令人痛苦。它们从不简单，像对错一样分明。有时候，感情太混乱的时候，不去感知这些事会更容易一点。把它推开。假装它不存在。忘掉这一切。”他审视着史蒂夫。“我相信这是让你成为一名好的领袖的品质之一。你可以把一切放在一边，你可以专注到某件事上。有些情感你可以引导。如果你生气了，你会利用这种情绪。如果是难过——或是惊慌，你就会把它们推开。任务结束后再思考这一切。但有时候，有些感情太过强烈，真正吓到了你？你永远不会回想。或是你回想了，却告诉自己那是别的什么东西。你从来不会认真面对它。你永远不想这么做。”

 

热气在史蒂夫的身体里上升。他不会容忍这个的。他不会听这个几乎是个孩子的另一个版本的自己对他自己该死的感觉说教。

 

“你不会真的想说我是个压抑的双性恋吧？”史蒂夫哼声。“这是我听过最可笑的事情。”

 

他是个艺术家，看在上帝的份上。他知道美学鉴赏和性吸引力的差别。他在艺术学校绘画、参军入伍和成为复仇者的岁月里又不是没见过成坨的裸男。而对于托尼——他已经见过托尼的裸体无数次了，和其他复仇者一样多。不知出于什么原因，超级反派们总喜欢脱掉托尼的盔甲，而托尼从不喜欢在盔甲下穿衣服。如果这对他有什么影响的话，早就反应出来了。他能够感觉到某个男人富有魅力。他当然知道了。托尼当然是迷人的。他肌肉匀称，健壮有力，他猜喜欢这类的人会说托尼的眼睛很美，还有谁会不同意托尼的微笑很可爱呢？不是他的假笑——是他真正的笑容，大得让他脸颊鼓起，明亮得让他的眼睛闪闪发光。托尼绝对魅力十足。那不意味着史蒂夫——

 

—— ** _记起斯塔克跪在地上的样子，天哪_** ——

 

如果那是托尼呢？

 

如果那是他和托尼呢？

 

如果托尼 ** _让_** 他——

 

他知道和托尼一起会是什么样子，他意识到。除了最基本的视觉上的相似之处，并不同于他刚才看到的那样。他了解托尼。托尼好得不可思议，细致体贴，关心别人，他无数次见到托尼在感情里掏出了自己的心，收获的却是伤害和心碎，然后他再次振作，重新开始。如果他们——如果是他们在这么做，托尼会希望他 ** _快乐_** ，简单而纯粹。托尼会慢慢来，温柔，友好。史蒂夫会——他也想对他这样。他们已经伤害了彼此那么多。但他们也爱着对方。史蒂夫从不羞于承认这个。他曾经为此骄傲，在一切分裂他们之前。他想或许他能找回那种感觉。

 

或许他能会 ** _让_** 他——

 

他突然记起了，曾经他能是怎么看他的。哦，托尼曾经崇拜他；他从没掩饰过。但有时，在过去的那些日子，他们聊天的时候，或者只是坐在一起，托尼有时的眼神，可能只是短短一瞬，充满了张力，眼底漆黑，是爱慕和向往，让史蒂夫突然觉得皮肤太紧，渴望着不知道什么的东西，某个遥远模糊，炽热而尖锐的东西。某个让他即使在暖和的日子也会发抖的东西。他试着不去注意那种眼神。最终托尼不再那么做了，他也永远没机会知道那是什么。上帝，他好多年没想过这个了。

 

如果他看了回去呢？用托尼看他的那种眼神？如果他伸出手，会发生什么呢？

 

他能想象出来。在大宅的一个慵懒的日子里，一切刚好处于正轨，没有什么是破损的。阳光笼住空气中的微尘，让穿着盔甲的托尼更加闪耀。他想象着那种感觉，指尖划过金属，伸向那个熟悉的开关——随后是托尼和他肌肤相触，柔软而顺从，向他敞开了一切。他的声音，他的呼吸，他的触碰所到之处让史蒂夫的血管燃起火焰。

 

上帝，或许他们可以的，史蒂夫想着，他有点无法思考了。除了耳朵里的嗡鸣他什么也听不到。他踉跄着后退，甚至不确定他是不是还在站着了。好像所有一切都颠倒过来。他打开了一个新世界。

 

他不知道。他怎么会不知道呢？

 

罗杰斯只是看着他，好像完全清楚他在想什么。他可能真知道。他们是同一个人。

 

“对，”罗杰斯安静地说。没有批判，没有指责。“我们现在达成共识了吗？”

 

史蒂夫的嘴巴干涩。他咽了好几次。没什么帮助，他一只手搓过他的脸。“也许吧。”他叹气。“见鬼的。”

 

他没 ** _时间_** 处理这个。他没有坐下来理清自己感情的富余。他还有工作要做。他有他的责任。他一向愿意把一切都放在一边，包括浪漫关系，因为复仇者永远是第一位的。这常常成为他感情破裂的原因。他一向不擅长处理感情。

 

 ** _托尼会理解的_** ，他的内心低语。他了解托尼，在所有人之中，托尼会理解他的。托尼 ** _的确_** 理解他。他们不是平白做了十年的挚友。

 

他不可能在认真思考这件事。他们之前还想着杀死对方。如果他们之前有过机会，那也结束了。

 

“这——这不可能发生，”他挣扎着说。“我怎么想并不重要，因为那不会发生的。”

 

罗杰斯挑战地看着他。“为什么不呢？”

 

“我们之间有太多东西了，”史蒂夫说。“我们打了这么久。你不明白——”

 

罗杰斯抬起一边眉毛。“我昨天听到了你们的整场争论，我想我了解到了很多。”

 

“我们不能——我不能就这么原谅——”史蒂夫想说，但所有话语堵在他的喉咙里。“他不爱我。”他惊恐地听到自己说出这句话，他心底自己也从未意识到的秘密，粗砺痛苦而脆弱，剜心掏肺。软弱可悲，但这就是一直以来的事实。他不在乎，他不能在乎。托尼也不在乎，所以他不能在乎托尼怎么看他的。他们已经结束了。他们完了。最后一场战斗中他在托尼的脸上举起盾牌，他甚至不需要挥下。他们早在此前就结束了。托尼怎么会爱他呢？史蒂夫差点杀了他。“或许他曾经是的。他——他现在不是了。他不会这样。在这一切之后。”

 

他有点站不稳了，他想，他有一瞬间羞耻地觉得，他或许会哭出来。他的喉咙干涩，眼泪蓬勃欲出。他不该沦落至此。他不该因为托尼该死的感觉就觉得刺透心脏。他应该更坚强，更勇敢。

 

托尼总会比任何人更能刺痛他的神经。或许他早该意识到这意味着什么。

 

“那是胡说八道，”罗杰斯面无表情地说。

 

“那就开导开导我，”史蒂夫吼回去，他又在用愤怒掩饰自己了，不是吗？那是另一面盾牌，如果他只能感觉到愤怒，那么就没有任何东西能够撼动他。“既然你相处了一星期就成为解读这个我认识了十年的家伙的专家了。”

 

“我看到了他的表情。”罗杰斯的声音充满怒火。“他第一次出现在这的时候，他以为我就是你，上帝，他看我的样子。我从没见过有人用这种表情看过别人。好像我是世界上唯一值得在乎的东西。好像我是他的救世主。”他有点哽咽了。“他爱你，好吗？”

 

“但我差点 ** _杀了他_** ，”史蒂夫说。他举起拇指和食指，堪堪分开一英尺。“我就差 ** _这_** 一点就杀掉他了。他 ** _求_** 我动手。上帝啊。他不该爱我。”

 

罗杰斯脸上浮现出痛苦的神色。“但你没有，”他说。“你没有，那才是最重要的。我觉得你该和他谈谈，”

 

“我不能，”史蒂夫说，恐惧再一次向他袭来，美国队长不会说 ** _我不能_** ，但他一点也不知道怎么处理，他想——

 

他想和托尼在一起——

 

或许。或许他们可以——

 

只有一种方式能够知道。他得和托尼谈谈。

 

他是一个士兵。他是一个复仇者。他经历了数不清的战斗，但没有一场能让他觉得像这样紧张不安。他十年前把自己赤裸的心交到托尼手中，但直到现在才意识到。他不知道的时候是另一种情形，但他现在觉得无比脆弱，好像没带盾牌就上了战场，相信托尼不会伤害他。

 

当然，他只能想起他们之间的战斗。那场战斗，上帝，整个战争。他和他的盾牌对抗穿着世界上最先进的装甲。史蒂夫记得第一次见识到托尼绝境强化装甲的可怖能力时，就在注册之前。那是和万力王的战斗，托尼迟到了二十分钟，但他的能量水平或许比其余整支队伍还要高，对他来讲那简单得不可思议。托尼不需要他们。托尼不需要他。天呐，或许托尼从来就不需要他。

 

他们在大宅的废墟里战斗，托尼先脱掉了装甲。所以他不会伤到他。

 

史蒂夫意识到，突然清楚得令人痛苦，托尼一直在收手。在整个注册法案的战斗中。他们的战争中。

 

托尼不想伤害他。

 

托尼从不想伤害他。

 

亲爱的上帝。如果他在整件事上都错了呢？

 

他得和托尼谈谈。

 

“我不知道我在做什么，”史蒂夫用气声咕哝着。

 

罗杰斯轻笑。“欢迎来到生活。现在继续。”

 

他能做到的。他知道自己的感觉了。这只要说出来就好了。他知道托尼关心他。他不一定要说出那些话；但他必须表达出他的想法。他会告诉托尼他的感觉，然后托尼会——托尼会——

 

不管发生了什么，托尼都会很好的。托尼一直很善良。他知道，托尼不会伤害他的。

 

史蒂夫虚弱地微笑了一下。“嘿，”他说。“谢谢。”

 

罗杰斯回以微笑。“祝你好运。”

 

史蒂夫吸了口气，转头走向营地。他能做到的。他可以的。

 


End file.
